Forgive me
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Après Leave me a chance et Love will be the key... La 3ème partie de cette saga! "Bienvenue chez les aurors mon garçon" "Harry, c'est mes parents… il est arrivé quelque chose" "Tu collaboreras avec le FBI que ça te plaise ou non ! C'est ça ou je te retire l'enquête" "Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" "Ouvre la porte Mia !" "C'est lui. Ça a toujours été lui…"
1. Bande annonce

Hi everybody ! :P

Et bien voilà, nous y sommes hein. Je vous présente donc la bande annonce de **Forgive me**. Je m'embarque encore dans une folle histoire qui au final, me fera encore dévier de ma trame comme toujours, mais comme toujours également, je sais comment ça commence et comment ça se termine ! Tout est bien programmé dans mon petit cervelet. Maintenant ce qu'il se passe entre le commencement et la fin, ça c'est à mes personnages qu'il faut en vouloir (oui oui, parfaitement ! Ils prennent bien souvent totalement le contrôle de leur destin, bien mal m'en prend d'essayer de tracer quelque chose pour eux lol)

Donc à vos questions, combien y aura-t-il de chapitres ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée (comme toujours également) le rythme de publication ? Aïe, c'est là que les choses se corsent un peu… je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre toutes les semaines, maintenant je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un retard, mais désormais il y a ma page facebook pour ce genre de choses (Cmwamisskika) et ainsi vous ne resterez plus des semaines et des semaines dans le silence total (mais je ne compte plus laisser traîner les choses aussi longtemps de toute façon)

Bon et bien, je vous laisse donc découvrir le petit aperçu sans dessus dessous de cette troisième partie, en espérant que cela vous donne envie de commencer à la lire ^^

**Disclaimer : **tout personnages et lieux sortis de l'univers d'Harry Potter, appartiennent à JK Rowling. Pour le reste, c'est à moi ^^

* * *

**Yeyelle: J'ai adoré les 2 opus que tu as écris et c'est avec grand plaisir que je lirais le 3ème avec autant d'impatience que les autres **_Dans ce cas, j'espère que cette troisième partie te plaira tout autant ! Merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser ton avis ! )_

**Marine: oh la la! je pleure parce c'est fini mais je suis contente Une troisième partie! **_Ouiii ^^ _**génial, j'allais te demander si il y allait avoir des bonus mais une troisième partie c'est 100 fois mieux :) **_ben au tout tout début, c'est ce que j'avais prévu, des bonus… et puis de fil en aiguille ben voila lol_** et ça s'annonce, une fois de plus, excellent! **_Excellent ça je sais pas, mais je vais faire de mon mieux lol_** déjà ça promet entre Max et Cassy le "sauve la" de la fin m'a achevé: laquelle? Cassy ou le bébé? **_Hé hé la réponse est en partie dévoilée dans la bande annonce qui suit :P_** Pressée de savoir et Drago et Hermione nouveaux bébés en route! **_Oui lol Narcissa va être comblée ! xD_** trop mignon! bref j'espère qu'il va y avoir plein de chapitres **_ça pour sûr ! :P_** et toujours autant de rebondissements dans la troisième partie ça commence la semaine pro? **_Ça aussi c'est sûr :D et oui comme tu le vois, ça commence ^^ _**Bonne chance et merci pour ces superbes fics, gros bisous **_merci à toi pour te reviews chaque semaine :) et bonne lecture !_

**Emma: Je suis hyper contente que tu continues avec une troisième histoire! **_Dans ce cas, je suis contente que tu sois contente :P_** Je trouvais dommage que l'histoire de Cassy et Maw s'arrête ici donc je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. **_Je trouve moi aussi ^^_** En plus, j'aime aussi beaucoup Victoire et Ted, et Charlène et Sebastian. **_Oui on peut dire que c'est deux là m'ont surprise lol ils ça n'était pas sensé se passer de cette façon pour eux quand je les ais introduits dans l'histoire xD_** J'espère qu'ils seront toujours présents. **_Oh que oui !_** Et le début du chapitre 33 m'a vraiment surprise: cela signifie que Thomas est toujours vivant ? **_Oui ma chère, amnésique, mais en vie ! _**En tout cas, merci de continuer cette superbe histoire. **_Mais de rien :)_** Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit de review plus tôt. **_Pas de soucis, comme je l'ai déjà dit, le nombre de review m'importe peu, à partir du moment où tu me laisses ton avis à un moment ou un autre ^^_** P.s: Le choix livré à Max me parait surprenant, par contre. Il est un peu obligé de choisir Cassy, non ? **_Pas forcément non ^^_** Il ne peut pas la laisser mourir pour sauver Nel, un bébé qu'il ne connait pas. **_Ouf je te trouve bien dure avec cette pauvre petite ^^_** Peut-être que cet ultime rebondissement causera un froid entre Max et Cassy dans " Forgive me" ? **_peut-être… ^^ je te laisse découvrir ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt je l'espère ^^_

**ocanemalfoy: Je suis en colère atroce contre toi ! **_Hey t'es revenue ! :D mais non t'es pas en colère :P_** Mai qui est sauve ? **_T'aimerais savoir hein )_** Vite vendredi ! Je crois les doigts pour cassy , max et elle auront d autre enfant ! **_rolala dit comme ça, ça paraît tout simple et pourtant… _** Je suis depuis le début et je continuerai ! Love **_tu m'en voie ravie ^^ merci à toi et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant alors ! _

**Choco Jo: Quelle fin! **_Oui hein :P_** Je ne t'en veux pas du tout qu'il y ai un 3ème opus au contraire! **_Alors ça va ^^_** J'ai adoré les derniers chapitres! **_Vraiment ? génial :D_** Vivement la suite! **_Je ne peux pas dire vraiment voici la suite, mais c'est un bon avant goût ^^_** Bon courage! **_Merci beaucoup ! lol merci pour ta review, à bientôt je l'espère :)_

* * *

**Trois ans après la plus terrible des décisions…**

« A réussi… Maxime Drago, Malefoy »

« Bienvenue chez les aurors mon garçon »

« Allons fêter ton nouveau job et l'ouverture de mon magasin mon pote »

« SURPRISE ! »

« Félicitation Max »

« Et moi alors ? Moi aussi j'ai obtenu mon diplôme ! »

… **la vie semblait avoir reprit son cours…**

« DRAGO ! TU PEUX ALLER OUVRIR QUELQU'UN A SONNE »

Harry disait « oh ce ne sont que des gosses Drago »

« Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'une fille toi ! »

« Charlène Withman, je viens m'inscrire en première année de médicomagie pour la prochaine rentrée »

« Mmmh Lénie'… je suis en pleine sess' d'examen là… »

« Et tu as besoin de courage, alors laisse toi faire… »

« J'adore ta mère Ted… mais chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, elle me pète un truc ! »

« Victoire Weasley, tu n'es qu'une sale harpie ! »

… **pourtant en coulisse, les âmes pleurent et les cœurs saignent…**

Dans la nuit, des souffles courts, des cris de peur et de la sueur sur le front…

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

« J'ai tué des gens Charlène, je dois vivre avec ça »

« Ce n'étais pas toi »

« Si, ça l'étais, je n'avais juste pas de conscience »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »

« J'ai du faire un choix »

« Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais t'entends ? »

… **une première affaire peu commune pour le premier fils des Malefoy…**

« Max… »

« Jessie ? »

« Maman et papa font toujours dodo ! Et les jumeaux ben y pleurent tout le temps ! »

« Harry, c'est mes parents… il est arrivé quelque chose »

« Ils étaient sur une grosse affaire, quelqu'un veut probablement les réduire au silence »

Blaise disait « on dirait qu'ils sont dans le coma, mais il y a beaucoup de magie »

« Un sort ? »

« Probablement »

« Appelez Victoire Weasley ! »

« Désolé Max… ça risque d'être très long avant d'arriver à un résultat ! Si seulement je savais le sort qui leur a été lancé… »

« Moi je sais qui peux nous aider »

… **pour aider ses parents, il devra affronter son passé…**

_« Flash spécial ! Meurtre à Washington. Cassandra Holhund la fille de l'ancien président des états unis John Holhund, est accusée d'avoir tué le sénateur Grays à l'arme blanche… »_

« Oh Cassy, qu'est ce que tu as fais… » murmurait Max.

« Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma sœur depuis des mois Max, je te l'assure »

« Il faut la piéger »

« John Holhund est mort »

« Elle s'enfuit ! »

« Arrêtez là ! »

Une course… une bagarre…

« Thomas ?! »

… **colère…**

« Tu as tué notre fille Max »

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AURAIS FAIS A MA PLACE ?! »

« Tu collaboreras avec le FBI que ça te plaise ou non ! C'est ça ou je te retire l'enquête » tonnait Harry.

« Ça promet… »

« T'as un problème avec moi mon gars ? »

« Ouais, t'as juste essayé de la tuer y a trois ans »

« Coleen, lâche-moi ! »

« Laisse le, il en vaut pas le coup… »

« C'est du délire ! »

« Il ne se souvient de rien Cassy ! Tu cours après un mirage… »

« Je préfère de loin ça, que de traîner le cauchemar que je vis à cause de toi »

… **mystère…**

« Drago où est ce qu'on est ? »

« À Poudlard »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ouvre la porte Mia ! »

Du sang… des gens qui hurlent…

« Non ! »

Une porte qui se claque.

« Sirius ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'on est sensé faire ? »

« À vous de le découvrir… »

« Tu es un lâche Drago Malefoy… tout comme ton père »

« Et vous un hypocrite Tom »

« Ce n'est pas réel… t'entends Mia ? »

« Tu as couché avec elle ? Comment est ce que tu as pu ? »

« Je t'en prie… »

« Reste avec moi Mia ! Reste avec moi… »

… **de l'angoisse…**

« Ils risquent de mourir Cassidy, je t'en prie, aide moi »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Oh c'est pas vrai… »

« 'SALIGIA' un sort de magie noire… on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main »

« Bonjour grand-père »

« Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

« Un trafic d'enfants ? »

« Ma fille ! Ils ont enlevé ma fille ! »

« Amélia ? »

« Je ne veux pas de cet auror ! »

« Vous plaisantez ? »

… **armez-vous, cette histoire vous tiendra en haleine…**

« Je ne te connais pas ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de ça »

« Victoire Weasley, me feriez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Ron, Luna… La Plume Dorée… le bâtiment s'est effondré »

« Pas un jour ne passe sans que je me sente coupable… »

« Je t'aime Cassy »

… **l'histoire s'achève enfin avec 'Forgive me'**

« Réfléchis, je t'en prie… »

« C'est lui. Ça a toujours été lui… »

« Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques »

« Je t'aime »

_« Nel… »_

* * *

Bien ! Alors ? Verdict ? Soyez pas trop durs hein ^^ j'ai mérité des avis ? On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le prologue !

Merci à vous, ceux qui se décideront à continuer l'aventure avec moi :)

Bisou !

Jess


	2. Prologue

Hellow ! :)

Le voici donc, le prologue tant attendu ! Que de conclusions hâtives mes chers lecteurs ! N'oublions pas que ce n'était qu'une bande annonce et que tout y est mélangé ! Les apparences sont donc trompeuses… :P Bien, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre, car oui il est plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude, c'est normal c'est voulu ce n'est qu'un prologue :) bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer : **C'est repartit pour un tour n'est ce pas ! lol J'ai réessayer de parlementer avec JK Rowling, mais rien à faire elle ne veut rien céder, pas même un cheveux de Drago ! Donc, tout lui appartient (en grande partie du moins ^^)

_Jacques a dit, Christophe Willem_

**Marine: magnifique! **_Ah merci ^^ _** trop pressée! ça s'annonce génial comme toujours et Max a sauvé Cassy, qui lui en veut trop bien! **_Ahaha je crois que tu es la seule à trouver ça bien xD_** demande en mariage, flashback, humour, génial! **_Oui, oui, oui lol _**vivement vendredi pour le premier cahpitre **_Voici, voici :-) _**Bisous **_Bisou !_

**Guest: bon écoute ma petite tu vas nous faire un petit cadeau et nous mettre le chapitre demain in ? Stp stp stp je t implore ! **_Non, non désolé je veux prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture :-)_

**Cline: Coucou ! **_Coucou :)_** J'ai dévoré les 2 premiers opus, et j'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite ! **_Ah et bien voici ! lol_** Les personnes sont très attachants et l'histoire toujours étonnante. **_Oh merci beaucoup !_** (bon, j'avoue, j'espère que ce dernier opus se terminera bien ') **_Je n'aime pas le dark donc… lol_** Je te souhaite bon courage pour l'écriture ! **_Merci beaucoup ^^_** A très vite pour les prochains chapitres ! :) **_Que voici ! Bonne lecture…_

**Lale: Bonsoir ! **_Bonsoir :P_** Après avoir lu les 2 premiers tomes j'ai bien hâte de lire la suite ! **_Et bien elle est là !_** Quel soulagement de voir que Cassandra est toujours la ;) **_N'est ce pas ? ^^ _**Bonne semaine a très vite ! **_Merci ! Également pour celle à venir lol Bonne lecture ^^_

**Estelle: J'ai lu pratiquement toutes tes histoires, je les adore, je trouve que tu écris remarquablement bien ! **_Oh *-* merci beaucoup c'est très gentil :D_** J'ai été très contente de voir que tu allais poursuivre les aventures de Cassy, Max etc... **_ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça normalement mais bon… c'est pas vraiment moi qui ai décidé ahah_** Tu as vraiment le don de nous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la dernière lettre ! **_J'essaye en tout cas ^^ _** J'ai décidé de posté un commentaire à chacun de tes chapitres, à partir de maintenant. Tu le mérites amplement ! **_Oh tu n'es pas obligée, mais merci c'est bien gentil :)_** Je suis d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant ! **_Y a pas de mal voyons :)_** Bonne continuation, et j'ai hâte de lire le prologue, car ta bande annonce me rend déjà impatiente ! :-) **_Merci beaucoup ! Le voici, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Prologue.

_Je suis un oiseau  
Qui est tombé de haut  
Je traine ma peine  
Une larme qui coule  
J'ai dans la gorge une boule  
Comme une pierre qui roule_

« Viens ici, espèce de petite peste ! »

Seuls les rires joyeux d'une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, répondirent à l'affirmation de cette mère essoufflée. Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'Hermione courait après sa fille de quatre ans, pour lui enfiler sa petite robe verte. Et ça faisait près d'une heure que Jessie courait dans les sept chambres de l'étage, en riant aux éclats de voir sa mère s'évertuer à la courser.

« Jessie ça suffit maintenant je ne joue plus, on va être en retard ! » râla Hermione qui regarda sous le lit de sa chambre, sans succès.

La sonnette de la maison retentit et elle se releva, les cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais, avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

« DRAGO ! TU PEUX ALLER OUVRIR QUELQU'UN A SONNE » cria-t-elle.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Drago releva la tête, l'air fatigué.

« Aller les garçons on y va et le premier qui essaye de me filer entre les jambes, je le colle au mur avec un sort de glue perpétuelle, clair ? » avertit-il.

Deux têtes brunes avec des cheveux en épis et des yeux couleur noisette levèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation.

Les jumeaux de deux ans et demi regardèrent leur père avec un sourire, mais ils comprirent tout de suite qu'il ne riait pas. Il avait cet air sévère qu'il ne leur réservait que quand ils faisaient des bêtises, là ils n'en avaient pas encore fait. Enfin, si on omettait le fait qu'ils avaient coloré la queue du chat en vert, qu'ils avaient réussi à boucher le filtre de la piscine avec de la terre et qu'ils avaient 'accidentellement' coupé les beaux cheveux de leur grande sœur pendant qu'elle faisait sa sieste alors non ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtises. Heureusement, leur maman était la plus intelligente des mamans et avait toujours un sort pour tout réparer, elle avait fait repousser les cheveux de Jessie en un rien de temps.

Mieux valait qu'ils se tiennent à carreaux pour une fois. Aussi, ils tournèrent les talons et allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, tandis que Drago allait ouvrir.

C'était Harry, Ginny, Ron et Pansy.

« Salut ! Ça va ? T'as l'air de ne pas avoir dormit de la nuit ? » demanda Harry.

« Les jumeaux… » soupira-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ? » s'exclama Pansy en entrant, tenant par la main son fils de trois ans Rick.

« Ils sont monté sur le toit de la maison »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron hilare.

« Ron ! C'est pas marrant » le réprimanda Ginny.

« Exactement ! » renchérit Drago.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama Hermione qui dévalait les escaliers, sa fille résolument calée sur sa hanche « rappelle-moi pourquoi on a acheté une si grande maison ? » pesta-t-elle à bout de souffle en lui fourrant Jessie dans les bras.

« Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? » demanda Drago devant la mine boudeuse de sa fille.

« Mais je voulais une autre robe ! » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Hey… qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? » fit Drago avec douceur « tu es une grande fille maintenant, on ne fait plus de caprice »

« Mais… mais… mais… je voulais une autre couleeeeeeuuuur » se mit-elle à pleurer à grosses larmes.

Drago jeta un regard à sa femme pour l'appeler au secours.

« Ah non ! C'est toi qui voulais absolument lui mettre une robe verte ! Arrange-toi avec ta fille maintenant » pesta celle-ci ne décolérant pas d'avoir courut.

« D'accord, d'accord… tu veux quelle couleur ? »

Elle le regarda avec ses jolis yeux bleus mouillés de larmes et tritura le col de sa chemise, laissant une belle trace humide dessus.

« Je veux rouge »

Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione pouffèrent. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et agita sa baguette, sous les rires de ses amis et de sa femme. La petite lui servit un splendide sourire quand elle vit la robe rouge bordée de doré et l'enlaça très fort de ses petit bras.

« Ouaiiiis t'es le meilleur des papas ! » Hermione le regarda les yeux rieurs.

Elle accrochait ses boucles d'oreille face au miroir et se dirigea vers lui, fin prête.

« Tu es son héros » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ? » demanda-t-il.

À cet instant, ils entendirent un bruit de verre cassé provenant de la cuisine. La baie vitrée était en mille morceaux et les jumeaux pris en flagrant délit, un club de golf à la main. Drago se tourna vers sa femme un sourcil arqué. C'était elle et ses idées de sport moldus bizarres !

« On fais comme maman » sourit Julian.

« T'es fâché papa ? » demanda Liam penaud. (1)

Drago soupira et posa sa fille par terre. D'un coup de baguette il répara la baie vitrée.

« La glue les garçons vous vous souvenez ? On y va maintenant » dit-il las « parfois je me demande si leur père n'est pas Fred ou George Weasley » marmonna-t-il en passant devant sa femme pour sortir.

Elle lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

« Abruti » siffla-t-elle.

« Ces enfants auront ma peau » s'exclama-t-il théâtralement.

« Oh ce ne sont que des gosses Drago » plaida Harry amusé.

« Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'une fille toi ! » grommela-t-il.

« Bon ça y'est ? On va finir par être en retard ! » pressa Hermione.

« La boss à parler, allons y » sourit le blond.

Et ils sortirent tous, fermant la porte derrière eux.

OoO

Attablé au bureau de la maison familiale de Charlène, Sébastian mâchouillait son crayon devant plusieurs livre ouverts et griffonnait de temps à autre, l'une ou l'autre date ou définition sur la dixième feuille de révision qu'il venait de rédiger.

Il se trouvait dans le bureau du papa de Charlène, Richard. Le couple Withman avait eu une longue conversation avec leur fille qui leur avait raconté son histoire, accompagnée de Sébastian. Ne pouvant pas rester à Poudlard indéfiniment et n'ayant pas d'argent de coté ni de travail, il avait été convenu que le couple vivrait chez eux le temps de leurs études respectives.

La cohabitation se passait à merveille, les parents de Charlène l'adoraient ! Il était gentil, serviable, toujours d'un calme olympien, même en cas de crise comme la fois où Hélène avait dévalé les escaliers. Il avait prit les choses en main, sans jamais perdre son sang froid. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas perdu avec ses pouvoirs. Le jeune homme s'était plutôt bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie de moldu. Il était en fin de licence en histoire et s'il réussissait ses examens, entamerait les deux dernières années en master. Il aspirait à pouvoir enseigner à son tour. Il recherchait constamment le contact des gens et devenir enseignant était un bon moyen pour lui de s'épanouir.

Charlène à l'inverse, s'adaptait parfaitement bien à sa condition de sorcière. Elle avait complètement interrompu ses études en médecine, pour rattraper ses lacunes en magie qu'elle avait rattrapée avec brio durant ces trois ans de cours accélérés. Elle s'était choisie une baguette peu après le retour de Sébastian du purgatoire et n'avait pas perdu de temps. Se rendant à Poudlard chaque soir depuis trois ans via cheminée, elle avait travaillé même les week-ends afin de pouvoir choisir sa voie dans le monde de la magie. Et son choix s'était porté évidemment, vers la médecine sorcière. Aujourd'hui, elle maîtrisait parfaitement son don d'empathie et ne débordait plus, puisqu'elle avait enfin canalisé sa magie grâce aux professeurs de Poudlard.

Elle était entrée à pas de loups dans le bureau et avait enlacé son petit ami qui ne broncha pas dans un premier temps. Lui couvrant la nuque de baisers, elle se fit plus entreprenante et le jeune homme lâcha un soupir qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle n'entende pas.

« Mmmh Lénie'… je suis en pleine sess' d'examen là… » tenta-t-il piteusement.

En vain, puisqu'elle continua.

« Et tu as besoin de courage, alors laisse toi faire… » murmura-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et la laissa l'embrasser longuement. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'avais pas un rendez vous avant d'aller au ministère ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa d'un bond.

« Mince ! Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Sébastian se leva et la suivit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'accompagne » dit-il.

Sans répondre, elle attrapa sa main et transplana.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil de Ste Mangouste et se rendirent au guichet. L'infirmière leva la tête.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je cherche Blaise Zabini »

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Charlène Withman, je viens m'inscrire en première année de médicomagie pour la prochaine rentrée »

OoO

« Victoire Weasley, tu n'es qu'une sale harpie ! » hurla Ted en bas des escaliers.

La rouquine interloquée, se présenta au dessus des escaliers, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, les cheveux trempés. Visiblement, elle sortait de la douche.

« T'as craqué ton slip ou quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ouais ! »

« Qu'est ce que t'as Teddy ? » demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas la colère de son petit ami qui montait les escaliers comme une furie.

« Tu as dit à ma mère que tu avais la dragoncelle, juste pour ne pas qu'ils viennent dîner le week-end prochain ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Victoire sourit en coin.

« Ah ça » dit-elle amusée.

« Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle Vic' » pesta-t-il.

« Oh s'il te plaît, tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as contre ma mère ? Tu ne l'aime pas ? »

« J'adore ta mère Ted… mais chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, elle me pète un truc ! »

« Très bien, alors si tu es malade et que tu es sensée avoir le teint verdâtre, comment tu vas expliquer ta soudaine miraculeuse guérison ce soir hum ? Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, elle est auror elle aussi et elle sera présente ! » termina-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

« J'avais pas pensé à ça… » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle retourna à la salle de bain en soupirant. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à sa belle mère maintenant ?

Victoire et Ted avaient prit la décision de s'installer ensemble et vivaient dans une petite maison modeste, non loin du terrier. Elle avait réussi ses études de conjureur de sort et travaillait désormais pour son compte. Elle tentait de se faire une renommée et le lancement de sa carrière avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Porter le nom Weasley aidait considérablement et ça n'allait pas pour lui déplaire.

Ted quant à lui, avait achevé sa formation avec le professeur Rogue et était devenu un jeune maître des potions. Lui aussi à son compte, avait pour ambition de remplacer le professeur à Poudlard quand il déciderait de prendre sa retraite, autant dire que ce n'était pas demain la veille ! Alors en attendant, il avait ouvert son propre magasin, avec son laboratoire juste en dessous, qui avait ouvert ses portes, quelques jours plus tôt.

Si au début, Victoire avait été réticente d'emménager avec lui, il avait eu raison de ses angoisses et avait finit par la convaincre. Tant qu'il ne parlait pas de mariage et d'enfants, alors tout allait bien !

Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard, fin prête. Il l'attendait dans le salon, un verre à la main et la détailla du regard.

« Quoi ? »

Il posa son verre sur la cheminée et se dirigea droit vers elle pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

« Ted… on va être en retard » dit-elle tandis qu'il la plaquait au mur.

« Chut » dit-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

C'est aussi ça qui l'avait décidé à partager sa vie. Cette nouvelle spontanéité qui ne l'avait plus jamais quitté depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé avec fougue au milieu des invités dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Elle lui avait demandé de ne plus la laisser partir ce soir là et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis trois ans maintenant.

OoO

L'atrium du ministère était aménagé pour l'occasion et bondé de monde ! Des parents, des amis… des familles entières venues assister à l'évènement.

Des chaises étaient disposées pour les invités, devant une petite estrade munie d'un pupitre. Arthur Weasley, ministre de la magie prit place et amplifia sa voix. Il ne faisait nul doute que le monde sorcier aurait bientôt un nouveau ministre, Arthur se faisant vieux, il était temps pour lui de passer la main. Mais pour l'heure, il avait tenu à garder son poste afin de présider une dernière fois cette journée de fin juin, exceptionnelle.

À droite de l'estrade, il y avait également des chaises disposées en rangées, moins conséquentes que les invités cependant, sur lesquelles attendaient des étudiants en toges, attendant leur diplôme.

« Il est où hein maman ? Dis il est où ? » demanda Jessie surexcitée qui regardait partout où elle le pouvait.

Entre sa fille qui ne tenait pas en place et les jumeaux qui se laissaient gagner par l'excitation de leur sœur, Hermione soupira un grand coup.

« Tiens-toi tranquille Jessie ! » fit la voix autoritaire de Narcissa assise à sa droite, avec Patrick.

« Je ne le vois pas encore ma puce » répondit calmement Hermione.

Quelques rangées plus loin, Charlène, Sébastian, Ted et Victoire prirent place sur les chaises.

« T'as encore du… » fit Sébastian en montrant ses lèvres à Ted.

Ce dernier s'essuya la bouche marquée de rouge à lèvre avec un sourire gêné. Tonks fronça les sourcils en voyant Victoire, mais lui fit un signe de la main. Victoire lui répondit, un peu crispée et elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne le vit, le rire qui secoua Ted.

« Arrête »

« Quoi ? »

« De te foutre de moi ! » ragea-t-elle.

« Tu l'as cherché » fit-il innocemment « d'accord, j'arrête ! J'arrête ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille se poser sur un endroit très sensible de son anatomie.

Il regarda partout si personne ne l'avait vu et plissa les yeux à son sourire suffisant, elle et son chignon absolument sexy !

« Tu sais que ça se payera… » murmura-t-il.

« J'espère bien » souffla-t-elle.

« Si vous continuez, je vous jette l'aguamenti, peut être que ça refroidira vos ardeurs » intervint Charlène amusée.

« Jalouse va » siffla Victoire.

Sébastian leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et ils reportèrent leur attention sur la scène quand ils y virent du mouvement.

Harry, Ron et Drago étaient sur l'estrade. C'était chaque année la même rengaine. Trois aurors se chargeaient de la remise des diplômes. Habituellement, elle en faisait partie, mais elle avait laissé à Drago, l'opportunité de remettre son diplôme en mains propres à leur fils. Elle savait que ce tout petit geste comptait énormément pour lui.

Arthur s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

« Chers sorciers et sorcières… » le silence se fit dans l'atrium « aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour tout nos élèves diplômés. Aurors, langues de plombs, département de justice magique et j'en passe. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je m'apprête à présider ma dernière remise de diplômes car je quitte mes fonctions » leur apprit-il.

Il y eu des murmures qui parcoururent l'assemblée d'invités. Ron sur l'estrade, regardait son père avec beaucoup d'admiration.

« Oui, oui je sais… mais je ne suis qu'un vieillard qui a bien mérité ses vacances maintenant » plaisanta-t-il, les rires lui répondirent « je voulais vous dire qu'être ministre de la magie pendant toutes ces années, aux services des sorciers et sorcières, vous qui m'avez élu, a été un grand, très grand honneur pour moi. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que cela a représenté à mes yeux et aux yeux de ma famille. Une belle revanche sur notre vie a été prise, mais maintenant il est temps pour moi de savoir m'arrêter. Auquel cas, si je devenais sénile je risquerais bien de prendre des décisions bizarres » plaisanta-t-il à nouveau « des élections seront organisées le moins prochain et dés la rentrée, vous aurez un nouveau ministre de la magie ! »

Un silence respectueux s'ensuivit ces paroles. Ce fut Harry qui s'avança sur l'estrade en applaudissant. Les deux autres suivirent, une partie de l'assemblée, puis une salve d'applaudissements retentit, rendant les yeux d'Arthur brillants. Il attendit que le calme revienne et c'est la voix légèrement chevrotante qu'il reprit :

« Bien… dans la catégorie langues de plombs, a réussi… »

Et Arthur déroula le parchemin qu'il avait sous les yeux et appela le premier élève de la liste à recevoir son diplôme. Entre cris de joie et applaudissements, Hermione se leva enfin. Jessie dans les bras de sa grand-mère, Julian dans les siens et Liam dans les bras de Blaise, présent également avec Luna.

« A réussi… Maxime Drago, Malefoy »

« Maman regarde ! » s'exclama Jessie surexcitée.

Hermione sourit à sa fille et regarda fièrement le plus grand de ses fils, se diriger vers l'estrade. Fier comme un paon, droit comme un I et le visage neutre, Max grimpa les quelques marches pour monter sur l'estrade, vêtu de sa toge rouge. Il se dirigea vers son père, Harry et Ron qui se chargeaient de remettre les diplômes aux élèves cités. Ce fut Drago qui l'attendait, parchemin en main. Il sourit à son père, qui lui tendit son diplôme, de la fierté plein les yeux.

« Félicitations mon fils » murmura-t-il en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

Harry et Ron en firent de même et Max leur sourit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le ministre, comme il avait vu les autres le faire avant lui, tout en scrutant la foule du regard. Il vit ses amis ainsi que les amis de ses parents. C'était un grand, très grand moment pour lui. Il avait l'impression pour une fois dans sa vie, d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien, d'utile. Il construisait son avenir, sans _elles_. Il vit sa mère et sa grand-mère se débattre avec sa petite sœur qui faisait tout pour descendre. Il sourit de toute sa splendeur et la regarda. Il lui fit un grand signe qui illumina son visage. Narcissa la lâcha, soulagée et Jessie de ses petites jambes, courut rejoindre son grand frère qui la fit monter sur l'estrade et la prit dans ses bras.

« Viens, t'as le droit toi aussi d'être importante aujourd'hui crevette » dit-il en la hissant sur lui.

Elle lui plaqua un bisou bien collant sur la joue et il la serra dans ses bras, sous les yeux attendris de toute l'assistance.

Elle était la seule chose qui lui avait permit de tenir le coup depuis trois ans. Il avait gardé la maison près de chez ses parents qui était au bout de la rue en réalité. Souvent, il arrivait à la petite de fausser compagnie à ses parents, pour venir chez son frère. Max avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec sa petite sœur, elle était désormais avec ses frères évidemment, ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

Il avait un grand vide dans sa vie depuis ce fameux soir. Pas une journée ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elles. Mais Jessie l'avait aidé à vivre avec ce mal, alors il était normal pour lui que sa petite sœur de quatre ans, si jeune soit-elle, partage sa réussite ! C'est donc Jessie sur un bras qu'il tendit l'autre à Arthur pour lui serrer la main.

« Bienvenue chez les aurors mon garçon » le félicita Arthur.

« Merci monsieur » remercia-t-il « vous allez manquer à beaucoup de monde ici » ajouta-t-il.

Arthur lui sourit reconnaissant et Max retourna s'installer à sa place, attendant la fin de la cérémonie. Jessie ne le quitta pas et resta sagement sur les genoux de son frère, à regarder les autres diplômés recevoir leur diplôme.

« Comment il fait ?! Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait ! » s'exclama Hermione ahurie.

« Quoi donc ? » fit Narcissa en prenant Julian de ses bras.

« Mais regardez la ! Elle ne bouge pas ! » continua-t-elle en montant d'une octave.

Narcissa regarda Jessie sagement appuyée contre le torse de son frère, qui lui appuyait son menton sur sa tête blonde. Il avait ses bras autour de sa taille et la fillette de ses petites mains, jouait avec les doigts de son grand frère d'un air distrait. C'était vraiment un beau tableau. Elle sourit.

« J'ai rarement vu une relation aussi fusionnelle » avoua Narcissa.

Hermione sourit doucement.

« Max a toujours été très proche de sa petite sœur, et plus elle grandit pire c'est » dit-elle, sa mine s'assombrit « et puis avec ce qu'il s'est passé, elle l'a beaucoup aidé à tenir le cap, ce n'est pas facile tout les jours pour lui » continua-t-elle.

« Je sais. Ton fils est quelqu'un de fort Hermione, il s'en sortira »

« Je l'espère… » murmura-t-elle.

OoO

« Félicitation Max »

« Merci Charlène » répondit Max qui l'enlaça.

Après la cérémonie, chacun félicitait le nouveau diplômé. Ted enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allons fêter ton nouveau job et l'ouverture de mon magasin mon pote »

Max lui sourit et se laissa volontiers entraîner. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, les autres étaient repartis vaquer à leurs occupations. Il n'était pas déçu, Maxime aimait la solitude. Les seules personnes qu'il aurait voulut voir en ce jour n'étaient pas là et il avait le cœur vraiment très lourd. Il avait accepté la proposition de Ted uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, parce que si ça n'avait été que de lui, il serait rentré à sa maison et se serait enfilée une bouteille tout seul.

Mais pour l'heure, ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers un bar du chemin de traverse, prêt à trinquer. Ils avaient l'habitude d'y venir, puisqu'ils connaissaient les gérants. Il se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur, ouvrit la porte en premier, la clochette retentit et …

« SURPRISE ! »

_Reste_  
_Une mélancolie cachée  
Sous mon manteau de pluie  
Qui traine encore  
Je ne sens plus le vent dans mes voiles  
Dis-moi à quoi me sert mon étoile  
Si je perds le Nord ?_

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Comme toujours quand j'ai un doute, je me suis renseignée et bon, il apparaît qu'à deux ans et demi un enfant acquièrent les mots 'outils' (dans, un, une, etc…) et formule des phrases simples ! Ils acquièrent la parole à l'âge de trois ans )

Voila, voila ! Alors ? dites moi tout ! vos impressions sur ce rapide résumé de ce qu'est devenu leur vie ? Qu'avez-vous pensé ? Je suis impatiente de voir vos commentaires ! :D le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi et lancera directement l'intrigue de l'histoire ^^ merci à tous on se retrouve la semaine prochaine :P

Bisou !

Jess

Les paroles de la chanson concernent bien entendu Max.


	3. Ch1 Le lendemain de la veille

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc le premier chapitre qui commence en force je dirais ! J'ai essayé de donner le ton de l'histoire là, espérons que cela marche, en tout cas mieux que le Prologue qui n'a malheureusement pas récolté beaucoup d'avis :( beaucoup d'ajout en favori et alert encore une fois mais ça s'arrête là.

Enfin bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Toujours le néant… Harry Potter et son univers, appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling :P

_Broken, Lifehouse_

**oceanemalfoy: Je suis perdue c est frustrant! **_Vraiment ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?_** J'ai particulièrement aimer le moment ted vic ! **_Oui ces deux là sont assez incorrigibles, surtout Victoire tu vas le comprendre dans le chapitre qui suit ahah_** À vendredi ! **_Nous y voici donc ^^_

**Marine: wouah! ça démarre fort cette troisième partie **_Oui, mais ce n'était que le Prologue, attend d'avoir lu le premier chapitre ^^_** et j'adore ça les couples Teddy-Victoire et Charlène-Sébastien sont adorables **_Oui je trouve aussi ahah_** et les jumeaux terribles de Drago et Mione **_Fred et George en mini Malefoy qui l'eu cru xD_** aussi je suis trop pressée de découvrir ce qui s'est passé entre Cassy et Max **_Ah ! à voir dans le chapitre qui suit :-)_** et tout ce qui est arrivée aux autres en trois ans en tout cas, cette partie s'annonce aussi géniale que les 2 premières **_Oh merci :D je ferais de mon mieux en tout cas !_** :) à vendredi, bisous **_Bisou et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ch.1. Le lendemain de la veille.

_The broken locks were a warning / Les verrous brisés étaient un avertissement  
You got inside my head / Tu t'es glissée dans ma tête  
I tried my best to be guarded / J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester réservé  
I'm an open book instead / Mais au lieu de ça je suis un livre ouvert  
And I still see your reflection / Et je vois encore ton reflet  
Inside of my eyes / À l'intérieur de mes yeux  
That are looking for purpose / Ils cherchent une raison d'être  
They're still looking for life / Ils cherchent encore la vie_

Une foule de têtes bien connues s'était rassemblée dans le petit bar. Max sourit d'un air désabusé et se laissa serrer dans les bras de tout le monde. Il y avait une banderole qui tenait toute seule dans les airs où il était marqué _congratulations Max_. Ses parents et ses grands parents étaient présents. Tous les amis de ses parents. Tous ses amis à lui. Et pourtant, il se sentait toujours désespérément seul. Lui tout ce qu'il aurait voulut, c'était rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, après tout ils s'étaient donné tout ce mal juste pour lui, non… il devait faire bonne figure, comme toujours.

Alors il accepta les sourires et y répondait volontiers. Il rendait les étreintes et les embrassades, remerciait avec bonne humeur les gens qui le félicitaient. Il accepta le verre qu'on lui mit dans la main et regarda sa mère quand elle tapota le sien pour réclamer l'attention.

« S'il vous plaît » dit-elle.

Jessie de nouveau grimpa sur son frère, Liam était dans les bras de sa grand-mère et Julian dans ceux de son père.

« J'aimerais porter un toast en l'honneur de mon fils. Mon chéri, ton père et moi nous sommes très fiers de toi et de tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Dés demain, tu vas faire tes premiers pas au bureau, l'accueil risque d'être… »

« Mia ! » l'avertit Drago.

Il y eu des sourires de Harry, Ron et Tonks, les autres aurors présents. Hermione regarda son mari et sourit en coin. Max savait de toute façon de quoi elle parlait, comme à l'université, les petits nouveaux étaient baptisés ! Comment ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il faisait confiance à l'inventivité de ses nouveaux collègues.

« Oh pardon… je disais, tu rentres maintenant dans la vie active et très mouvementée des aurors, tu le sais tu baignes dedans depuis que tu es petit. Je sais que ce n'est pas la carrière dont tu rêvais Max, mais ton père et moi nous voulions que tu saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous en cas de coup dur, à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ? » il hocha la tête et Hermione cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes qui commençaient à affluer « à Max ! » scanda-t-elle en levant son verre.

« À Max ! » répétèrent les autres en faisant de même.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, Hermione et Drago s'approchèrent de leur fils.

« Viens là » dit-elle en l'attirant à lui.

Max accepta l'étreinte de sa maman avec beaucoup plus de sincérité que les autres. Après tout, elle était sa mère.

« Je suis sérieuse chéri, si tu as le moindre soucis… »

« Je sais maman, ça va aller t'en fais pas »

« Très bien… allez toi, viens par là »

« Non ! Je veux rester avec Max » bouda Jessie qu'Hermione reprenait à bras.

« Non mademoiselle, ton frère fête sa réussite, laisse le respirer un peu » la réprimanda gentiment Drago qui lui se contenta d'une petite accolade de la main très affectueuse, sur la nuque de son fils.

Une fois libéré de sa famille, Max se retourna vers le bar et sourit à la jeune fille qui le regardait l'air coupable.

« Je suis désolée Max, j'ai essayé de leur expliquer que t'aimais pas les surprises, mais ils n'ont rien voulut entendre »

« Ça fait rien… ça ne me fait pas de tort d'être un peu entouré, y avait longtemps et toi aussi d'ailleurs, où est monsieur ? »

« Monsieur est là ! » répondit une voix masculine en sortant de la réserve « hey, t'as vu le nombre de gens qui sont là pour toi mon pote ? C'est du délire »

« Je suis bien entouré » répondit Max.

« Je te sert quelque chose ? » Max la regarda un sourcil relevé.

« Un double ? » sourit-elle.

« Tu me connais trop bien Caro » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Caroline – car c'était bien elle – lui rendit un sourire complice. Elle et Ravel avaient ouvert ce petit bar quelques temps après leur sortie de l'école. C'était une petite affaire assez florissante et ils gagnaient plutôt pas mal leur vie. D'ailleurs, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir agrandir même ! Le groupe d'amis avait gardé contact avec Ravel et Caroline, qui au passage ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis Poudlard et venaient régulièrement prendre un verre ici.

Ils avaient apprit ce qu'il s'était passé trois ans plus tôt et la jeune fille qui nourrissait désormais de profond sentiment amicaux envers lui, lui avait offert son soutien en toutes circonstances.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

Il bu son verre d'une traite en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Ça va… disons que j'ai connu mieux mais je fais face » répondit-il sobrement.

Elle lui resservit un verre et s'appuya sur le comptoir pour lui parler d'égal à égal.

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là tu le sais ? »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit doucement.

« T'es un amour toi… je vais finir par regretter de t'avoir laissé partir » fit-il nostalgique.

Elle sourit en coin et se redressa lentement.

« Trop tard, ta chance est passée » dit-elle alors que Ravel l'enlaçait par derrière.

« Eh ! Désolé mon vieux, ta mère et ta grand-mère ont sacrément insisté pour faire cette petite fête, mon rôle moi c'était de t'amener ici » fit Ted en s'accoudant au comptoir, suivit par Charlène et Sébastian.

« On peut dire que c'était plutôt réussi » rétorqua le blond.

« Et moi alors ? Moi aussi j'ai obtenu mon diplôme ! » s'exclama Victoire boudeuse.

Max chopa un verre dans le comptoir, prit la bouteille des mains de Caroline, remplis le verre et le sien et le tendit à sa meilleure amie.

« Alors dans ce cas, à nous ! » scanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en trinquant avec lui et ils avalèrent leur verre culs sec.

« Oh non… » murmura Ted.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? » demanda Charlène.

« Quand ils commencent ces deux là, tu sais jamais quand ils s'arrêtent ! Je vais encore devoir la porter pour rentrer » se lamenta-t-il.

Sébastian lui tapa le dos gentiment.

« Je compatis… moi quand ça m'arrive, je la laisse dormir là où elle se trouve » dit-il.

« Menteur… » siffla Charlène à son oreille.

Sébastian sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Oups elle est là » murmura-t-il.

Ted sourit.

« On est désolé Max, on aurait aimé rester, mais il faut qu'on rentre, Sébastian a son dernier examen demain »

« Pas de soucis, merci d'être passé ça m'a fait plaisir » dit-il en embrassant Charlène et en serrant la main de l'ancien traqueur.

Quand il reporta son attention sur le bar, sa mine s'assombrit considérablement.

Effectivement, Caroline et Ravel avaient voulut innover en matière de modernité. Ils avaient donc parlementé avec le ministère et avaient obtenus l'autorisation d'installer une télévision et un juke box moldus dans leur bar, ce qui attirait évidemment la clientèle !

La télévision était en hauteur et fonctionnait en sourdine, mais les images que Max y vit, lui fendirent le cœur en deux.

La photo de Cassandra fit son apparition, avec un avis de recherche en dessous. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis trois ans maintenant. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, depuis le choix terrible qu'il avait eu à faire…

Flash back

_Encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, la jeune fille ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Il restait pourtant à son chevet, pleurant silencieusement les yeux perdu dans le vague en lui tenant la main. Les siennes étaient toujours couvertes de sang séché. Comment allait-il lui expliquer ça ? Quand il la regardait, elle avait toujours son ventre arrondi, il allait falloir le temps que tout se remette en place. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre et il lutta pour ne pas éclater à nouveau en sanglots._

_La culpabilité qu'il ressentait était telle, qu'il se demandait bien s'il la surmonterait un jour. Et elle ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…_

_Il sentit ses doigts bouger légèrement sous les siens et releva vivement la tête. Elle commençait à se réveiller. Il se leva doucement et regarda son visage de plus près. Ses yeux s'agitèrent, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, mais se refermèrent. Elle avait un masque à oxygène lui couvrant la bouche et le nez._

_« Cassy… » murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Elle ne répondit pas, essayant de faire surface. Elle était encore groggy par l'anesthésie._

_« Max… » dit-elle le son étouffé par le masque._

_« Chut… ne bouge pas, tu es à l'hôpital » dit-il._

_Elle ouvrait et fermait les yeux, complètement dans le vague et il n'avait de cesse de l'apaiser. Lui tenant la main et caressant ses cheveux de l'autre. Il avait les yeux gonflés et ils lui faisaient mal, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle posa son autre main qui n'était pas perfusée, sur son ventre et son visage se figea d'inquiétude en regardant le blond à ses cotés._

_« Mon bébé… » dit-elle._

_« Cassy… » dit-il l'air triste._

_Elle retira le masque._

_« Où est mon bébé… » elle avait la voix rauque à cause de l'intubation qu'on lui avait faite en urgence, pour pouvoir l'opérer._

_Elle essaya de se redresser, mais Max l'en empêcha en la retenant sur le lit. Elle ne put résister. Ses membres étaient complètement engourdis et ses os fraîchement repoussés, la faisaient terriblement souffrir encore. Elle se mit à paniquer et son cœur accéléra la cadence, car elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible avait eu lieu. Elle le comprit quand elle vit les yeux de Max rempli de larmes. Les siens s'embuèrent également._

_« Non… » implora-t-elle._

_« Ils… ils ont dû t'opérer… et Nel… elle… je suis désolé Cassy… » pleura-t-il._

_« Non… mon bébé… » sanglota-t-elle._

_« Je te demande pardon mon amour… je… je ne savais pas quoi faire… » pleura-t-il._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre._

_« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle soudain._

_Il la regarda, ayant du mal à se retenir de pleurer._

_« Blaise… tu… toi et le bébé étiez touché. Si Blaise t'opérais, il n'avait pas le temps de sauver Nel. Et s'il la mettait au monde par césarienne, c'était toi qui mourais. Je… j'ai dû choisir… » finit-il dans un murmure. _

_La douleur et la culpabilité tordaient chacun des traits de son visage. Elle écarquilla les yeux et retira vivement sa main de la sienne. Ses lèvres tremblèrent._

_« Tu… tu n'as pas fait ça Max ? Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris »_

_« Cassy… je suis désolé. Je... »_

_« C'était ta fille Max ! » cracha Cassandra, en larmes._

_Cette nouvelle donna un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur du jeune homme._

_« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il._

_« Tu as parfaitement bien entendu… tu as sacrifié la vie de ta fille »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Vas-t-en » trancha-t-elle._

_Max craqua, s'en était trop pour lui. Il éclata en sanglot et se jeta sur le bord du lit, en agrippant sa main._

_« Je t'en prie Cassy… qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? On surmontera ça, je sais qu'on le peu, me laisse pas je t'en prie, je t'aime… » pleura-t-il désespéré._

_« Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir Max… »_

_Il releva la tête. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu ! Savoir que cet enfant était la sienne ne changeait absolument rien à sa décision, parce que de toute façon, il avait décidé de faire comme si elle était de lui depuis le départ. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il avait eu facile ? Que cela avait été une évidence pour lui de tuer leur bébé pour l'épargner ? Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point il souffrait ?_

_« Cassy… »_

_« Je veux que tu t'en ailles »_

_« On en parlera plus tard » décida-t-il en se redressant._

_« Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais t'entends ? » lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir._

_Il la regarda, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, les mains tremblantes… et elle lui tourna le dos dans son lit, pleurant son enfant mort. _

_Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit en personne._

Fin du flash back.

Après cela, elle lui avait interdit l'accès à sa chambre d'hôpital et quand elle s'était enfin remise physiquement de cet accident qui avait coûté la vie de leur fille, elle avait plié bagage et était retournée aux Etats Unis, auprès de son père, de sa tante Sonia et son mari Jeff.

En trois ans, la seule à avoir eu de vraies nouvelles était sa sœur Charlène. C'est par elle qu'il avait su qu'elle travaillait en collaboration avec le FBI. Il y avait une branche de cette police, qui était au courant de la magie et qui avait fait appel à ses dons de voyance exceptionnels. D'ailleurs, une des plus grandes affaires de meurtres d'un tueur en série recherché depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, avait été résolue grâce à elle. L'affaire avait été suivie par tout les médias moldus et c'est ainsi que Max avait revu la femme de sa vie, pour la première fois, à la télévision. Il en avait acheté une depuis et guettait les informations sur CNN tout les jours, juste pour l'apercevoir une fois de temps en temps.

« Monte le son s'il te plaît Caro »

Soucieuse, elle le fit pourtant. La voix de la journaliste se fit entendre plus clairement, et tout le monde se tut en regardant le poste de télévision. Cassandra était un sujet sensible pour Max, tout le monde le savait.

_« Flash spécial ! Meurtre à Washington. Cassandra Holhund la fille de l'ancien président des états unis John Holhund, est accusée d'avoir tué le sénateur Grays à l'arme blanche… »_ disait la journaliste _« nous la connaissons depuis deux ans maintenant. Cette jeune femme a aidé à résoudre de nombreuses affaires criminelles. Elle dit avoir un don depuis toute petite et vouloir servir la bonne cause. Pourtant, ce matin, la petite amie du sénateur Grays, a retrouvé l'homme gisant dans une marre de sang, dans son bureau. Nous savons de source sûre, que Cassandra Holhund était présente et seule avec lui hier soir et qu'elle est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie ! Cette jeune femme a fui son domicile et est activement recherchée par le FBI. Elle est peut être dangereuse, si vous la voyez, veuillez contacter immédiatement la police… » _continuait la journaliste.

« Oh Cassy, qu'est ce que tu as fais… » murmura Max.

Victoire saisit la télécommande des mains de Caroline et éteignit la télévision. Quand max tourna les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, elle avait l'air déterminée.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger ça » dit-elle en vidant son verre d'une traite.

« Est ce bien raisonnable qu'elle boive comme ça ? » murmura Tonks à son mari.

Le silence était toujours de mise dans le bar. Le visage de Victoire avait perdu sa bonne humeur aussi soudainement que celui de Cassy était apparut à l'écran. Elle lui en voulait terriblement d'être partie comme une voleuse et Max le savait.

« T'as raison » il resservit les deux verres.

« J'ai toujours raison » commenta-t-elle d'un air suffisant.

Caroline qui s'était figée, à la vue de la jeune fille à l'écran, reprit ses esprits.

« Tournée générale ! » scanda-t-elle.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, au grand soulagement des époux Malefoy. D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers s'excusèrent auprès de leur fils et durent partir eux aussi, laissant le soin à Narcissa de garder ses petits enfants quelques heures, car ils avaient une chose urgente à faire pour le travail.

Ron, Pansy Luna, Blaise ainsi que Harry et Ginny restèrent encore deux heures et demi et quittèrent l'établissement eux aussi un peu plus tard, car leurs enfants respectifs revenaient le lendemain de Poudlard.

Fin de soirée, le spectacle était franchement désolant. Max et Victoire étaient complètement ivres. Accoudés au comptoir, ils trinquèrent à nouveau et la jeune femme vacilla dangereusement sur son tabouret. Le petit bar était désert, hormis le couple patron et eux trois.

« Woho… ça suffit je crois pour ce soir » tempéra Ted en retenant le bras de la rouquine qui s'apprêtait à engloutir son verre de tequila.

« Aaannh… » maugréa-t-elle.

« Ted, mon pote… » s'exclama Max indigné.

Celui-ci sourit.

« Et comment tu veux que je m'en sorte avec ces deux là moi » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Alléééé Teddyyyy… » s'exclama Victoire en s'affalant sur lui.

« Tu es ivres » répondit-il.

Elle se redressa et tenta de se tenir droite.

« Mais po… du tout » dit-elle la mine farouchement indignée.

Il rit et Max avec.

« Si ma vieille, t'es bourrée »

« Tu t'es r'gardé le blond » siffla-t-elle.

« Ouais mais moi… j'ai le droit aujourd'hui »

Elle ricana.

« Pourquoi, parce qu'à partir d'ajourd' hic… hui, t'as le droit de poursuivre les gens en lançant des sort et en criant hips… 'Auror Malefoy… je vous sommes de vous… arrêter' » dit-elle en prenant une grosse voix sérieuse, avant d'éclater de rire.

Max sourit en coin et vida son verre.

« Y a de ça… » confirma-t-il « mais surtout pour oublier… qu'un jour, on m'a obligé à me prendre… pour dieu » hoqueta-t-il.

Victoire le regarda les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, voilés par l'alcool. Caroline, Ravel et Ted grimacèrent. Ils en avaient prit l'habitude, Max avait l'alcool amer. Il était mélancolique quand il était saoul et la culpabilité qui ne le quittait pas un instant, lui faisait dire des choses abjectes sur lui-même parfois. Personne ne pourrait effacer la douleur qu'il ressentait, néanmoins si avant il buvait fréquemment, les saouleries se faisait rares pour lui ces derniers temps et puis, ils avaient l'habitude de ses réflexions qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, sauf lui. Il ricana et vida son verre encore une fois, la main vacillante.

« Rabat joie » pesta Victoire en descendant du tabouret, rattrapée par son petit ami.

« Je vais la déposer au lit et je reviens mon vieux » fit Ted.

« Ça va Ted… t'inquiète, je peux rentrer tout seul, je suis un grand garçon »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Filez » dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

« Okay, bon courage pour ton premier jour alors »

« C'est ça… merci »

« Eh ! » Victoire obligea Ted à attendre, tandis qu'elle vidait le verre qu'il l'avait empêché de boire « sois sage, Don Juan » dit-elle tandis qu'il l'entraînait vers la sortie.

« Bon mets moi un dernier s'il te plaît » Ravel le lui servit.

« Non, c'est pour la maison… » répondit-il tandis que Max sortait son portefeuille pour payer.

Il regarda son camarade et sourit en lui serrant la main comme un ami.

« Merci mon pote »

« Pas de quoi » sourit le métis.

« Allé, j'me casse » dit-il après avoir vidé son énième verre de la soirée.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Caroline.

« Ouais… toujours » il prit la main de la jeune fille et la baisa galamment « mon gars… t'as là une perle rare, surtout la laisse pas filer fais pas le con, comme moi je l'ai fait » dit-il à l'intention de Ravel.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et enlaça sa petite amie.

« T'inquiète mon gars, je veille au grain »

Max leur fit un clin d'œil et ils le regardèrent sortirent du bar en titubant. Caroline soupira et ses yeux devinrent soucieux.

« Il me fait de la peine le pauvre » murmura-t-elle.

Ravel resserra sa prise.

« À moi aussi, c'est une bien triste histoire »

« Ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours, il doit se sentir tellement mal… » dit-elle.

Il la retourna pour la regarder.

« Max est quelqu'un de bien, faut juste qu'il s'en souvienne. On est tous là pour lui, mais s'il ne nous laisse pas faire, nous n'y pouvons malheureusement rien »dit-il.

« Je sais. Mais il m'a habitué à autre chose que ce visage là, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître »

« Il remontera la pente… »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« J'espère sincèrement qu'on aura jamais à vivre ça » murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête.

« Ne pense pas à ça » répondit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« J'me disais… ça fait trois ans maintenant, on est posé… tu ne crois pas qu'on… enfin qu'on pourrait… »

« Fonder une famille ? » sourit-il.

« Tu voudrais ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« Tant que c'est avec toi, je te suis où que tu ailles ma poupée »

Elle lui sourit de toute sa splendeur et il la souleva, pour l'emmener à l'appartement qu'ils occupaient juste au dessus, prêt à passer un autre cap dans leur relation…

OoO

Max rentra tant bien que mal chez lui. Quand il réussi enfin à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure de sa porte et qu'il pénétra dans sa maison, il tituba jusqu'au salon. Il regarda la pièce désordonnée, d'un œil hagard. Elle était désespérément vide. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le bar, d'où il sortit une bouteille de Whisky et but au goulot. Son regard s'attarda sur les photos du buffet, une en particulier qu'il prit dans sa main. C'était elle. Elle était encore enceinte au moment où elle avait été prise. Il s'en souvenait, c'était lui qui était derrière l'objectif. Elle souriait et avait l'air heureuse.

Sa mère et ses amis lui avaient plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi il tenait tant à la garder à cette place. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de mettre ce cadre dans un tiroir. Mais elle lui permettait de se rappeler, parce qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier qu'il avait eu un jour, deux vies entre ses mains. Qu'il avait été le juge et le bourreau. Ce qu'il avait fait ce soir là, le rongeait au plus profond de son être.

Il avait tourné et retourné la question dans tout les sens, et s'il avait choisit le bébé ? Aurait-il pu vivre sans Cassandra ? Et à quoi bon aujourd'hui, puisqu'il les avait perdues toutes les deux ? Mais à ce moment là, ce moment précis où il avait décidé de sacrifier leur bébé, tout était parfaitement clair dans sa tête. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il estimait qu'il traverserait cette épreuve ensemble et que malgré la douleur que cette perte leur causerait, ils pourraient tout traverser puisqu'ils s'aimaient. Il s'était lourdement trompé et aujourd'hui, tout lui apparaissait désordonné, confus.

Qui qu'il ait choisit de toute façon, aurait été un fardeau et d'une atrocité sans limite. Il y avait des jours où il ne se supportait plus. Des jours, où le simple fait de se regarder dans une glace, plaçait son cœur dans un étau qui serrait tellement fort, qu'il en manquait d'air !

Alors dans ces moment là, il buvait pour oublier, juste un instant qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il buvait. Comme ce soir où il l'avait vue à la télévision.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, bouteille dans une main, photo dans l'autre et se laissa aller à ses pleurs qu'il ne s'autorisait désormais que quand il était seul, dans sa maison vide en serrant cette photo contre son cœur. Son seul souvenir matériel avec la gourmette qu'elle lui avait offerte lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Le dernier vestige d'un début de vie de bonheur…

OoO

C'était le silence total dans l'amphithéâtre. Sébastian restait concentré sur sa feuille, bien déterminé à réussir cet examen, qui au final ne lui donnait pas trop de fil à retordre. Il s'était levé encore plus tôt ce matin pour réviser.

Il reçu un coup de genoux, c'était son voisin et ami Larry. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de sa feuille.

« Il y a une fête ce soir, tu viendrais ? » demanda le jeune homme quatre ans plus jeune que lui.

« Chut » répondit l'ancien traqueur.

« Oh allez quoi » insista Larry « si on réussi, c'est un cap de franchi, ça se fête ! » sourit-il.

« On a même pas les résultats aujourd'hui, espèce d'abruti ! Tu vas fêter une réussite, alors que si ça se trouve tu t'es planté ! » siffla une voix féminine.

Sébastian releva les yeux et rencontra les yeux verts et contrariés de Florence. C'était ses deux principaux camarades de fac, même si Sébastian se mêlait toujours à tout le monde, il avait sympathisé avec ces deux là dés le début de son entrée à l'unif. L'an passé, ils avaient finit par arrêter de se tourner autour et sortaient désormais ensemble, enfin ! Florence était de nature sérieuse et lunatique tandis que Larry lui, était un gai luron aimant les fêtes et toujours à faire de l'humour, parfois même pour rien.

« Mon amour, tu es très encourageante ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Tais toi donc, Seb' n'a pas encore finit, on peu parler de ça à la sortie non ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Sébastian secoua la tête et se concentra sur son examen. À la dernière question, il plissa les yeux, releva la tête et fouilla sa mémoire. C'est toujours ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il butait sur une question, il regardait la foule de l'amphithéâtre et la réponse finissait toujours par lui revenir. Il ne lui manquait qu'une partie de la réponse et il avait rempli le reste. C'était une des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait pas peur, il était toujours sûr de lui, il savait qu'il avait réussi.

En parcourant les rangées d'élèves, Sébastian se figea et en laissa même tomber son stylo. Une jeune fille, assise une dizaine de rangées plus bas que lui, sur la droite, était très concentrée sur sa feuille et c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle posa sn stylo. Elle avait tourné son regard une seconde, rien qu'une seconde vers lui.

Des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, des yeux bleus comme la nuit, un sourire qui restait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, ce petit nez et ces fossettes… il avait les yeux écarquillés et ses mains tremblèrent.

« C'est impossible… » murmura-t-il.

Il entendait encore ses cris de douleur.

_« J'ai mal Seb'… »_

_« Ça va aller… je vais te sortir de là... »_

_« Je t'aime… » pleura-t-elle._

La mine décomposée, Sébastian n'entendit qu'à peine la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'examen. Il la regarda se lever, jetant son sac à dos sur son épaule. Elle portait une robe d'été noire avec des petites fleurs, ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés. Elle discutait avec des amis en remontant vers l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre et disparut de son champ de vision.

« Hey Seb' ça va ? » demanda Florence inquiète.

Il revint à lui et regarda ses deux amis, n'étant toujours pas remit. Son cœur battait la chamade, avait-il rêvé ? Était-ce bien elle ?

« Ça va… j'ai cru, reconnaître quelqu'un » répondit-il évasif.

« T'es sûr ? On dirait que t'as vu un revenant ! » s'exclama Larry.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire » murmura Sébastian pour lui-même.

Il regarda encore la porte d'entrée et en eu même des sueurs froides. Tout se passait bien pourtant depuis qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, était-ce un effet secondaire ? De voir des morts ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, alors il dévala les escaliers, sortit en trombe et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, mais dû s'arrêter lorsqu'il arriva dehors il se rendit à l'évidence, elle avait disparut.

« Géraldine… » murmura-t-il douloureusement.

OoO

Quand Max papillonna des yeux le lendemain, il avait une tête comme un gros char et dormait dans une position inconfortable, face contre terre. Sa vision d'abord floue, dessina les contours d'une silhouette dans la lumière du jour de son salon.

Il se redressa, en se tenant l'arrière du crâne et étira ses membres douloureux, qui craquèrent. Il se frotta les yeux et sa vision se fit plus nette. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa petite sœur au beau milieu de son salon, tenant son ours en peluche et toujours vêtue de sa robe de nuit.

« Jessie ? » s'exclama-t-il « mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

La fillette était au bord des larmes.

« Hey qu'est ce qui se passe ma crevette ? » demanda-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

Ce qu'il regretta instantanément, quand toute la pièce tourna. Il se stabilisa une seconde, et rejoignit sa petite sœur en deux enjambées.

« Maman et papa font toujours dodo ! Et les jumeaux ben y pleurent tout le temps ! »

« Comment ça maman et papa font toujours dodo ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hocha la tête, serrant sa peluche contre elle.

« J'ai même sauté sur le lit, mais ils se réveillent pas Max »

Le ton apeuré de l'enfant le mit mal à l'aise. Il essaya de cacher son inquiétude qui commençait à poindre en lui et prit la petite dans ses bras.

« Alors c'est que tu n'as pas sauté assez fort, viens on va aller les réveiller d'accord ? »

Pas très rassuré, Jessie acquiesça et Max sortit, portant sa petite sœur malgré ses tremblements et sa gueule de bois très, très marquée.

Il traversa toute la rue et effectivement, lorsqu'il entra dans la grande maison de ses parents, les jumeaux hurlaient à plein poumons. Il soupira et fronça les sourcils à cause de sa migraine. Par mesure de sécurité, Hermione et Drago laissaient toujours la porte de la chambre des jumeaux ouverte, mais élevaient un champ de force, les empêchant de sortir. Un matin, ils les avaient retrouvé tout les deux dans la piscine et il s'en était fallut de très peu pour qu'un drame arrive, alors désormais ils faisaient en sorte de les laisser en sécurité la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lèvent.

« Très bien… » soupira Max en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il assit Jessie sur le rehausseur placé sur une chaise pour elle et lui servit un bol de céréales, tout en cherchant une potion anti gueule de bois « super » soupira-t-il en ouvrant un énième placard, sans rien trouver.

Et les jumeaux qui hurlaient toujours !

« Je viens, je viens les garçons » cria-t-il en mettant deux tasses de cacao à chauffer dans le micro ondes.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rendit immédiatement à la chambre de ses frères, en larmes devant la porte.

« Là, là… je suis là » dit-il alors que les gamins se précipitaient dans ses bras.

Il passa avec eux devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents qui restait désespérément close et fronça les sourcils. Il plaça les jumeau dans leurs chaises hautes respectives et lança un sort dessus, afin qu'ils n'en sortent pas. Il leur donna leur chocolat chaud, avec des tartines grillées et après s'être assuré qu'ils déjeunaient tous, se décida à monter.

« Je reviens les enfants, je vais réveiller vos marmottes de parents, soyez sage je redescends vite » dit-il.

Il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine, elle indiquait 8h17. Il remonta pour la deuxième fois les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la chambre de ses parents. Il tendit d'abord l'oreille, afin de s'assurer de ne pas les déranger dans leur… éventuelle activité et n'entendant rien, frappa une première fois. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il frappa une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort.

« Maman ? Papa ? C'est moi, tout va bien ? »

« … »

Il frappa encore plus énergiquement, sans succès. Il inspira et décida d'ouvrir et d'entrer.

« Maman, papa… j'ai pas le temps de faire du babysitting vous vous souvenez ? C'est mon premier jour aujourd'hui » railla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le grand lit.

Ils étaient là, tout les deux, endormit. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas et Max le vit tout de suite. Les draps étaient impeccablement tirés jusqu'à leurs mentons respectifs et ils semblaient plus figés que dans un profond sommeil. Il se précipita sur sa mère et la secoua par les épaules, sans aucune réaction. Il fit de même avec son père, sans réaction.

Son cœur commença alors à s'emballer, là c'était clair, quelque chose n'allait pas !

« Maman ! » cria-t-il « Papa ! Non, non, non… » fit-il paniqué en prenant leurs pouls.

Leurs cœurs battaient de façon normale et régulière. Ils respiraient tout les deux de façon lente et profonde, comme pendant le sommeil. Alors pourquoi ne se réveillaient-ils pas ?

Il sortit de la chambre avec précipitation et descendit les escaliers, en sautant des marches. Il sentait son cœur marteler sa tête, augmentant encore la douleur. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro, jetant un œil rapide aux enfants dans la cuisine, qui déjeunaient toujours tranquillement.

« _Allô ?_ »

« Harry, c'est mes parents… il est arrivé quelque chose » dit-il précipitamment.

« _J'arrive_ » entendit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Grand-mère ! » s'exclama-t-il en décrochant à nouveau son téléphone.

OoO

Dans l'heure qui suivait, une foule de gens se bousculaient à la porte de la maison. Narcissa et Patrick étaient venus après l'appel de leur petit fils, pour s'occuper des enfants et s'assurer qu'ils ne ressentent pas l'angoisse et l'inquiétude grandissante des personnes présentes, y compris la leur.

Dans la chambre des époux Malefoy, le couple Potter et le couple Weasley étaient présents, ainsi que deux nouvelles recrues dans le département des aurors, regardant Blaise que Harry avait appelé à la rescousse, ausculter leurs amis. C'était le silence le plus total dans la chambre. Ginny, Pansy et leurs maris avaient la mine très soucieuse.

Blaise remit son stéthoscope autour de son cou et haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas… » dit-il enfin.

« Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? » s'inquiéta Max.

« Relativement bien oui »

« Alors qu'est ce qui leur arrive Blaise ? Médicalement parlant, il y a quelque chose ?» s'enquit Harry très inquiet.

« Et bien il est clair que ne pas se réveiller d'un sommeil est plus que troublant, mais si ta question est est ce pour des raisons médicales ? Alors je te répondrais non. J'ai fait l'examen le plus complet possible. J'ai sondé tout leurs organes avec ma baguette, y comprit le cerveau et tout est normal » leur apprit-il aussi perdu qu'eux.

« C'est du délire ! » s'exclama Max.

« On dirait qu'ils sont dans le coma, mais il y a beaucoup de magie » fit Blaise sceptique.

« Un sort ? » demanda Ron.

« Probablement » approuva le métis.

« Dans ce cas si c'est un sort, je sais qui pourrait… »

« Appelez Victoire Weasley ! » ordonna Harry à l'intention des nouveaux.

OoO

« Allez debout Vic', le travail n'attendra pas »

« Hulmprf »

Ted leva les yeux au ciel. Il tira la couverture, la faisant râler de nouveau.

« Mademoiselle Weasley ! »

La rouquine affalée de tout son long en travers du lit, ouvrit un œil et regarda son petit ami de travers, avant de le refermer.

« Oh tes yeux de tueuse n'impressionnent que toi tu sais, tu as une cliente qui t'attends, t'as oublié ? » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Avec un soupir et un gémissement semblable à un animal blessé, elle se redressa tant bien que mal.

« Oh… ma tête » gémit-elle les cheveux complètement en pétard.

Elle avait l'impression désagréable de trembler de la tête au pied, elle se sentait fébrile et un marteau piqueur jouait avec les os de son crâne.

« Mon pauvre petit chat… » feignit Ted qui se retenait de rire en la regardant.

Elle leva enfin ses yeux vers lui et le gratifia du regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait lui servir. Il était déjà douché, apprêté, prêt à partir pour la boutique de potions. Elle le détestait en cet instant. Et plus que tout encore, elle détestait son petit sourie narquois naissant qui disait 'bien fais pour toi, ça t'apprendra espèce d'ivrogne'.

Elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouiller les narines. Enfin… délicieuse aurait été le bon adjectif, si elle n'avait pas eu une furieuse envie de vomir.

« Éloigne cette chose de ma vue » pesta-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

« On a du remous ? » se moqua-t-il.

« C'est ça marre toi »

« Tu verrais ta tête, c'est que du bonheur » s'exclama-t-il hilare, laissant enfin éclater le fou rire qu'il retenait depuis dix bonne minutes.

Elle prit le coussin et le lui jeta à la figure, il l'évita toujours en riant.

« Raté »

« Vas-t-en espèce d'être cruel sans compassion » siffla-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi » rigola-t-il en se ruant sur la porte de la chambre.

« Hypocrite » marmonna-t-elle.

« À ce soir chérie » dit-il en sortant afin d'éviter le deuxième coussin qu'elle lui lançait.

« Je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça ! » hurla-t-elle à la porte fermée.

Seul le rire de son petit ami lui répondit dans l'escalier qu'il dévalait à toute vitesse. Elle se leva comme une furie, enfila son peignoir et sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant.

Ted arriva devant la porte d'entrée, en secouant la tête avec ce sourire absolument heureux sur le visage et l'ouvrit, prêt à partir travailler. Il tomba nez à nez avec deux hommes de carrures plutôt imposantes, l'air un peu bourru.

« Nous venons chercher Victoire Weasley » fit l'un des deux avec suffisance.

Ted le regarda de haut en bas.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Nous sommes aurors, c'est un ordre de Harry Potter » répondit le deuxième.

Ted perdit son sourire.

OoO

« Pourquoi papa et maman ils ne se lèvent pas ? » demanda Jessie à sa grand-mère.

Ils étaient sur la terrasse du jardin avec Patrick et surveillaient les jumeaux qui jouaient dans le jardin. Jessie qui était un peu plus grande, comprenaient un peu plus de chose que ses frères. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

Max avait appelé grand-mère. Tonton Harry, tatie Ginny, tonton Ron, Tatie Pansy et tonton Blaise étaient dans la chambre de ses parents, avec d'autres gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Narcissa regarda sa petite fille et comprit immédiatement qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui mentir.

« On ne sait pas mon ange… »

« Mais, tonton Blaise il va les réveiller hein ? »

« C'est possible oui, mais ça prendra peut être du temps » répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Jessie fronçait les sourcils. Tout ça dépassait sa logique d'enfant.

« Je veux pas qu'ils restent tout le temps endormis » dit-elle la voix implorante.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que tout le monde cherche à trouver le moyen de les réveiller ma puce » répondit prudemment Narcissa.

Elle était morte d'inquiétude et Patrick qui lui prit la main en la serrant très fort, aussi. Ils se regardèrent les yeux angoissés et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Et si tu allais jouer avec tes frères ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Non, je préfère rester avec toi » dit-elle en se blottissant contre elle.

Victoire passa la porte, précédée des deux molosses, suivie de Ted. Elle les suivit à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre et ils barrèrent le passage à Ted.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » s'indigna ce dernier.

« Il n'y a que la demoiselle qui peut entrer »

« Il vient » trancha Victoire d'un ton sec.

« Désolé, ce sont les ordres » répondit l'autre implacable.

« Écoute-moi bien le gorille. J'ai prit une cuite hier soir, tu viens me chercher au saut du lit, je n'ai pas eu de potion anti gueule de bois, j'ai mal au crâne et je suis de très, très mauvaise humeur, alors ne me cherche pas ou je te mets mon poings dans la face t'as pigé ? » siffla-t-elle.

Le nouvel auror ouvrit la bouche, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Max qui comprit rapidement la situation.

« Il peut entrer » dit-il.

Victoire regarda l'auror qui se renfrogna, le défiant d'oser dire quelque chose, avant d'entrer elle aussi.

« Détendez vous les gars, c'est votre premier jour, vous prenez les choses trop à cœur » se moqua-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Max regarda sa meilleure amie en arquant un sourcil.

« La ferme » marmonna-t-elle avec humeur.

Il sourit légèrement et lui tendit une fiole qu'elle avala d'une traite !

« Tu m'explique ? » demanda-t-elle attendant qu'elle fasse son effet, qui ne tarda pas à se manifester.

« Je les ai retrouvés comme ça ce matin, ils ne se réveillent pas et médicalement ils vont bien, Blaise à vérifié. C'est un sort » dit-il en désignant le lit de ses parents.

Victoire s'approcha.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais essayer » dit-elle en retroussant ses manches.

Elle prit sa baguette, décrivit plusieurs formes au dessus du lit, en chuchotant des formules. Elle attendit quelques minutes durant lesquelles, tout le monde regardait le lit et le couple endormit dedans, comme s'ils allaient se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, mais rien.

« Ce n'est pas normal… je n'arrive pas à établir la connexion entre ma baguette et la magie qui les entoure… » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais enfin qui leur a fait ça ? » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ils étaient sur une grosse affaire, quelqu'un veut probablement les réduire au silence » fit Harry évasif.

Victoire se plaça aux pieds du lit et recommença plusieurs fois ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Désolé Max… ça risque d'être très long avant d'arriver à un résultat ! Si seulement je savais le sort qui leur a été lancé… » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'arrives pas à conjurer le sort ? »

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! C'est tellement puissant et bourré de magie que ça me bloque le passage aux particules magiques du sortilège, ça va me prendre une éternité rien que pour identifier le sort qui leur a été lancé ! Alors le conjurer… on en est loin » répondit-elle très inquiète.

« Il va pourtant falloir Vic' » intervint Ted.

« Tu m'excuse, mais je fais ce que je peux ! » pesta-t-elle.

« Regarde » dit-il en désignant le pied d'Hermione qui dépassait de la couverture.

Tout le monde s'approcha pour observer les veines de son coup de pieds. Elles n'étaient plus bleues, mais noires comme du charbon et gonflées.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? » murmura Ron.

Il souleva la couverture, le deuxième pied était au même stade et ceux de Drago également.

Max fronça les sourcils et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il releva vivement la tête et regarda Harry.

« Moi je sais qui peux nous aider » dit-il.

_I'm falling apart / Je tombe en morceaux  
I'm barely breathing / Je respire à peine  
With a broken heart / Avec un coeur brisé  
That's still beating / Qui bat encore  
In the pain (In the pain) / Dans la douleur (dans la douleur)  
Is there healing / Il y a la guérison  
In your name / Dans ton nom  
I find meaning / Je trouve du sens  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin on) / Alors je m'accroche (je m'accroche)  
(I'm still holdin on) (I'm holdin on) / (Je m'accroche) (je m'accroche)  
I'm barely holding on to you / Je m'accroche tout juste à toi_

À suivre…

* * *

Voila, voila ! Le ton est lancé ! Mais qu'est-il donc arrivé à Drago et Hermione ? Et que pensez-vous du meurtre commit par Cassandra ? Qui est la jeune femme que Sébastian à aperçu ? Pensez vous que Géraldine est belle et bien morte ?

Je suis toute ouïe à vos questions ! lol j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! A vendredi pour la suite ^^

Gros bisou

Jess

Les paroles concernent encore une fois Max :)


	4. Ch2 Supercherie

Bonjour, bonjour !

Toutes mes excuses pour ce petit jour de retard, les explications sont données sur ma page facebook, Cmwamisskika ^^ Bien !

Voici donc, le deuxième chapitre. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement contente, mais voila il est là lol je suis une éternel insatisfaite ! xD Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et espère quand même qu'il vous plaira :)

**Disclaimer :** tout ce qui sort de L'univers de Harry Potter, appartient à JK Rowling, le reste est à moi ^^

_Bring me to life, Evanescence_

**Choco-Jo: Ahlalala! Quel début! J'adooooore! **_J'aime que tu aimes lol_** Par contre j'ai pas trop compris leur réaction vis à vis de Cassandra... Pourquoi personne ne s'est même un minimum inquiété? **_Qui te dit que personne ne s'est inquiété ? xD_** Bon courage! **_Merci beaucoup ! ^^_

**Oceanemalfoy: C est ouf c est ouf toujours aussi ouf toujours! **_Lol !_** Vite vendredi ! **_Ah on est samedi xD mais je l'ai dis plus haut, faut aller voir sur la page facebook ce genre d'infos -)_

**Al: J'adore toutes ces nouvelles intrigues, ça commence très bien lol. Merci pour le temps que tu prends à continuer cette histoire ) **_Oh mais non, merci à vous de continuer à me soutenir ! -)_** Et j'avoue que Cassy en méchante ça mé déplairait pas mais je pense pas qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose dans le meurtre sauf si le mec c'était le sosie de Max XD **_Et pourtant… lol bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Ch.2. Supercherie.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside__/__(Réveille-moi) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_  
_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside__/_ _(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_  
(_Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark__/_ _(Sauve-moi) Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité_

« À qui tu penses ? »

Max inspira.

« À Cassy »

« Pardon ? » s'insurgea Victoire « j'espère que tu plaisantes là ? »

« Pas du tout, tu dis toi-même que tu mettras une plombe à identifier le sort. Le temps nous est compté »

« Je trouverais une solution, je n'ai pas besoin de Cassandra » siffla la rousse.

« Ça c'est à moi d'en décider, si tu nous disais ce que tu as en tête » intervint Harry.

« C'est simple. Cassy est capable de voir le passé d'une personne en la touchant, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire » répondit-il.

« Tu sembles oublier un léger détail » fit Ron « Cassandra est activement recherchée par la police moldue »

« Pour meurtre » ajouta Victoire soulignant l'importance de son délit.

« Oh je t'en prie Vic' ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire ?! » s'exclama Max scandalisé.

« Tu l'as vue toi-même non ? » se buta la rouquine.

« Il y a sûrement une explication à ça, ce n'est pas parce que t'as une dent contre elle, qu'il faut croire ce que les médias racontent ! » continua-t-il furieux.

Victoire ne répondit pas à ça et leva la tête fièrement.

« Il nous suffirait de la trouver avant eux » continua-t-il en détourna son regard orageux de sa meilleure amie.

« En admettant qu'elle accepte de nous aider » grimaça Blaise.

« Elle le fera, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui » rétorqua Max.

« Et comment tu comptes faire Sherlock ? » ironisa Victoire.

« Charlène pourrait peut être t'éclairer ? » suggéra Ginny.

Max hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Il décrocha le combiné de son téléphone pour la troisième fois de la journée et composa le numéro des Withman.

« _Allô ?_ »

« Salut c'est Max »

« _Ah ! Comment tu vas ? Tu n'es pas au travail ? Ne me dis pas que t'avais trop mal aux cheveux !_ » s'exclama-t-elle rieuse.

« Non, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à mes parents Charlène, j'ai besoin de toi »

« _Oh non… tout ce que tu veux, dis moi ?_ » dit-elle très sérieusement cette fois.

« Il faut que je trouve Cassy, j'ai besoin d'elle… c'est une question de vie ou de mort »

« _…_ »

« Je sais que tu as régulièrement de ses nouvelles »

« _Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma sœur depuis des mois Max, je te l'assure_ » répondit-elle très sincèrement.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« _Oui_ »

« Bien… s'il te plaît si elle te contacte, fais le moi savoir d'accord ? »

« _Bien sûr Max ! Je vais réveiller Sébastian et nous allons venir si nous pouvons aider en quoi que ce soit…_ »

« Merci Charlène c'est gentil… à plus tard » et il raccrocha.

Il remonta dans la chambre de ses parents où tout le monde l'attendait. Il secoua la tête en entrant dans la pièce.

« Elle ne lui donne plus de nouvelles depuis quelques mois »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné » railla Victoire.

« Vic'… » soupira Ted.

« Et quoi encore ! Elle disparait sans la moindre explication, vous pensiez sincèrement que parce que vous aviez besoin d'elle, elle allait courir à votre secours ? Elle a les flics au cul Ted ! Elle se fiche pas mal de nous » rétorqua Victoire amer.

« Il faut la piéger » s'exclama soudain Max faisant volontairement fi des remarques acerbes de Victoire.

« Comment ? » interrogea Ron.

« J'ai une idée, mais il faudrait que je parle à son père »

« Son père ? »

« Wow, wow doucement ! Tu ne peux pas te charger de cette affaire Max » intervint Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement, tu n'as aucune expérience et… »

« Dans ce cas, Ron, Tonks et toi-même ne pouvez pas être sur cette affaire Harry ! Vous êtes tous des amis proches, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! »

« Tu ne peux pas enquêter sur un dossier impliquant tes parents Max, point ! »

« Me fais pas ça Harry, s'il te plaît… je ne pourrais pas être efficace autrement. Cette histoire va interférer dans mon travail, alors autant que je fasse mes preuves de cette façon ! Je t'en prie cette règle est stupide » implora Max.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Harry soupira fortement en pinçant l'arête de son nez, pesant le pour et le contre. De toute façon, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et autant qu'il garde un œil sur lui. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort après tout.

« J'en ai assez de vous les Malefoy ! Toujours à discuter et contester les ordres, garde à l'esprit que je suis ton supérieur dorénavant, j'espère que c'est clair ? » pesta Harry, Max hocha la tête « bien, c'est d'accord, mais tu ne fais rien sans mon approbation, où celle de Ron et à la moindre incartade, tu es viré de l'enquête tu saisi ? Tu dois rester objectif et ne pas laisser tes émotions aveugler ton jugement »

« Je veux juste ramener mes parents Harry »

« Très bien… je t'écoute, c'est quoi ton plan ? »

OoO

Assis dans le fauteuil du salon de sa maison, un verre à la main, John Holhund regarda fixement le jeune homme blond assis en face de lui.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Max, c'est ma fille » dit-il calmement.

« Je sais que ce que je vous demande est énorme monsieur, mais il s'agit de mes parents. Elle est la seule qui puisse nous aider » répondit le jeune Malefoy.

« Et tu es absolument sûr que ça marchera ? » intervint Sonia, présente également avec Jeff.

« On est sûr de rien, nous ne nous basons que sur des hypothèses, mais nous pensons que ça marchera » répondit Harry.

« Vous _pensez _? Et qu'en est-il du FBI, vous y avez pensé à ça ? »

« Ils ne seront pas dans la confidence, ça restera entre nous, du moins pour l'instant »

« Justement, ils seront présents eux aussi… je connais ma fille, ce n'est pas une meurtrière » continua John « et je ne veux pas qu'elle aille en prison, car il y a forcément une explication »

« C'est aussi pour ça que nous aimerions la trouver. Moi non plus je ne crois pas à cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas en se cachant qu'elle arrangera son cas. S'il vous plaît, nous devons tenter le coup » insista Max.

John regarda Jeff, son garde du corps, mais aussi conseiller et ami.

« Il n'y a pas trente six solution John » grimaça ce dernier.

John soupira pour la deuxième fois.

« Elle va m'en vouloir à mort… » murmura-t-il résigné.

« C'est aussi pour son bien monsieur » fit Max.

« Vous promettez que vous l'aiderez à se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'est mise ? »

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir John, je vous le promets » répondit Harry.

« Très bien… faites ce que vous avez à faire dans ce cas »

« Très bien, voila le programme : nous allons appeler tout les médias moldus, la police et une ambulance. Vous allez devoir vous cacher quelques temps chez mes parents. Si cela marche et qu'elle vient, vous n'aurez pas à le faire très longtemps »

« Avez-vous pensé à l'après ? »

« Faites nous confiance » répondit simplement Harry.

« Et vous allez faire ça maintenant ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. Plus vite elle sera là, plus vite elle pourra nous aider » répondit Max.

« Très bien, laissez-moi le temps de préparer ma valise » soupira John en se levant du canapé.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Si le FBI l'attrape avant vous ? » s'inquiéta Jeff.

« Nous sommes des sorciers Jeff » railla le blond.

« Ne sous-estime pas les forces de l'ordre moldues Max, tu pourrais être surpris » riposta Jeff.

« C'est pourtant la seule solution qu'on a, on fera avec les inconvénients » dit-il.

« Tu pourrais accompagner John chez les Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr » accepta immédiatement Sonia.

« Je suis prêt » annonça John un sac à la main.

Il évitait soigneusement le regard de Max. Ce garçon qui avait dû endosser une responsabilité qu'il aurait dû prendre lui-même, si seulement il n'avait pas oublié son téléphone dans la voiture ce soir là. Il aurait pu prendre l'appel de Jeff, débarquer à l'hôpital et sauver sa fille lui-même. Elle lui en aurait probablement voulut, mais au moins elle aurait pu compter sur Max pour la soutenir et avec le temps, tout se serait arranger. Au lieu de ça, par sa faute deux vies avaient été détruites. Celle de sa fille et celle de Max.

John s'en voulait beaucoup pour ça. Ça n'était pas à lui de prendre soin de sa fille, pas encore. Il avait l'impression de rater toujours tout avec elle. Il se demandait bien comment ce jeune garçon arrivait encore à faire face après tout ça.

« John ? » demanda Sonia en présentant son bras.

L'ancien président revient à lui et passa son bras dans celui de son ex belle sœur. Et ils disparurent dans le bruit caractéristique au transplanage.

« Bien, au travail. Jeff, on a besoin de toi pour la crédibilité de l'histoire, ça ira ? »

« Bien sûr Harry, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour aider à les ramener »

« Très bien, j'appelle les médias, appelles les secours et Max, charge toi de l'illusion dans la chambre. J'espère que t'es bon en métamorphose » ironisa le chef des aurors.

Max se tourna vers Jeff.

« Merci »

« Tout le monde aime tes parents Max, on va les sortir de là »

« Ouais… » fit Max incertain.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, tandis que Jeff sortait son portable de sa poche.

OoO

Dans la maison des Malefoy, l'ancien président des Etats Unis s'étaient installé dans l'une des sept chambres de l'immense demeure. Les épouses de Ron et Harry étaient parties travailler malgré tout, en faisant promettre de donner des nouvelles. Ron était resté auprès de sa nièce, qui tentait désespérément de percer les défenses du sort, en vain.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » pesta-t-elle pour la dixième fois au moins.

« Je vais chercher un café » fit Ron en sortant de la chambre.

« Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver chaton » l'apaisa Ted.

« Je ne m'énerve pas, enfin si peut être… je ne supporte pas d'être impuissante » s'exclama-elle en s'asseyant au sol adossée au lit.

Ils étaient seuls dans la grande chambre des époux Malefoy, qui reposaient telles des statues de pierre, figée dans un sommeil sans fin.

« Tu pourrais demander un coup de main à ton père ? Il ne pratique plus, mais a toujours plus d'expérience » tenta-t-il en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« Tu crois que j'y avais pas déjà pensé ? Mes parents sont à l'étranger, je n'ai aucun moyen de les contacter, il y a une éternité qu'ils ne sont plus partis en vacances, alors ils ont fait en sorte d'être totalement injoignables… » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu devrais faire une pause Vic' »

« Je ne peux pas faire de pause Teddy, Drago et Hermione sont ma priorité, je ne peux pas les abandonner »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais ils ont raison, Cassy va pouvoir t'aider à comprendre »

« Non ! » dit-elle en levant la main, il soupira.

« Vic' s'il te plaît… »

« Après ce qu'elle a fait subir à Max ? Et puis nous abandonner tous comme ça, sans donner la moindre nouvelle ? J'étais sa meilleure amie, sa confidente ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru capable de me faire ça »

« Ils ont perdu leur bébé Vic' »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien, je vois mon meilleur ami se détruire jour après jour depuis cette tragédie… et je sais qu'elle est anéantie elle aussi. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir, elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre la fuite »

« Tu dis ça par compassion pour Max, ou c'est ton égo blessé qu'elle t'ait abandonnée toi aussi qui parle ? » fit-il en relevant un sourcil.

Elle tourna des yeux lançant des éclairs vers lui.

« D'accord, comme tu voudras… mais tu vas devoir admettre qu'elle peut t'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non et puis n'oublie pas, il ne s'agit pas de toi… » termina-t-il en se levant et tournant les talons.

Elle ne le retint pas et il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle avait son tempérament et il l'aimait aussi pour ça. Même si parfois, il avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier. Il croisa Ron tenant deux tasses dans ses mains, qui haussa un sourcil. Ted secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sortir.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit le café fumant.

« Merci » il lui sourit.

« Ça va ? » dit-il en prenant place par terre avec elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire oncle Ron, j'ai essayé toute la journée, sans succès » soupira-t-elle.

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose à ton métier, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu ne baisseras pas les bras, tu y arriveras »

« Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral » dit-elle.

Il sourit un peu.

« Je suis inquiet aussi Vic', ce sont mes amis qui sont allongés là. Je sais que tu as peur, on a tous peur. Mais rien que le fait que tu sois là, à te casser la tête pour les sortir de là, prouve que tu accompliras de grandes choses. Personne ne sait ce qui leur arrive et tu dois avouer que Cassandra, est notre meilleur atout »

Elle grimaça.

« Tu lui en veut hein ? »

« C'est clair… mais vous avez raison, j'ai besoin d'elle »

« Tu vois » dit-il avec entrain « un pas en avant »

Elle lui sourit.

« Et si j'y arrive pas oncle Ron ? »

« Tu auras fait tout ce que tu pourras, tu es la fille de Bill et ma nièce, la persévérance est notre deuxième nom de famille »

« Je suis découragée avant même d'avoir pu obtenir un résultat, par où dois-je commencer ? »

« Par prendre un peu de recul déjà. Tu es émotionnellement impliquée, tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Mais tu dois garder à l'esprit, que ce sont des clients comme les autres, sans penser à ce qu'ils représentent pour toi, ni à Max et te focaliser sur ton travail. C'est comme nous les aurors, c'est pour cette raison que Harry ne voulait pas que Max se charge du dossier »

Elle le regarda, incertaine.

« J'aimerais tellement comprendre » dit-elle en les regardant.

« C'est ce qu'on veut tous ma chérie » dit-il en mettant un bras autour de son épaule.

Elle posa sa tête dessus et soupira. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et se lève.

« T'as raison, je vais tout reprendre à zéro et me servir de mon savoir, merci oncle Ron » dit-elle en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue.

« Euh… pas de quoi » dit-il en la regardant sortir de la chambre.

Elle dévala les escaliers et retrouva Ted dans le jardin. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça par la taille.

« T'es fâché ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr que non… je sais ce qui t'attends, je comprends » dit-il en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

« T'es le meilleur petit ami du monde, j'espère que tu le sais au moins ? »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Hum, hum »

Ils se retournèrent sur Max qui venait d'arriver.

« Alors ? »

« Il a accepté, d'ailleurs Sonia l'a amené ici »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sortie de la chambre de toute la journée » répondit-elle.

« Tu crois que ça marchera ? » demanda Ted incertain.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à croiser les doigts » grimaça le blond « du nouveau de ton coté ? »

Victoire secoua la tête.

« Je vais avoir besoin de certaines choses et nous allons devoir loger ici un moment »

« Il n'y a aucun problème pour ça, il y a bien assez de chambres dans cette maison et vous êtes ici chez vous »

« Ça ne t'embête pas au moins ? » demanda-t-elle à Ted.

« Pas le moins du monde »

« Très bien, je vais revenir Max, il faut que je passe chez moi chercher quelques affaires, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Nooon ! Je veux pas, je veux pas ! » les trois amis virent arriver Jessie en larmes, se ruer sur son frère.

« Jessie ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il en la hissant dans ses bras.

« Je veux pas aller chez grand-mère… s'il te plaît Max, je veux rester avec toiii » pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Narcissa regardait la scène d'un air las, sur le pas de la porte du jardin.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle allait venir quelques temps à la maison » expliqua-t-elle.

« Jessie ma puce, écoute moi… je vais travailler beaucoup pour essayer de réveiller papa et maman est ce que tu comprends ? »

« Mais je veux rester avec toi, s'il te plaît Max, m'oblige pas… » continua la petite en sanglotant.

« Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi crevette, pas pour l'instant »

« Mais… je veux… pas… partir » hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et Max regarda sa grand-mère résigné. Elle était loin d'être bête et savait que quelque chose de grave se passait, il n'avait pas le cœur à continuer sur cette voie.

« Très bien, tu restes Jessie ça te vas ? »

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! »

« Mais grand-mère peu rester ici » continua-t-elle avec espoir.

« Ben voyons » marmonna la concernée.

« On va faire comme ça. Va rejoindre les jumeaux, on va aller au bain je dois discuter encore un peu avec grand-mère » il posa la petite à terre, qui détala à l'intérieur.

« Max… »

« Laisse moi gérer ça grand-mère, je téléphonerais à mamie Jean demain »

« Très bien » soupira-t-elle « ça va toi ? » il hocha la tête et la laissa lui embrasser le front.

« Merci grand-mère »

« Vous êtes ma famille Max » répondit-elle tout naturellement.

Elle était inquiète et il l'avait comprit. Il n'ajouta rien et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison, pour monter voir ses parents, tandis que Victoire et Ted filaient à leur appartement.

OoO

Dans une petite ruelle, d'une petite ville d'Irlande, le temps n'était pas au beau fixe malgré ce début d'été. Le ciel était gris, les nuages assombrissaient le ciel et une fine pluie commençait à s'abattre sur les pavés irréguliers de la route.

C'est dans ce temps maussade, qu'une paire de jambes s'activait à vive allure, comme pressée. À l'angle de la ruelle, se trouvait une petite échoppe avec un présentoir et un vieil homme dedans fumant une pipe. La jeune fille à qui appartenaient ces deux jambes pressées, s'arrêta brutalement devant l'étalage contenant les journaux avec les nouvelles du jour.

Elle se saisit brusquement d'un journal et se figea.

« Eh ma p'tite, ce n'est pas gratuit hein » s'indigna le vieil homme en se levant.

Distraitement, elle plongea la main dans la poche de son parka, se saisit d'une poignée de pièces et les posa sur le comptoir. Elle tourna les talons, le nez plongé dans la Une du jour.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle ôta les lunettes qui les lui couvraient et remit une mèche de cheveux blonds rebelles qui trainait hors de son foulard, en place.

Abattue, Cassandra se laissa choir sur un des bancs publics de la place sur laquelle elle se trouvait, et éclata en sanglots. Le journal tomba sur le sol, comme une vieille feuille morte tomberait d'un arbre.

Le titre de la Une était « John Holhund est mort »

OoO

« Agent Torres ? » murmura un homme vêtu de noir, une oreillette planté dans son oreille.

« En place » lui répondit une voix féminine.

« Agent Road ? »

« En place » répondit une voix masculine.

« Bien, tenez-vous tous prêts. Elle ne doit pas nous échapper vous entendez ? Le secteur est complètement bouclé, si elle se pointe elle est faite comme une rate »

« Sérieusement patron, qui utilise encore cette expression de nos jours ? » pouffa une voix rieuse dans son oreillette.

D'autres rires lui parvinrent, de la trentaine d'agents présents dans le cimetière immense et bondé de monde.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Dorian Road, faites votre boulot le bleu ! » pesta William, le patron de cette cellule du FBI.

« Bien chef » répondit celui-ci toujours aussi taquin.

« Tu vas te faire ramasser le bleu » se moqua la voix féminine.

« Qui parle de bleu, la bleue » rétorqua Road.

William pinça l'arrête de son nez et soupira.

« On est pas dans une cours de récréation, alors un peu de sérieux, où vous retournez à l'école les nouveaux, compris ? » pesta-t-il.

Le silence se fit, car la messe commença enfin. Un cercueil trônait juste à coté d'un trou creusé. Des gens en noir, serrés pour la plupart les uns contre les autres, attendaient que le prêtre prenne la parole pour commencer l'oraison funèbre, dernier hommage à John Holhund.

Parmi la foule, l'on reconnaissait Sonia, Jeff évidemment… mais aussi dispersés sur la pelouse autour de la foule dense tout comme le FBI, Harry, Ron, Tonks, Max et quelques autres aurors, guettant eux aussi la venue de Cassandra.

« Tu crois qu'elle viendra ? » chuchota Tonks qui scrutait la foule aux côtés de Max.

« C'est son père, elle viendra » affirma-t-il confiant.

Au fond de lui, il l'espérait. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait réagir en la voyant. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Accepterait-elle de le suivre ? Il y avait réfléchit, ses parents avaient besoin d'aide et si elle ne voulait pas l'aider, il saurait comment faire pression.

« John était quelqu'un d'admirable, aimé de tous. Il s'en est allé vers les cieux, auprès de notre seigneur bien aimé… » disait le prêtre, la messe avait commencé.

Le brouhaha des murmures avait cessé et tous écoutaient attentivement l'homme de Dieu. Certains pleuraient, d'autres avaient le visage figé comme dans la glace… c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé, faire passer John pour mort.

Ils avaient mis en scène une crise cardiaque, n'ayant pas supporté les frasques de sa fille et ayant des antécédents cardiaques, il n'était pas bien difficile de trouver la supercherie. Pour la presse, c'était Jeff qui l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre. Max avait métamorphosé un coffre, afin de tromper tout le monde et le 'faux' corps de John avait été emmené en ambulance. Les trois jours de funérarium étaient passés, durant lesquels, sorciers et FBI guettaient la venue de la jeune fille, en vain. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se pointe à l'enterrement.

Max était persuadé qu'elle viendrait. Cassy adorait son père, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans venir lui dire au revoir.

Pourtant, à mesure que le prêtre récitait prières et autres paroles funèbres, les aurors comme les membres du FBI déchantaient, car elle n'était visiblement pas là.

Un peu plus loin parmi les tombes, un jeune homme brun de cheveux pourtant rieur au début, avait un air tout à fait sérieux et concentré sur le visage. Il porta la manche de son blouson de cuire à sa bouche.

« Toujours aucun signe patron » dit-il.

« Continuez d'observer Road, ce n'est pas terminé. Torres ? » répondit la voix de William dans les oreillettes de tout les agents.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron, imita son collègue.

« R.A.S » répondit-elle.

« Ne vous laissez surtout pas distraire, elle est peut être camouflée »

« Compris »

« Compris »

Max qui se trouvait à proximité de William justement, écoutait d'une oreille les paroles de ce policier moldu.

« Il a raison, elle s'est peut être déguisée » murmura-t-il.

« Probablement… mais soit elle a eu recours à une perruque et des moyens moldus, soit des sorts. Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution » répondit-elle.

Max hocha la tête en parcourant les rangées devant lui, du regard. Rien, il ne la trouva pas. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose de brillant. Il plissa les yeux et regarda à deux fois.

Une jeune femme, debout à l'arrière, vêtue d'une robe noire et d'un gilet noir gardait ses yeux rivés sur le cercueil. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une grosse paire de lunettes sur les yeux. Il descendit son regard sur son décolleté pas très prononcé et écarquilla les yeux.

Une chaîne en argent, avec un pendentif en forme de parchemin. C'était le dernier cadeau de Noël qu'il lui avait offert ! C'était elle, elle était là. Regardant autour de lui, il avança vers elle.

Cassandra sembla remarquer qu'il l'observait derrière ses lunettes et discrètement, tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner calmement. Elle avançait à vive allure, jetant des regards fréquents derrière elle, remarquant que Max la suivait. Elle tenta de transplaner, mais se rendit compte qu'ils avaient bloqué l'accès, elle allait devoir sortir de ce cimetière, sans l'aide de la magie.

Elle accéléra la cadence et se mit à courir.

« Attends ! » cria Max, accélérant le pas lui aussi.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et continua de courir. Il finit par la rattraper. Elle sortit sa baguette, mais Max fut plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus » sa baguette vint se loger dans sa main et il se lança en avant pour lui attraper le bras, avant qu'elle ne file.

Il attrapa son avant bras, mais elle réagit immédiatement. Elle lui asséna un coup de poing, qu'il réussit à bloquer sans difficulté mais elle n'en resta pas là. Elle élança son genou dans ses parties intimes et il la lâcha instantanément. Pourtant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir à nouveau, il lui saisit la cheville et elle tomba à la renverse, envoyant valser ses lunettes.

Elle se retourna sur le dos, prête à le frapper à nouveau, mais il la bloqua au sol. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils n'avaient pas changés, sauf qu'autrefois, elle le regardait avec amour et aujourd'hui, elle semblait tellement en colère…

Au loin, Road avait suivit la bagarre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Cassidy, ne m'y force pas s'il te plaît » murmura-t-il.

Il la vit sourire en coin, avec stupéfaction et en trois secondes, elle l'avait retourné.

« Tu devrais m'écouter » dit-il en se débattant pour se libérer, chose qu'il réussi à faire, se retrouvant à nouveau sur elle.

« Désolé » murmura-t-elle avant de lui mettre un coup de tête en prenant tout son élan.

Surpris, Max vacilla les deux mains sur son front et elle en profita pour s'enfuir de nouveau. En colère, le jeune homme se releva tout aussi vite et recommença à la courser.

« Elle s'enfuit ! » avertit Dorian via l'oreillette.

« Arrêtez là ! » s'exclama William.

Elle la vit, la sortie toute proche. Ces deux grandes grilles ouvertes sur la rue. Encore quelque mètres, et elle pourrait transplaner. Sauf qu'au détour d'une tombe, elle percuta quelque chose de dure qui lui procura une douleur sans nom au niveau du nez.

Sous la violence du choc, Cassandra tomba à genoux sur l'herbe, se tenant le nez à deux mains. Du sang tombait goûte à goûte sur l'herbe, passant entre ses doigts. Sa vision était trouble et elle ne vit pas nettement la silhouette se dessiner devant elle. Quelqu'un venait de lui casser le nez. Ce n'était pas Max, c'était impossible il lui courait après !

« Sérieusement Dorian, t'étais obligé de lui péter le nez ? » pesta une voix féminine.

Cassandra se sentit plaquée au sol, face contre terre et une pogne de fer lui saisit les mains, pour les lui menotter dans le dos.

« Je l'ai vue se battre avec le type là, elle est vraiment coriace tu sais ! » se défendit le dit Dorian.

« Cassandra Holhund, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Ethan Grays. Tout ce que vous pourriez dire, sera retenu contre vous et pourra être utiliser contre vous lors de votre procès. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas, il vous en sera commit un d'office » récita la jeune femme qui l'avait relevée.

« Hey ! HEY ! » cria Max qui accourait, suivit de peu par les autres aurors ainsi que les agents du FBI.

Les deux flics se retournèrent et Max se figea de surprise. Harry, Ron et Tonks n'en menaient pas large.

« FBI, cette fille est en état d'arrestation » pesta Dorian.

Quand enfin la femme se retourna, tenant Cassy par les menottes, celle-ci se figea elle aussi, ayant retrouvé un peu de netteté au niveau de la vue.

« Thomas ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

OoO

Ils étaient allongés sur un sol humide et froid. Hermione le comprit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de la tête au pied. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et inspira, comme si elle manquait d'air. Complètement hagarde, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le corps de son mari non loin d'elle, étendu sur l'herbe.

« Drago ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se ruant sur lui.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine. Soulagée d'entendre son cœur battre, elle revint vers son visage et le secoua légèrement. Elle jeta un œil circulaire autour d'eux et frissonna. Il faisait froid et tout n'était que brume autour d'eux. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette pour avoir un peu de lumière, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Ce brouillard ne la rassurait pas, il faisait nuit et ils étaient au milieu de nul part. De plus, elle entendait des bruits pas très naturels de temps à autres, il fallait qu'ils partent de cet endroit.

« Drago… réveil toi mon cœur » dit-elle en le secouant un peu plus fort.

Le blond finit par ouvrir les yeux, aussi brusquement qu'elle quelques minutes auparavant. Ses yeux bleus se rivèrent aux siens et elle put ainsi se rendre compte que le jour où ils ne s'ouvriraient pas pour la regarder de cette manière, elle serait vraiment perdue.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, toujours dans les mains de sa femme.

« Il faut partir d'ici Drago » dit-elle en claquant des dents.

Il regardait tout autour de lui, mais ne voyait que brume et obscurité. Il reporta son attention sur elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as froid » constata-t-il.

Ils se relevèrent et il constata lui aussi, qu'il n'avait plus de baguette quand il voulut la prendre à l'arrière de sa poche.

« Drago où est ce qu'on est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit-il « là, de la lumière ! » dit-il en pointant une lueur très faible du doigt.

Ils se prirent la main et avancèrent vers cette lumière, dans le brouillard le plus complet. Et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, de plus en plus de bruits très bizarres se firent entendre, outre les chouettes qui hululaient dans la nuit. Courageuse mais pas téméraire, Hermione se serra contre le bras de son mari et ils continuèrent d'avancer à tâtons.

Visiblement, ils marchaient sur de l'herbe. Et étrangement, quand ils levaient la tête, au lieu de voir le brouillard qui les enveloppait, ils distinguaient parfaitement bien le ciel noir et les étoiles. L'épais nuage ne semblait que flotter autour d'eux, comme pour les narguer. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Drago… est ce que tu te souviens des dernières 24 heures ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il sembla réfléchir et fronça les sourcils.

« Non » murmura-t-il.

« De quoi tu te souviens au juste ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit à nouveau.

« La fête de notre fils, on est partit du pub et après… »

« Plus rien » compléta Hermione « moi aussi »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'en sais rien… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sursauta fortement.

« Quelque chose m'a frôlé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui rode autour de nous Drago » dit-elle encore plus au aguets « accélère » le pressa-t-elle.

Ce qu'il fit, elle lui emboîta le pas. Elle regardait derrière elle, à coté mais ne voyait que le brouillard. Pourtant, elle avait sentit quelque chose passer si près de son bras, qu'il l'avait touchée l'espace d'une seconde. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Un sentiment d'oppression lui étreignit le cœur, ils n'étaient pas seuls, dans cet endroit bizarre, elle le sentait. Et ces autres… _choses_ qui étaient là avec eux, n'était pas des enfants de chœur.

« Ah ! » hurla-t-elle quand elle sentit une main sur ses fesses.

Elle se retourna brusquement, personne…

« Qui est là ? » cria Drago.

Son cri résonna dans la nuit, mais personne ne lui répondit. En revanche, des ombres fugaces apparaissaient de plus en plus tout autour d'eux dans la brume, comme des esprits allant et venant à leur guise.

Hermione resserra encore sa prise.

« Drago… » dit-elle apeurée.

Soudain, il se fit happer par une main et disparut dans le brouillard.

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle « DRAGO ! »

Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle trembla de plus belle, continuant pourtant d'avancer pour retrouver son homme hurlant son prénom. Quelque chose la pinça… elle sursauta et mit sa main sur son bras. Puis se fut la jambe, puis l'autre bras. Si quelqu'un l'avait vue à cet instant, il aurait pu rire de voir une femme se débattre contre des mains invisibles, mais c'était tout sauf marrant pour elle. Elle était auror oui, mais sa capacité à faire taire sa peur avait ses limites.

« Allez vous en ! » s'exclama-t-elle apeurée.

Puis elle se sentie agrippée elle aussi à la taille, par deux mains puissantes et hurla. Elle vit surgir Drago de nulle part, sauter sur son agresseur avec une grosse pierre et lui taper le crâne avec. Choquée, elle regarda son mari couvert de sang et plus encore, l'espèce de créature dégoulinante, ressemblant à un reptile, sauf qu'il avait une tête d'humain, dans une marre rouge, agité de soubresaut. D'autres ombres se dessinèrent dans la brume et sans plus attendre, Drago agrippa la main de sa femme avec force et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« COURS ! » hurla-t-il en la tenant fermement.

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et s'activèrent, suivant le point lumineux devant eux, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, à leur grand soulagement. Peut être que la lumière ferait fuir ces horribles monstres ? Ils ne se retournèrent pas une seule fois, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour savoir qu'une horde de créatures hideuses les poursuivaient. Quand enfin ils virent la lumière de très près, Hermione heurta quelque chose et bascula en avant, rattrapée par son mari avant qu'elle ne percute violemment les marches de l'escalier qu'ils venaient visiblement d'atteindre.

Quatre à quatre, ils montèrent les marches et s'engouffrèrent dans une ouverture. Ne prêtant tout d'abord pas attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils se retournèrent et à deux, poussèrent la lourde et immense grande porte, afin de bloquer l'accès à ses créatures venues de nulle part et de pouvoir enfin respirer. De toutes leurs forces ils poussèrent, les voyants se rapprocher encore et encore de l'ouverture. Ils avaient face à eux, un vrai mur de brume, avec des ombres s'entrecroisant et accourant à grande vitesse.

Quand enfin ils réussirent à fermer, l'un des monstres réussi à passer sa main, Hermione hurla et frappa à coup de pied dessus, afin de pouvoir fermer définitivement la porte et la verrouiller. Elle n'en eu pas besoin. Quand ils parvinrent à leur fin, les époux Malefoy reculèrent afin de regarder d'immenses verrous, se fermer d'eux mêmes. Le plafond semblait ne pas avoir de fin et la porte non plus d'ailleurs.

« Mais on est… » commença Hermione.

Drago se retourna et reconnu le grand escalier menant à la grande salle. Tout était pareil, sauf qu'une seule torche brillait, toutes les trois torches au mur, il faisait glacial et l'atmosphère était lourde, oppressante. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'ils ressentaient quelques secondes avant, s'évapora instantanément.

« À Poudlard » murmura Drago.

C'était comme si un filtre bleu avait été placé sur les couleurs de la vie habituelle. Tout était sombre et silencieux. C'était le château de Poudlard oui, mais pas ce bon vieux château chaleureux et accueillant qu'ils connaissaient. Non, ce Poudlard là n'avait strictement rien avoir ! C'était un silence inquiétant, le moindre bruit les faisait sursauter.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? » chuchota Hermione, qui continuait à claquer des dents.

« Je n'en sais rien… il faut qu'on commence par se réchauffer, vient » dit-il en attrapant sa main.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la grande salle. Il voulait juste faire un feu de cheminée afin de se réchauffer et tenter d'y voir plus clair dans ce qui leur arrivait. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Qu'était ce exactement cet endroit ? Pourquoi ne se rappelaient-ils pas plus loin que leur départ de la fête de leur fils ? C'était quoi ces monstres dehors ? Il fallait qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, mais avant tout, ils avaient besoin de chaleur.

Hermione poussa la porte la première et fut suivie de Drago. Sauf qu'en poussant cette porte, au lieu d'entrer dans la grande salle et d'y voir les quatre tables de maisons, ils se retrouvèrent devant un paysage de désolation.

Il faisait jour et Drago sut qu'ils se trouvaient à Londres, en reconnaissant l'horloge Big Ben.

Des gravats de pierre jonchaient la rue, des sirènes d'ambulance et de police retentissaient en écho. Des gens hurlaient, partout ! Certains gisaient à même le sol, des membres en moins, morts. D'autre boitaient le visage en sang, la jambe à moitié arrachée. Ou encore, rampaient et criaient au secours.

« Qu'est ce que… » commença-t-il.

Mais il se figea de stupeur en regardant sa femme. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle devant lui mais aussi sur sa gauche ?! Puis en regardant bien, la Hermione de gauche qui courait, avait l'air plus jeune que sa femme à l'heure actuelle. Se trouvait-il dans un souvenir ?

En tout cas, il vit Hermione, une main sur sa bouche, se regarder scruter les décombres en pleurant.

« S'il vous plaît… » suppliait une femme sur le bord de la route, en s'accrochant aux chevilles de l'ancienne Hermione.

Celle-ci s'agenouilla.

« Quelqu'un va venir vous aider… » disait-elle sous le choc.

« J'ai… je… » hoqueta la femme, en rendant son dernier souffle.

« Mia… » elle était tombée à genoux et regardait la scène en sanglotant « tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

« Non ! » elle se dégagea violemment et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés était toujours ouverte !

Elle sortit, suivie de peu par son mari qui referma la porte et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le couloir de Poudlard, devant la grande salle.

« Je peux pas… » marmonnait-elle.

« Eh, eh… tout vas bien ma chérie »

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Drago ? Pourquoi on est là ? Qu'est ce qu'on nous à fait ? Je veux retrouver nos enfants, notre maison… » paniqua-t-elle.

« Chut, chut… calme toi, on va trouver une solution » dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour la consoler.

Il était tout aussi inquiet et perdu qu'elle et ce qu'il venait de voir le troublait fortement. C'était sans doute durant sa période sans lui, lorsqu'il était partit comme un voleur.

« On va s'en sortir d'accords ? On s'en est toujours sorti » dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa doucement. Ils sursautèrent, lorsqu'ils entendirent des applaudissements. Leur premier réflexe fut de vouloir saisir leur baguette, mais ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'en avaient plus. Par instinct de protection, Drago mit sa femme derrière lui pour la protéger et ils regardèrent la silhouette, humaine cette fois, avancer vers eux en frappant dans ses mains.

Un rire à vous glacer le sang s'éleva dans le silence terrifiant de ce château qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. À mesure qu'il avançait, Hermione plissait les yeux, afin de mieux distinguer son visage.

Puis elle le reconnu et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Drago aussi, l'avait reconnu.

« Comme c'est touchant… » se moqua l'homme.

Impeccablement habillé, un sourire ravageur, les cheveux châtains coupés courts, des magnifique yeux bleus, un charisme éblouissant et un air séducteur lui collant à la peau… aussi attirant, que fou…

« Salut Granger… » fit l'homme une fois qu'il fut assez près d'eux pour être vus, il s'arrêta et fixa les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

« Malcolm… » murmura-t-elle.

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)__/ __(Sans aucune pensée, sans voix, sans âme)_  
_Don't let me die here (There must be something more)__/ __Ne me laisse pas mourir ici (Il doit y avoir quelque-chose d'autre)_  
_Bring me to life__/ __Ramène-moi à la vie_

À suivre…

* * *

Tadaaam ! Je le trouve un peu lourd moi… mais c'est toujours comme ça le début d'une fiction pour moi, je sais ce que je veux et où je vais, mais les premiers moments j'ai du mal à le mettre en place… enfin, je vous avais dit que cette fiction marquerait le retour de Drago et Hermione, voila qui est une chose faite et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines croyez moi !

Quand à Cassy, Aaaah Cassy… pensez-vous qu'elle acceptera d'aider Max ? Ou préférera-t-elle suivre le FBI ? Et Thomas ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là ? Chez les flics et se faisant appeler Dorian ?

Suite vendredi ! Laissez moi une trace s'iouplait :P

Bisouuu et merci

Jess

Les paroles concernent Drago et Hermione qui appellent en quelques sortes au secours =)


	5. Ch3 Retrouvailles

Hello tout le monde ! :-)

Déjà, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas la page facebook associée, là où je donne régulièrement des nouvelles de l'avancée des chapitres en cours, n'oubliez pas : tapez Cmwamisskika dans la barre de recherche et vous me trouverez ^^

Sinon, voici donc le chapitre 3, alors je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous me trouvent hésitante dans certaines tournures de phrases, je vous rassure je sais parfaitement bien où je vais :) le ton est assez voulut, ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il faut que je me mette dans le bain et que je pose toute les bases, car cette histoire ci ne se déroule pas comme les deux autres, chaque nouveau chapitre, reprend généralement là où s'est arrêté le précédent ^^ soyez un peu patients ^^

Bon allé le blabla est à la fin, bonne lecture ^^

**Disclaimer :** c'est au moins une chose qui n'est pas un mystère ça, tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'univers d'Harry Potter, appartient à JK Rowling ^^ le reste est à moi :P

_SOS, Indila _

**Marine: Plein de choses à te dire. **_Je vois ça lol_** Tout d'abord, désolée pour ton ami et ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, il y a aucun problème si tu postes avec du retard, ça peut arriver à tout le monde... **_Oui surtout qu'en ce moment, ma vie est disons… agitée lol_** Ensuite, désolée de pas avoir commenté la semaine dernière enfin je l'ai fait mais feufeu a eu un bug et j'arrivais plus à poster un seul commentaire **_ah c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai pas eu énormément de reviews le chapitre précédent :/_** mais le chapitre était super comme toujours on entre dans l'action avec des moments d'humour de Ted et Vic et c'est génial :) **_Ah merci oui lol j'ai décidé de faire de Victoire, une excitée de la vie (dans le bon sens du terme hein, je veux dire avec beaucoup de tempérament ahahah)_** enfin ce chapitre: waouh! le ton est donné, ça démarre de tous les côtés et je sens que les histoires de tout le monde vont s'éclaircir. **_Oui et assez rapidement si je puis dire ^^ du moins une partie_** L'idée de la mort de John radicale mais nécessaire je pense pour faire réagir Cassy **_La preuve, ça a marché elle est venue lol_** bref c'était magnifique et vivement la suite, gros bisous **_Merci beaucoup :D le voici !_

**Yeyelle: Eh ben je ne suis pas déçue j'ai hâte de lire la suite **_Ravie que ça t'aies plu, la voici avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard bonne lecture :)_

**Emma: Salut! Merci d'avoir posté le chapitre malgré tes problèmes. **_Mais de rien ! Quand je peux, je fais :-)_** Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive. **_Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je fréquentais, nos vies avaient prit des chemins bien différents, mais quand on était gosse, on était toujours fourrés ensemble et il est mort de façon brutal, un chauffard la renversé sur la route, alors qu'il changeait la roue de sa voiture… ça a été un choc pour nous tous_** Je n'ai pas trouvé le chapitre très lourd. **_Alors tant mieux j'ai envie de dire lol_** Bon, l'intrigue se met en place, donc par moments ça semble un peu hésitant, mais c'est plutôt sympa. **_Comme je le dis, je sais parfaitement bien où je vais, disons que je trouve mes marques moi aussi _**Mais je trouve ça surprenant que Victoire soit la plus énervée. J'imagine que les autres sont plus tristes qu'en colère contre Cassy. **_Oui c'est un peu ça… Victoire est la plus énervée pourquoi à ton avis ? Ça te ferais quoi si ta meilleure amie depuis que vous êtes gosses, prenait la fuite du jour au lendemain, sans te donner un seul signe de vie, pas même une lettre ? Tu vois où je veux en venir ? lol_** Je me doute qu'elle acceptera d'aider Max mais ça promet une belle scène! **_Je trouve que ça va encore les retrouvailles, tu verras par toi-même dans le chapitre, c'est plutôt de la rouquine que je me méfie ^^_** Par contre, je suis un peu déçue de voir Thomas revenir. Ca fait encore un obstacle de plus pour que Cassy et Max se réconcilient! En tout cas une intrigue supplémentaire s'annonce, s'ils veulent lui faire retrouver la mémoire. **_Thomas est amnésique et je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais lui rendre la mémoire, ou non… j'avance au feeling, comme d'habitude lol mais je ne pense pas qu'il fera obstacle, il lui fait peur en plus !_** A ce propos, j'espère de tout cœur que les traqueurs ne reviendront pas (ils sont dans mon Top 5 des pires méchants de fanfictions). **_Ahahaha je te rassure, les traqueurs sont morts et enterrés ! Si tu fais références à Drago et Hermione, je te rappelle que leurs corps sont dans la réalité et que ce qu'ils vivent dans le Poudlard parallèle, ce n'est pas la réalité ^^_** Mais vu la fin du chapitre, d'autres atroces créatures arrivent. J'aimerais bien que ce soit un cauchemar, mais il y a peu de chance, pas vrai? **_Tout dépend comment on voit les choses ^^ les réponses arriveront rapidement pour Hermione et Drago, peut être même dans le prochain chapitre qui sait ?_** Merci, et Bonne chance! **_Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture ^^_

**Guest: Super chapitre :) **_Merci ^^_** Cassandra de retooour ... ! **_ouiii lol_** La " mort " de son père l'a convaincue à revenir. **_Il ne pouvait en être autrement lol_** THOMAS, THOMAS, mon dieu, il va encore faire du grabuge j'en suis sûr ! **_Qui ça ? Meuh nooon ! Il est amnésique xD_** Pauvre Max, il était déjà anéantis à cause de Cassy et l'histoire du bébé, et maintenant c'est parents :(. **_Et oui… Maxounet en voit de dures snif _** Mais enfin, acharne toi sur Thomas, pas sur lui. **_ahahaha_** J'ai une vague impression que tu es beaucoup plus " gentille " avec Thomas. **_Comment ? serais-tu en train de dire que je fais du favoritisme ? J'aime Max ! lol_** Non, non, non, pas ça : la dernière phrase " Malcolm " . Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm, j'ai déjà entendus ce nom quelque part ... **_Ah, oui j'aurais dû faire référence au premier tome Leave me a chance, Malcolm était le grand méchant de ma première histoire ça te reviens maintenant ?_** Il fais quoi lui là. **_Patience…_** Il n'est pas déjà mort ? **_Si, il l'est xD_** En tous cas, j'ai hâte de voir la suite ... à vendredi :D **_Arf, désolée pour ce léger retard ! bonne lecture :P_

* * *

Ch.3. Retrouvailles.

_J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas  
Fallait qu'j'm'en aille, je n'étais plus moi  
Je suis tombée tellement bas  
Que plus personne ne me voit  
J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat  
Combattu le vide et le froid, le froid  
J'aimerais revenir, j'n'y arrive pas  
J'aimerais revenir_

« Je ne dirais pas en chair et en os, mais oui… Surprise ! » répondit le traqueur avec une pirouette.

« Je t'ai vu mourir » murmura Hermione n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« C'est exact »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? » pesta Drago.

« Ça j'en sais rien, c'est à elle de me le dire… » répondit Malcolm ne quittant pas cet air narquois et ce sourire suffisant.

« Quoi ? »

Malcolm approcha encore. Hermione se raidit encore plus et Drago aussi.

« Relax les tourtereaux, je vais rien vous faire » s'exclama-t-il faussement indigné.

« Drago… allons nous en… »

« Et pour aller où ma jolie ? Dehors, avec les monstres ? »

« C'est toi qui les a fait venir et qui provoque ça ? »

« Moi ? » se moqua-t-il « comment le pourrais-je donc ? Je suis mort, t'as oublié ? » ricana-t-il.

« Espèce de… » Drago plongea dessus, mains tendues pour l'empoigner, mais passa au travers, se retrouvant par terre.

Malcom éclata de rire, devant les yeux éberlués et apeurés d'Hermione.

« C'était comment à l'intérieur ? » rigola-t-il en tournant autour d'Hermione pour murmurer à son oreille.

Elle le regarda.

« Comment tu sais ce que j'ai vu la dedans ? Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda en rigolant.

« Où est ce qu'on est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans un endroit dont vous ne sortirez jamais vivants » susurra-t-il.

« Laisse ma femme tranquille ! » pesta-t-il en voulant de nouveau l'attraper, sans succès « un fantôme… » s'exclama Drago d'une voix blanche.

« Je ne dirais pas ça moi… » fit Malcolm.

« Va-t-en ! » cracha-t-il.

Malcolm approcha sa tête, à quelques centimètres de celle de Drago.

« Même pas en rêve ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Qu'est ce que _nous_ voulons, tu veux dire »

« Tu n'es pas seul ? »

« Non m'dame, allé viens, je crois qu'ils ont assez attendu »

Drago et Hermione pâlirent à vue d'œil en regardant l'autre personne monter les marches de l'escalier. Des yeux rouges écarlates, flamboyants… un teint plus livide qu'un mort… deux fentes à la place du nez…

« Voldemort… » chuchota Drago choqué.

De tout son être il se raidit.

« C'est un cauchemar… » murmura Hermione.

Lui aussi, partit dans un rire de dément et les fixait de ses yeux démesurément brillants, tout en montant les marches des escaliers. Les époux Malefoy sentirent le danger arriver. Drago détourna le regard cherchant une issue, n'importe laquelle, mais ils devaient s'enfuir. Il attrapa la main de sa femme et la tira violement.

« COURS ! » cria-t-il.

Ils se lancèrent dans une course effrénée, s'élançant dans un couloir face à eux. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'il n'y était pas lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la grande salle, même après l'arrivée de Malcolm d'ailleurs. Il chercherait des réponses plus tard, pour l'heure il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et ces deux fous furieux.

Ils bifurquèrent à droite, puis à gauche, rencontrant un cul de sac. Le souffle court, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils cherchèrent de tous côtés mais ne trouvèrent que trois murs face à eux, ils devaient faire demi tour.

« Vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement » lança Voldemort de sa voix machiavélique.

« Drago… il est… ils sont… »

« Je sais… » dit-il affolé « il faut qu'on bouge là » continua-t-il.

« Une porte ! Regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il n'y comprenait décidément rien. Effectivement lorsqu'il se retourna, il trouva une porte sur le mur complètement nu la seconde d'avant. Les silhouettes des deux psychopathes se dessinèrent au bout du couloir, alors Drago n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit et ils entrèrent. La porte se referma, le bruit faisant écho dans le couloir Voldemort et Malcolm s'arrêtèrent et se sourirent. Leurs deux corps s'évaporèrent comme un mirage, tout comme la porte par laquelle Hermione et Drago étaient entrés.

C'était un vaste jardin, devant une énorme bâtisse. Au dessus d'un immense poteau, était hissé le drapeau américain qui flottait avec la brise. Il y avait un beau ciel bleu et le soleil était au rendez vous. Au loin, ils virent rassemblés en deux groupes, des militaires au garde à vous, devant leur instructeur.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Hermione jeta un œil derrière elle, mais ne vit qu'un vaste champ vert, sur lequel était disposé, un véritable camp d'entraînement. Elle comprit alors où ils se trouvaient : dans une caserne militaire.

« Drago… la porte à disparu » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il regarda alors, ce qui le rendit encore plus perplexe. Il savait où ils se trouvaient, mais que devaient-ils faire au juste s'ils ne pouvaient pas retourner en arrière ? En inspirant un bon coup, il se mit à avancer, mais elle le retint.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu vois une autre solution ? Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière Mia ! Ce n'est pas en restant ici, qu'on va en trouver une » s'exclama-t-il à fleur de peau.

« Mais on ne sait même pas où on est ! »

« Moi je sais… » dit-il d'un air absent « là où j'ai fait mon service militaire » annonça-t-il en reprenant la marche.

Elle le suivit donc, mais qu'est ce que tout cela voulait donc dire ? Elle aurait voulut se réveiller, que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, retrouver sa maison, ses enfants, son travail et sa mémoire ! Pourtant, elle n'aurait rien de tout ça et elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir affronter des choses horribles. C'était un pressentiment, un poids sur le cœur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui leur était arrivé, de ce qui les avaient plongés dans cet enfer. Mais Drago avait raison, ils devaient avancer. Alors elle le suivit, il était tendu comme un arc et elle écarquilla les yeux, quand elle vit son double, plus jeune qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. C'était aussi pendant la période où ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Il portait l'uniforme et se tenait droit comme un i, la main sur la tempe en signe de respect. L'instructeur, un homme aux traits fins, mais à la carrure d'une armoire à glace, se dirigea vers lui.

« Soldat, allez donc contrôler les armes pour l'entraînement qui va suivre et assurez vous que tout est en état et prêt à être employé »

« A vos ordres » répondit l'autre Drago qui partit au pas de course.

Hermione vit avec étonnement, son mari blanchir en regardant son alter égo obéir et partir vers l'armurerie.

« Drago ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas assister à ça » murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Il avait les traits rongés par la culpabilité, inquiétant encore plus sa femme, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais, ils devaient se sortir de ce pétrin et affronter ce qui semblait être leurs souvenirs, faisant apparemment partie du jeu !

OoO

Dorian riva son regard à la jeune femme.

« C'est impossible… » murmura Cassandra.

« Tu fais erreur petite fille, moi je m'appelle Dorian » répliqua le flic pourtant troublé.

À l'entente de ce surnom, Cassandra frissonna de tout son être. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu sortir de cette bouche, la minute d'après il lui transperçait les poignets pour la saigner à blanc.

La femme flic fronça les sourcils en regardant Cassy avec insistance.

« Tu devrais écouter ce qu'elle a à dire Dorian » s'exclama-t-elle soudain très sérieuse.

« Non Coleen ! Je ne connais pas cette folle, tu ne vois pas qu'elle essaye de nous duper ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Non Dorian… il n'y a pas qu'elle, ces gens aussi semblent te connaître » dit-elle en les montrant de la tête.

Les aurors avaient rejoins Max et le reste des agents du FBI également, tout le monde regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Dorian se retourna et vit en effet, ces gens avec un morceau de bois dans la main, le regarder les yeux écarquillés, l'air choqué.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque Road ? Vous connaissez ces gens ? » pesta William au bout d'un moment.

« Non patron »

« Très bien, dans ce cas embarquez là et allons nous en, tout le monde nous regarde » répliqua ce dernier.

Au loin, ils virent la foule présente pour l'enterrement de John, les regarder pour certains indignés, pour d'autre avec curiosité, ce qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Dorian se retourna et tendit la main pour saisir Cassandra, mais elle recula vivement, faisant vaciller Coleen qui la tenait toujours. Il leva ses yeux énervés sur elle et sa peur augmenta encore.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te péter le bras en plus de nez » menaça-t-il.

« Non… tu ne m'approcheras pas » dit-elle complètement apeurée.

« J'ai dis… viens ici ! » dit-il en agrippant violemment son bras.

« Non, non… » elle se débattit, sous les yeux de plus en plus surpris de Coleen.

« Hey Semerson, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Laisse la tranquille » pesta Max en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Mais bordel vous êtes qui vous ? » pesta le brun.

« Quelqu'un qui va enfin avoir l'occasion de t'éclater ta sale tronche si tu ne la lâche pas bien vite ! » cracha le blond.

« Ah ouais ? » fit Dorian en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, juste pour le provoquer.

« Ouais… »

« Ça suffit Road ! On y va et vous, déguerpissez ! » pesta encore William.

Mais quand Dorian se saisit à nouveau du bras de la jeune fille, Max sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

Aussitôt, Coleen braqua son arme sur Max, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Coleen et bientôt, chacun tenait un sorcier et un moldu en joue. C'était une scène ahurissante qui se jouait dans ce cimetière.

« Des sorciers ? » murmura William.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Dorian n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Si vous nous connaissez, vous savez que nous aurons rapidement le dessus, alors baissez vos armes avant que ça ne tourne mal » prévint le chef des aurors.

« Si vous abaissez vos engins de malheur »

« On risque de tourner en rond encore longtemps mon cher monsieur dans ce cas » répliqua Harry.

Tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence, prêt à passer à l'acte.

« Très bien… » William fut le premier à rengainer et les deux côtés suivirent le mouvement « qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Comment connaissez-vous notre existence ? Et pourquoi personne ne semble surpris de notre attitude, mis à part vos deux nouvelles recrues ? » répondit Harry.

William soupira.

« Il existe une cellule de notre département, qui connais l'existence de la magie et vous l'avez devant vous. Les bleus ne sont pas au courant, parce que ce n'est que leur cinquième mission »

« Une cellule ? Vraiment ? » s'exclama Ron ahuri.

William hocha la tête.

« Pour des questions de coordination entre nos deux mondes et de sécurité. Elle n'a été créée qu'il y a quelques années ici en Amérique, vous venez d'où ? »

« Angleterre »

« Voila pourquoi… elle est encore en cours d'organisation partout en Europe, qu'est ce que vous voulez donc ? »

« On a besoin de cette jeune fille » répondit Harry en montrant Cassandra.

« C'est hors de question, elle est accusée de meurtre, je dois l'emmener »

« Pourrions nous aller dans un endroit… plus approprié et en discuter ? » proposa Harry.

William soupira, encore…

« Très bien, suivez nous » dit-il en tournant les talons.

Dorian qui s'était calmé, s'approcha de Cassandra qui le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux apeurés. Quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui ? Et ces gens ? Qui étaient-ils ? Avec beaucoup moins de brusquerie, il saisit ses menottes et la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle avance, sans dire un mot.

Coleen elle, ne savait que penser. C'était complètement dingue tout ça. Des sorciers ? Et encore quoi ? Son patron et ses collègues étaient-ils fous ? Une chose était certaine, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Dorian sur la plage, qu'ils avaient une vraie piste concernant son indenté, la vraie pas celle qu'ils avaient inventé. Thomas… c'était comme cela qu'il s'appelait donc ?

Quand il poussa sur la tête de Cassy pour la faire monter dans la voiture et qu'il voulut refermer la portière, Max la retint de sa main et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, après avoir jeté un regard orageux, vers son ancien rival. Celui-ci serra les poings, mais une main sur son avant bras l'apaisa. Coleen, sa partenaire et amie secoua la tête. Il claqua la portière, monta à l'avant et démarra après qu'elle soit monté à ses côtés.

OoO

« Je suis désolé… pardon… pardon… »

« Eh, eh… Sébastian… réveille toi »

3h00 du matin, le jeune homme marmonnait dans son sommeil, réveillant Charlène à force de se retourner constamment dans le lit. Allumant la lampe de chevet, la jeune fille entreprit de le réveiller en douceur. Elle en avait prit l'habitude, les mauvais rêves étaient apparus un peu après son retour d'entre les morts. D'abords fréquents et très violents, à force de patience et de longues heures de discussion entre les deux amoureux, ils s'étaient fais de plus en plus rares.

Néanmoins depuis quelques jours, ils avaient reprit de plus belle, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Sébastian ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, la respiration haletante.

« Encore un cauchemar ? » murmura-t-elle lui caressant la joue.

Il hocha la tête, l'air perdu en se redressant en position assise s'appuyant sur ses oreillers. Il jeta un œil au cadran du réveil et soupira l'air coupable.

« Je t'ai réveillée »

« T'en fais pas pour ça » dit-elle en balayant son argument d'un signe de la main.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre d'eau bien fraîche qu'elle lui tendit. Il l'engloutit sans prendre sa respiration et soupira d'aise en le posant sur la table de nuit.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se donna une contenance.

« Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, tu devrais dormir » conseilla-t-il.

« Tu ne m'ennuie pas Seb' et tu le sais, si tu ne veux juste pas en parler je comprendrais tu sais, mais dis moi la vérité c'est tout » dit-elle tout naturellement.

Il soupira encore.

« Ça recommence » murmura-t-il.

« Les mêmes ? »

« Mhmh »

« Je ne comprends pas, ça avait l'air d'aller pourtant » dit-elle étonnée.

« J'ai tué des gens Charlène, je dois vivre avec ça » dit-il fataliste.

« Ce n'étais pas toi »

« Si, ça l'étais, je n'avais juste pas de conscience » répliqua-t-il.

En effet, les cauchemars étaient presque tous pareils. Il rêvait bien souvent des jeunes filles qu'il avait eue à tuer, avant de trouver un autre moyen de se nourrir lorsqu'il était encore un traqueur. Même quand il n'avait que ce moyen là pour vivre à cette époque là, il n'avait jamais prit aucun plaisir à ôter la vie et c'est cette raison qui l'avait poussé vers la quête de rédemption. Maintenant qu'il l'avait obtenue, il se doutait que c'était un prix à payer pour vivre en paix aujourd'hui. Charlène lui avait déjà proposé une potion de sommeil sans rêves, mais il avait refusé, lui expliquant que c'était une bien maigre contribution à sa nouvelle vie. Car aujourd'hui si lui respirait encore, elles, ne le pourraient plus jamais.

Alors quand cela arrivait, elle était là et le réconfortait comme elle le pouvait, avec une patience inouïe. Seulement cette fois ci, c'était légèrement différent. Car les cauchemars étaient réapparut il y a trois jours de cela, depuis qu'il avait vu sa défunte petite amie assise dans le même amphithéâtre que lui, rédigeant le même examen que lui. Il n'avait rien dit à Charlène, mais il ne voulait pas en faire un secret non plus.

Parce que désormais, c'était elle qui partageait sa vie, c'était elle qui avait risqué la sienne pour le ramener d'entre les morts. C'est elle qui le consolait lorsqu'il lui arrivait de pleurer comme un bébé la nuit, après un cauchemar très éprouvant. Elle était la seule fille au monde, à l'avoir vu aussi vulnérable, la seule. Elle l'aimait tellement que parfois, il se demandait même s'il était digne de cet amour ! Il ne se sentait pas redevable envers elle, il ressentait un profond sentiment de reconnaissance, ça oui, mais il avait finit par comprendre avec le temps, qu'il en aurait fait tout autant pour elle, parce que c'était ça l'amour. Faire passer ses propres besoin après ceux de l'être aimé. Il avait finit par réaliser qu'il était tout autant accroché à elle, qu'elle à lui. Ils se complétaient finalement tellement bien tout les deux, que ça en devenait presque surréaliste. Il devait le lui dire.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer » dit-il soudain.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, surprise.

« Je t'écoute »

Il la regarda, hésitant.

« Enfin Sébastian, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire » insista-t-elle.

Il inspira un grand coup et se lança.

« Je… j'ai vu, enfin non je crois avoir vu, peu importe… Géraldine » il suivit la réaction sur son visage.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et secouant la tête.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Il y a trois jours, à l'université lors de mon dernier examen. Elle était là, en train d'écrire et elle a tourné les yeux brièvement vers moi, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas fait attention »

« Je vois… » dit-elle avec scepticisme « et… tu es sûr que c'était elle ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Je… oui, enfin je crois, j'en sais rien… » soupira-t-il.

« Et qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Je l'ai regardé sortir et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite, mais je l'ai perdu de vue il y avait bien trop d'élèves » dit-il.

« Ou bien tu as eu une hallucination » renchérit-elle avec désinvolture.

« Tu crois que je suis fou ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je dis juste que si tu penses que les cauchemars sont une conséquence de ta seconde chance, peut être que ton imagination te joue des tours »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Lénie', elle était bien réelle » objecta-t-il « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle semblait agitée soudain et nerveuse.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit réelle ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda, choqué. Elle souffla pour se calmer.

« Et donc, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti en la voyant ? » demanda-t-elle adoptant un ton détaché, qui ne le trompa pas.

« J'ai été surpris, mes mains ont tremblés et le souvenir de sa mort m'est revenu en mémoire » avoua-t-il en toute honnêteté.

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » continua-t-elle.

« Commencer par te rassurer, parce que tu me semble bien peu sûre de toi la tout de suite » dit-il en arquant un sourcil « c'est toi que j'aime Charlène »

« Mais tu l'as aimée, c'est ton premier amour et elle est morte à cause de la malédiction qui pesait sur vous à l'époque, mais si tu avais été quelqu'un de normal ? Peut être que vous seriez ensemble aujourd'hui ? Mariés et qui sait ? Même un enfant ! »

« Sauf que Géraldine est morte et que je t'ai rencontrée. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu te sentes menacée Lénie', mais parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas avoir de secret pour toi. Bien sûr que ça m'a perturbé et que je me pose des questions, je l'ai vue mourir… donc pour répondre à ta question, je veux juste comprendre, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais t'abandonner et retourner avec elle. D'ailleurs cette conversation est complètement dingue ! Ça n'arrivera jamais tu m'entends ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé toi et moi ? Écoute bien ce que je te dis, c'est toi la femme de ma vie, tu ne dois pas en douter d'accord ? » dit-il doucement.

La gorge serrée et le cœur battant, elle se sentit profondément soulagée et aussi totalement idiote.

« J'ai l'air stupide maintenant » dit-elle les yeux brillants.

« Oh non ne pleure pas… » dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

Elle le serra tellement fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole. Ça le toucha profondément, non décidément il ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'elle, elle avait prit bien trop d'importance dans sa vie. Il l'embrassa doucement et de fil en aiguille, lui fit l'amour comme au premier jour…

OoO

En arrivant dans les locaux du FBI, Cassandra avait été emmenée en salle d'interrogatoire, tandis qu'Harry, Ron, Tonks et Max suivaient le patron, dans la pièce attenante à cette même salle, pour suivre son interrogatoire.

Elle fut installée sur une chaise et menottée à celle-ci. Ils la firent patienter quelques minutes, durant lesquelles tout le monde observait la jeune fille, dans le plus grand silence. Elle avait retrouvé sa blondeur, le sort rendant ses cheveux noirs n'agissant plus. Les chaînes accrochées à ses mains, lui permettaient au moins de les poser sur la table et elle se tritura les doigts, ne cessant de regarder la vitre. Elle ne voyait pas qui était derrière, mais s'en doutait.

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Thomas/Dorian et Coleen. Elle le fixa avancer vers elle, une bouteille d'eau à la main, faisant des efforts pour être moins bourru et brusque. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il lui faisait peur et s'en trouvait fort mal à l'aise, sans savoir le pourquoi. Il prit place avec sa collègue sur les chaises face à elle et posa la bouteille à portée de ses mains. Coleen jeta un dossier sur la table, l'ouvrit et en sortit des photos qu'elle posa devant Cassandra.

C'étaient des clichés d'un politicien, étendu dans une marre de sang, mort. La jeune fille détourna ses yeux.

« Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? » demanda Coleen.

« C'est Ethan Grays » répondit-elle.

« Pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la soirée du 28 juin ? » continua Coleen.

« Je n'ai pas tué cet homme » répondit-elle.

« Vous êtes pourtant la dernière personne à avoir été aperçue avec lui, le soir du meurtre » insista Coleen.

Cassandra ne répondit pas.

« Si tu ne nous aide pas un minimum, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour toi » intervint le jeune homme.

Elle continua de le fixer de son regard orageux. Même leur entrevue entre les deux mondes lors de cette nuit dans la grotte, ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il semblait complètement amnésique pourtant, ce qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire » déclara-t-elle froidement.

L'inspecteur Road perdit vite patience, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé ça et plaqua ses mains sur la table, en se levant.

« Cet homme a été poignardé à vingt reprises, tu étais avec lui dans son appartement, le soir où il a été tué et tu essayes de me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien ? » tonna-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard.

« Regardes les photos ! » cria-t-il la faisant sursauter « je vais te dire moi… Grays était ton amant, vous couchiez ensemble, mais comme il avait déjà une petite amie, tu n'as pas supporté qu'il ne la quitte pas pour tes beaux yeux et tu l'as froidement assassiné » continua-t-il.

« Ça va pas ? Tu me prends pour qui ! Tu sais parfaitement bien qui je suis et que je n'agirais pas comme ça ! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Je ne te connais pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en colère.

« Ça suffit ! Il vaudrait mieux pour vous mademoiselle, que vous passiez aux aveux… nous avons retrouvé vos empreintes partout dans l'appartement, sur l'arme du crime et aussi une mèche de vos cheveux dans la main du sénateur Grays, tout est contre vous » intervint Coleen.

OoO

« C'est ridicule ! »

« Max… » prévint Harry.

« Enfin Harry tu sais parfaitement bien qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire une chose pareille ! »

« Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider »

« Alors tu vas laisser ces abrutis l'enfermer sans réagir ? » s'exclama-t-il ahuri.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites jeune hommes » intervint William.

Max s'abstint de lancer la réplique acerbe qu'il avait au bord des lèvres, quand il vit le regard chargé d'avertissements, de son patron.

« Écoutez, comme vous le savez, cette jeune fille que vous avez arrêtée, a aidé la police à résoudre de nombreuses affaires, grâce à un don de voyance… » commença Harry.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas… » voulut protester William, mais Harry le coupa.

« Laissez-moi finir. Cassandra Holhund est en fait une sorcière à part entière et aussi une amie. Outre le fait que vous l'accusez de meurtre, nous sommes convaincus qu'il y a anguille sous roche, mais ce n'est pas pour l'innocenter que nous sommes venus vous demander de nous la confier – enfin pas maintenant – mais nous avons besoin d'elle pour sortir deux de mes meilleurs éléments, d'un très mauvais pas, c'est une question de vie ou de mort »

« De quel genre de mauvais pas ? » demanda William malgré tout curieux.

Harry lui expliqua grossièrement la situation, laissant le patron de cette cellule spéciale du FBI, hésitant.

« Et c'est quoi mon avantage à moi ? »

« Il n'y en a pas… pas vraiment. Disons que cela vous laisse et nous aussi d'ailleurs en parallèle, le temps d'enquêter sur cette histoire de meurtre. Vous devriez vraiment creuser William, parce que je suis sûre que quelqu'un veut la tête de Cassy. Je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication, elle est incapable de tuer quelqu'un » termina Harry.

William regarda fixement ses deux agents à travers la vitre, en train d'interroger la jeune fille, et soupira.

« C'est d'accord, mais à une condition »

« Je vous écoute » répondit Harry, intérieurement soulagé de ressortir victorieux de cette négociation.

« Je veux que deux de mes agents vous accompagnent et je vous donne quatre semaines, pas un jour de plus pour régler votre histoire. Nous enquêterons comme promis durant ce laps de temps. Mais si au bout de ce mois, il n'y a rien de concluant, cette jeune fille sera jugée et probablement condamnée à mort pour le meurtre du sénateur »

« Marché conclu »

Harry tendit la main et William la lui serra avec force.

« Les bleus viendront avec vous. Ils feront connaissance avec votre mode de vie ainsi et je connais Road… c'est un bon flic. Un peu dissipé, mais très efficace »

Harry se garda bien de dire qu'ils le connaissaient tous. Après tout, s'il était vraiment amnésique et qu'il avait eu une seconde chance, pourquoi remuer le fumier ? Au moins, il l'aurait à l'œil…

« Je vais les chercher » dit William en sortant de la pièce.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry ? » s'exclama Max scandalisé.

« Tu vois une autre solution toi pour qu'elle puisse venir avec nous ? Moi non, alors cesse de faire l'enfant ! » répliqua le Survivant.

« Il est hors de question que je travaille avec cette ordure, tu as oublié ce qu'il nous a fait subir et surtout à elle ?! »

« Tu collaboreras avec le FBI que ça te plaise ou non ! C'est ça ou je te retire l'enquête » tonna Harry.

« Ça promet… » murmura Ron.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Ron ! Amnésique ou pas, ce type ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance et ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

« T'as un problème avec moi mon gars ? »

Tous se retournèrent sur les deux flics qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, suivis par leur patron.

« Nan… aucun problème » pesta le blond en le bousculant, avant de sortir « puis-je aller soigner cette pauvre jeune fille qui a le nez cassé _patron _? »

Harry hocha la tête et Max claqua la porte.

« Excusez le… ce sont ses parents qui sont prisonniers de ce sort dont je vous ai parlé, il a les nerfs à fleur de peau » se justifia Harry.

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, il y avait aussi le problème du retour de Thomas complètement amnésique, qu'il allait devoir gérer en plus.

Ils entreprirent d'exposer la situation aux deux agents qui allaient devoir les accompagner, ce qui il fallait l'avouer, ne les enchantaient pas plus que ça. Premièrement parce qu'ils considéraient cette situation comme complètement absurde. Des sorciers… et quoi encore ? Deuxièmement pour Thomas, qui ressentaient l'animosité que lui portait cet imbécile de décoloré et c'était réciproque. Comme si dans une autre vie, ils s'étaient… détestés ? Ça lui trottait dans la tête. Ces gens le connaissaient et pourtant, ne disaient rien ouvertement devant son patron, pourquoi ? Tenait-il vraiment à savoir ? Et cette fille alors ? À première vue, il n'avait eu aucuns scrupules à la frapper pour l'arrêter, jusqu'à lui casser le nez. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette culpabilité ? Car elle était telle, qu'elle ne venait forcément pas de ce geste, il y avait autre chose en dessous de ça, mais quoi ?

Alors après tout, pourquoi ne pas accepter la mission ? Il en apprendrait peut être plus sur son passé, même s'il avait peur de découvrir des choses qui devraient peut être rester à leur place et apprécier sa vie actuelle. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alors c'est naturellement qu'il répondit

« Je marche »

Et que Coleen suivit sa décision, curieuse elle aussi.

OoO

Max inspira un coup avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, que maintenant qu'il était enfin arrivé, il était nerveux.

Elle était assise là, aussi nerveuse que lui à première vue. Elle avait les yeux qui commençaient à bleuir et son petit nez tout mignon, enflé comme une grosse patate.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans rien dire et elle le regarda, tout aussi silencieuse. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et approcha sa main de son menton. Elle eu un mouvement de recul avec sa tête et une grimace d'appréhension. Avec douceur et précaution, il tâtonna son nez. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, mais ce simple contact la faisait souffrir.

« Je vais t'arranger ça, ne bouge pas » murmura-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda faire. C'était un moment gênant, pour tout les deux. La première chose qu'il faisait depuis trois ans qu'elle lui avait dit ne plus vouloir le voir, c'était la soigner. C'était plutôt intime comme premier contact après autant de temps, elle rougit.

Il commença par la libérer de ses menottes, espérant pouvoir lui faire confiance, sans qu'elle ne s'enfuie encore, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Max pointa alors sa baguette sur son visage et en posa délicatement le bout sur sa peau bleuie. Lentement et sans trop forcer dessus, il redessina les contours de son nez et une chaleur apaisante couru le long de la ligne qu'il venait de tracer, lui procurant un bien fou.

Elle ferma les yeux et après la chaleur, vint le moment où son nez reprit sa place. Ça par contre, fut beaucoup moins plaisant. Elle grimaça et laissa même échapper un gémissement de douleur, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise.

Quand le processus prit fin, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Max, qui la regardait intensément. Ça leur rappela une foule de souvenirs et une nostalgie s'empara de leur cœur.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, en reprenant ses esprits.

« Merci » dit-elle en hocha la tête.

Le jeune homme se releva et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, Ron et Tonks.

« Salut Cassy » salua cette dernière en souriant.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus faire à l'enterrement de mon père ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Nous avons besoin de toi » répondit Harry sans tourner autour du pot.

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de la cérémonie ? Connaissez-vous au moins le sens du mot _deuil _dans votre vocabulaire ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Max leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mieux que tu ne l'imagine, ne t'en fais pas pour ça » railla Ron.

« N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur ? Je viens de perdre mon père Harry ! » dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Le Survivant soupira. Il regarda ses hommes les yeux hésitants, puis regarda Max résigné.

« Ton père n'est pas mort Cassy » annonça-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le chef des aurors, alors qu'une larme qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir, descendait le long de sa joue.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'était le seul moyen que nous avions pour que tu acceptes au moins de nous écouter » plaida-t-il.

« Que j'accepte de… vous êtes malades ! Vous avez organisé la mort de mon père, juste pour me parler ? »

« Ne t'en prends pas à Harry, c'était mon idée ! Tu es accusée de meurtre, comment voulais-tu qu'on te contacte ? T'as un avis de recherche qui circule, ils ont même impliqué Interpol tu te rends comptes ? Nous n'avions pas le choix Cassidy »

Elle se leva, en rage.

« T'es en train de me dire que mon père est vivant, c'est bien ça ? »

Max hocha la tête. Il y eu un blanc et puis le bruit d'une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce. Max leva la main vers Ron qui voulut intervenir, le rouquin regarda Harry qui secoua la tête.

« Ça fait la troisième fois que tu t'en prends à moi aujourd'hui, il n'y en aura pas de quatrième je t'avertis » s'exclama-t-il froidement.

« Sinon quoi ? » le défia-t-elle.

Max soupira et passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer.

« Déjà, tu t'assied ! » dit-il en l'y obligeant d'une main sur son épaule.

Surprise, elle ne put résister. Quand elle voulut se relever, elle se retrouva collée à la chaise.

« Bravo Max, tant que t'y es, remet les menottes si tu as si peur que je m'enfuie » dit-elle furieuse.

« Ne me tente pas… écoute, je sais que tu es en colère et tu auras tout le temps de te décharger, mais plus tard… on a besoin de toi » déclara-t-il.

Harry avait décidé de le laisser prendre la mission en main, ces deux là avaient des problèmes à régler, le temps était venu pour eux d'affronter leur passé, ensemble… ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il sentait que les choses seraient loin d'être simples avec Thomas, il avait le sentiment que le fils de son ami, ferait un très bon auror. Manquant de discipline comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, mais un bon élément.

Elle ricana.

« Dans ce cas, ça commence mal si tu crois que je vais faire quoi que ce soit pour toi tu… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de mes parents Cassy ! »

Un ange passa. Max savait que la partie était en partie gagnée. Il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle se sentait concernée. Parce que ses parents étaient un peu comme sa deuxième famille.

« Et après vous me livrez gentiment aux autorités moldues ? Je suis désolée pour tes parents, mais c'est non »

« Tu nous crois aussi fourbes que ça Cassidy ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser enfermer sans rien faire ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu crois sincèrement qu'on va te laisser tomber ? » s'exclama Max vexé.

« Ça ne vous a pourtant pas dérangé d'impliquer mon propre père dans vos petites affaires et de monter un canular totalement glauque, juste pour m'attirer jusqu'à vous ! » répliqua cette dernière.

« Ils risquent de mourir Cassidy, je t'en prie, aide moi » supplia Max en désespoir de cause.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle voulut parler à plusieurs reprises, mais se ravisa à chaque fois. Alors Max tenta de la convaincre.

« Tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire. Je te demande juste de les toucher, pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout »

« Pourquoi ils sont inconscients ? » demanda-t-elle interloquée.

Max su qu'il avait complètement gagné. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est quoi le deal ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le patron du FBI nous laisse un mois pour prouver ton innocence avant de te jeter en prison, à condition que deux agents moldus nous accompagnent »

« Qui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te surveiller j'imagine et c'est l'agent Torres et son abruti de collègue qui vous nous accompagner » lui apprit-il.

Il vit la lueur de crainte s'allumer dans son regard.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il nous accompagne ! »

« Crois moi ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir héberger ce type dans ma maison, mais nous n'avons pas le choix » grimaça-t-il « il est amnésique Cassy, il ne te fera rien. Je te protègerais, je t'ai toujours protégée » dit-il sincèrement.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien qui se voila une minute de tristesse.

« Non… pas toujours… » murmura-t-elle.

Max eu l'image furtive devant les yeux, de la jeune fille enceinte et inconsciente au milieu de la rue… il y eu un silence gênant.

« Cassy… »

« Explique-moi ce qui arrive à tes parents » le coupa-t-elle, évitant ainsi une conversation qu'elle refusait d'avoir avec lui.

Max entreprit alors de lui raconter tout depuis le début.

« J'accepte de vous aider, sans contrepartie »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que vous prouviez quoi que ce soit, je gérerais ça toute seule » dit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil furtif à Harry, qui s'en retrouva mal à l'aise.

Max n'avait pas loupé cet échange.

« Tu risque d'aller en prison et de mourir, je ne laisserais pas faire ça »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Max ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je vais vous aider à ramener tes parents, du mieux que je le peux et ça s'arrête là »

« Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, je le sais » insista-t-il.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, mais se mura dans le silence. Il se leva en soupirant et leva le sort qui la coinçait sur sa chaise.

« Tu sais bien que je n'abandonnerais pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Peu importe que tu le veuille ou non, peu importe la difficulté, _moi_ je n'abandonne pas les gens que j'aime » termina-t-il en passant devant elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps à la répartie.

Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Elle avait tout quitté et abandonné quand elle avait perdu son bébé, ne supportant pas la situation. Elle avait juste voulut prendre du recul… un recul qui avait duré trois ans.

« L'avion décolle dans une heure » annonça Harry.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir, une tension bien palpable dans l'air. Ron soupira en suivant le mouvement.

« Je déteste l'avion ! » marmonna-t-il.

OoO

Dans la chambre, Victoire avait ouvert les fenêtres, car ce début de mois de juillet commençait en force avec cette chaleur. Elle avait aménagé un bureau dans un coin de la pièce, où elle avait éparpillé livres, parchemins, plumes et tout son attirail de conjureur de sort.

Elle avait descendu le drap au pied des deux endormis, qui n'avaient pas changés d'un poil. Toujours profondément endormis, Hermione portait une nuisette, laissant voir ses bras, épaules et jambes nues. Tandis que Drago, vêtu d'un short, commençait à avoir une barbe de quelques jours maintenant. La jeune fille plantée au pied du lit, poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme.

« Tu as quelque chose ? » demanda Ted qui lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille bien froid.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Rien de rien, je ne comprends pas ce qui leur arrive » répondit-elle.

Il l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur sa chevelure rousse.

« J'ai eu Max au téléphone, ils prenaient l'avion, Cassy est avec eux » lui apprit-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'eut pas vraiment de réaction. Les retrouvailles promettaient d'être glaciales entre les deux amies.

« Oui et bien il est temps qu'ils arrivent et qu'elle serve à quelque chose ! » pesta-t-elle les yeux rivés sur les parents de Max.

Leur veines qui avaient commencé à noircir sur le coup de pied, venaient de grimper à leurs chevilles soudainement.

« Il faut qu'on les sorte de là Ted » dit-elle la voix implorante.

« Je sais mon ange, je sais… » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

_Je suis rien, je suis personne  
J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume  
Une seule larme m'emprisonne  
Voir la lumière entre les barreaux  
Et regarder comme le ciel est beau  
Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne?_

À suivre…

* * *

Voila donc pour ce troisième chapitre ! Alors, verdict ? Je suis toute ouïe ! Vous avez des questions ? Je suis sûre que vous en avez, surtout concernant Drago et Hermione ! lol patience, les réponses vont venir assez rapidement les concernant, sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens pour vous et ni pour eux d'ailleurs ! Néanmoins si en attendant j'ai le pouvoir de vous éclairer, pour l'une ou l'autre chose…. Surtout n'hésitez pas !

Voila toutes mes excuses encore pour ce retard, mais n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur la page facebook pour les news ! Pour ceux qui (on ne sait jamais) n'auraient pas facebook, mon train de vie ne me permet pas de poster toutes les semaines pour le moment, donc ça sera toutes les deux semaines !

Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines ? Bien sûr, des news sur facebook entre temps -)

À bientôt tout le monde et merci pour vos nombreux avis ! ^^

Bisou

Jess

Les paroles de la chanson concernent Cassandra ^^


	6. Ch4 SALIGIA

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc dans les temps (bon dimanche au lieu de vendredi, c'est vrai mea culpa ^^), le chapitre 4 dans lequel nous commençons donc à en savoir un peu plus au sujet de notre couple préféré :-) je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est.

Sinon, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. Depuis que j'ai créé ma page facebook, je suis régulière dans les publications, je tiens mes engagements et pourtant, vous semblez me reprocher le temps trop long entre les publications… ? Sur les trois derniers mois, j'ai publié la fin de Love will be the key (ce qui fait sept chapitres en tout) plus le début de Forgive me ce qui fait cinq chapitres avec celui-ci et le prologue… avant c'était le temps que je mettais pour un seul chapitre lol alors c'est vrai que depuis février, je publie une fois par semaine, et que depuis peu c'est toutes les deux semaines car c'est la fin de l'année scolaire et j'ai un petit frère de 14 ans en pension à la maison depuis le mois de Mars, qui arrive maintenant en période d'examen, donc j'ai une vie assez chargée pour l'instant et je respecte mes engagements. Pourtant pour le chapitre précédent je n'ai eu que trois reviews, aucune Guest alors que d'habitude oui, je trouve cela étrange, et donc sur la page facebook quand j'en parle, une lectrice me suggère le temps trop long entre les publications, ce qui n'est plus d'actualité, car je pense m'être bien rattrapée depuis février ! Aidez-moi à comprendre ce qui ne va pas, s'il vous plaît ? Voila c'était le moment capricieuse du jour ! Lol

**Disclaimer :** rien ne change bien malheureusement (qui sait ce que je ferais à Drago s'il était à moi ! Comment ? Oui, oui je suis mariée ! xD oh ça va, on a bien le droit de fantasmer :P) tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Cassy, Thomas, Coleen,…. Bon bon, j'ai saisi ! ^^

_Ma sœur, Vitaa_

* * *

Ch.4. SALIGIA

_Tu vois t'étais la seule,  
La seule en qui j'avais vraiment confiance,  
Celle de qui jamais j'aurais cru douter,  
Overdose de conscience,  
Pourtant t'étais devenue ma sœur de cœur,  
Personne n'aurait dû nous séparer_

La nuit avait commencé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison des Malefoy. Le voyage en avion avaient été long pour tout le monde. Cassy n'avait pas prétendu ouvrir la bouche une seule fois de tout le vol et après l'échange qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux, Max n'avait pas cherché à engager le dialogue non plus.

Et puis il y avait les regards de biais que Thomas leur jetait. C'était une situation plutôt étrange et difficile à gérer. C'est avec soulagement que Max retrouva le plancher des vaches, il détestait tout ces machins moldus, sauf la voiture qu'il avait apprit à tolérer et encore…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils rentrèrent dans la maison silencieuse à cette heure tardive. Cassy regarda autour d'elle et un sourire tout minuscule passa sur son visage. Elle aimait cette maison et plus encore, les souvenirs qu'elle contenait. C'était une grosse partie de son enfance ici, un morceau d'elle qu'elle ne voulait pas effacer. Elle jeta un œil à Max qui l'observait doucement.

« Il est tard, je propose que nous allions dormir un peu, je reviendrais demain et si tu es d'accord, tu verras ce que tu peux faire pour Drago et Hermione ? » proposa Harry.

« Entendu » approuva Cassy.

Harry, Ron et Tonks quittèrent donc la maison des Malefoy, laissant Thomas, Coleen, Max et Cassy dans le hall d'entrée avec leurs valises. Une tension bien palpable reliait les quatre jeunes gens, mais étant l'hôte, Max inspira un bon coup avant de prendre la direction des escaliers.

« Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres » ordonna-t-il presque.

La petite troupe le suivit donc dans les escaliers, arrivant à l'étage dans un couloir plutôt sombre. Max tourna sa baguette en l'air, allumant les lampes murales qui diffusèrent une légère lumière tamisée.

Max ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres au milieu du couloir et incita Thomas et Coleen à y entrer.

« Je suis désolé, c'est la seule chambre de libre… avec ce qu'il se passe, toutes les autres sont occupées. Vous avez une salle de bain attenante et assez de rangement pour installer votre linge et effets personnels, bonne nuit » déballa-t-il d'une traite.

Coleen observait le lit double en rougissant.

« Euh, excuse moi, Max c'est ça ? »

Celui-ci qui s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, la rouvrit en soupirant.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est un lit double » dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de baguette vers le lit. Il décrivit plusieurs mouvements et le filet doré reliant le lit à la baguette, suivit les formes qu'il lui demandait de dessiner. Avec stupéfaction, les deux moldus virent le double lit se changer en deux lits d'une personne, séparés par une table de chevet, sur laquelle se trouvait une petite lampe. Très impressionnée, mais aussi très craintive, Coleen avait agrippé le bras de Thomas, qui regardait cette magie en fronçant les sourcils.

Il aurait dû être surpris, perplexe, peut être même un peu apeuré… alors pourquoi trouvait-il cela normal ?

« Voila, satisfaite ? » ronchonna le blond.

« Merci beaucoup »

Max referma la porte et reprit la direction de sa chambre. En chemin, une porte s'ouvrit et un filet de lumière traversa le couloir. Les deux blonds entendirent des rires étouffés et virent une silhouette dans la pénombre, sortir d'une chambre en petite tenue. En regardant bien, Cassandra sentit un énorme poids lui écraser l'estomac : Victoire.

Celle-ci gloussait, les cheveux en batailles et semblait plaisanter avec Ted, toujours dans la chambre. Elle allait au petit coin et quand elle se retourna, se figea. Elle riva son regard sur celui de Cassandra et ne pipa pas un seul mot. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à sa hauteur et quand Cassandra trouva le courage de lui dire bonjour, la rouquine détourna ses yeux orageux vers Max.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé.

« On vient de rentrer Vic' »

« Tu as fais bon voyage ? »

« On va dire ça » sourit-il.

« Bien… tu dois être crevé, va dormir » dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Max la regarda passer devant Cassandra, sans lui accorder un seul regard, ni mot, le nez levé. Il se disait que finalement, ça aurait pu être pire. Cassy par contre, se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable. Il fit mine de rien et reprit sa route. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna en voyant Cassy qui le regardait, sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu n'entres pas ? »

« C'est… c'est ta chambre » fit-elle remarquer.

« En effet, c'est la mienne » dit-il.

« Tu… tu ne vis plus… »

« Dans notre maison ? Bien sûr que si, mais je me suis installé provisoirement dans mon ancienne chambre, le temps de sortir mes parents de ce mauvais pas » dit-il en insistant bien sur le _notre_.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'amènes dans ta chambre » fit-elle remarquer.

Il aurait pu rire de cette remarque si leur relation n'était pas ce qu'elle était.

« Parce que comme je l'ai dit aux deux autres, les sept chambres sont prises, donc je te laisse mon lit, moi j'irais dormir au salon, ou dans le bureau de mon père, j'en sais rien. Je suis juste venu chercher quelques affaires pour pouvoir prendre ma douche demain matin et aussi coussin, et draps » dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

En un rien de temps, il avait tout préparé.

« Je t'ai laissé de la place dans la garde robe pour ranger tes vêtements, pour le reste tu sais où tout se trouve, bonne nuit Cassy » c'était assez froid, sec et plutôt distant.

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule dans la grande chambre et soupira. Elle la connaissait par cœur, pour y avoir passé de nombreuses soirées quand ils étaient encore des gosses, elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'en faire le tour. Elle déposa sa valise devant la garde robe avec pour première idée de ranger déjà son linge, mais se ravisa. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle était en fuite et elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Plus la course de l'après midi même dans le cimetière et la bagarre, en fait elle était complètement épuisée. Elle sortit une nuisette de sa valise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après un bon bain chaud, elle sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans un peignoir, ses longs cheveux blonds mouillés, tombant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle décida d'aller se coucher, lorsque quelque discrets coups furent frappés à la porte. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir se munir de sa baguette, mais elle se rappela que le chef du FBI la lui avait confisquée, après l'avoir prise à Max, qui lui-même la lui avait enlevé durant leur bagarre.

Avec précautions, elle entrouvrit la porte et tout son corps se raidit.

« Salut » fit la voix de Thomas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il soupira légèrement et lui tendit sa baguette. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils, en la prenant lentement.

« J'avais pour instruction de te la rendre dés qu'on arrivait, en espérant que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises » railla-t-il.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça » ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer.

Il la regarda de ses yeux profondément troublés.

« Écoute visiblement vous me connaissez tous, j'ai compris. Vous ne me portez apparemment pas dans votre cœur, ça aussi je l'ai compris, mais je ne veux pas savoir. J'aime ma vie comme elle est, j'ai appris à ne plus courir après mes souvenirs et je me sens très bien. Je suis ici pour faire mon travail, veiller à ce que tu ne t'enfuie pas, ni plus ni moins »

« Dans ce cas, me rendre ma baguette n'est pas un choix très judicieux » répliqua-t-elle ironique.

« Tu comptes te faire la malle ? »

Elle secoua la tête après une seconde.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, de toute façon ce sont les ordres de notre patron, apparemment il fait confiance à tes amis »

« Je ne m'enfuirais pas si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Ces gens sont ma deuxième famille, je tiens à eux et je les aiderais »

« Bien »

« Et tu te trompes Thomas… »

« Dorian » la reprit-il « je m'appelle Dorian » précisa-t-il nerveux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu.

« Désolé… écoute, la journée a été éprouvante et j'aimerais aller me coucher si ça ne t'ennuies pas ? » dit-elle en ne poursuivant pas volontairement sur le fond de sa pensée.

Ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, c'est qu'un jour, elle, elle l'avait porté dans son cœur. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée pour elle, comme pour lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir et elle respectait cela. Si les instances supérieures lui avaient accordés une autre chance en tant que moldu comme son oncle Sébastian, ils avaient leurs raisons et elle n'était certainement pas juge. Alors elle préféra fuir, comme toujours ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« Je te fais peur, je le ressens… » murmura-t-il malgré lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

« Tu as dis que tu ne voulais rien savoir » fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est ce que j'ai dis, c'était juste une constatation » répondit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Alors ne pose pas de questions, dont tu ne veux pas les réponses dans ce cas. Merci pour ma baguette »

« Pas de quoi… »

Il ne quitta pas le pas de la porte pourtant, il avait l'air nerveux.

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée.

Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir, car elle était exténuée. Il grimaça légèrement.

« Je voulais m'excuser aussi de t'avoir cassé le nez » dit-il.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser à la base, mais cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis la salle d'interrogatoire, l'écrasait complètement. Pour un nez cassé… elle semblait surprise et embarrassée.

« Oh… c'est déjà oublié, bonne nuit Thom… Dorian »

« Bonne nuit »

Et elle referma la porte. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, repassant cette étrange entrevue dans sa tête. Le revoir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, provoquait un mélange d'émotions contradictoires. La peur, l'angoisse, le soulagement, la tendresse… l'amour ? Cette question la prit au dépourvu. L'aimait-elle encore ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? _Pas aussi fort que Max_ lui souffla sa conscience. Son cœur se serra. Elle secoua la tête, comme si cela ferait disparaître ses pensées et éteignit la lampe. Malgré tout ça, elle ne mit pas cinq minutes à s'endormir…

OoO

La tête nonchalamment appuyée sur ses deux mains, les cheveux en bataille et portant encore son peignoir, Victoire émergeait tout doucement affalée sur la table de la cuisine des Malefoy.

« On a la tête dans le derrière » se moqua Ted en posant une tasse de café fumante devant elle.

« C'est ta faute » bougonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Ma faute ? Tu t'es jetée sur moi ! » s'indigna le jeune homme.

Elle leva un regard coquin vers lui, collant un sourire aguicheur sur ses lèvres.

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, se levant soudain un peu plus en forme.

Ted se retourna, légèrement embarrassé.

« Vic'… on est dans la cuisine des parents de Max… » dit-il alors qu'elle triturait sa chemise.

Car il était habillé, lui.

« Et alors ? » dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

« Alors… » dit-il en l'enlaçant « il y a sept chambres toutes occupées et quelqu'un pourrait descendre d'un instant à un autre » répondit-il non sans être réceptif à la libido de sa petite amie.

« C'est justement ça qui est excitant » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Vous êtes une éternelle insatisfaite mademoiselle Weasley » murmura-t-il en se laissant prendre au jeu.

Il détacha le nœud de son peignoir et saisit ses hanches à peine couvertes d'un shorty en satin et d'une petite blouse à fine bride de la même matière. Elle frissonna.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et ils se laissèrent embraser par le désir, quand ils sursautèrent violemment tout les deux.

« Euh… excusez-moi »

Victoire se retourna d'un bond et referma son peignoir, tandis que Ted reboutonnait sa chemise à la hâte. Sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, se tenait Coleen qui rougissait de gêne.

« Bonjour… je suis l'agent Torres, je suis là pour surveiller mademoiselle Holhund. Je suis désolée si je tombe mal, j'étais réveillée et je ne pensais pas que je trouverais quelqu'un à cette heure ci » grimaça-t-elle.

« Oh… euh, bonjours. Je suis Victoire Weasley et voici Ted mon petit ami. Ne vous en faites pas vous... euh…. ne nous avez pas dérangé » sourit aimablement Victoire.

Mais Ted sentit la frustration derrière chacun de ses mots et il cacha son sourire.

« Les tasses de café son là, tout est sur la table pour le petit déjeuner, faites comme chez vous » dit-elle précipitamment embarrassée.

« Merci, mon collègue l'agent Road ne devrait pas tarder à descendre »

Victoire incita Ted, toujours amusé à s'asseoir à table et un silence gênant s'installa, tandis que Coleen se servait une tasse de café.

« Et donc, vous êtes là pour Cassy » fit Victoire pour engager la conversation, ce silence commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise.

Coleen acquiesça en buvant une gorgée.

« En effet. Nous devons veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas, on doit l'accompagner partout où vous comptez l'emmener » leur apprit-elle.

« Oh moi, je ne compte l'emmener nulle part ne vous en faites pas pour ça » fit-elle l'air hautain, tout en beurrant sa tartine.

Coleen la regarda intriguée, mais n'osa pas poser de question.

« Bonjour » fit une voix masculine en entrant.

Coleen sourit.

« Quand on parle du loup, voici mon… »

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir. Victoire s'était levée d'un bon, baguette brandie sur Thomas qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et qui s'était figé, mains en l'air.

« … coéquipier » murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

« C'est impossible ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » aboya Victoire menaçante.

Un peu plus prudent, Ted se leva, main sur sa baguette.

« Wow doucement ! » s'exclama Thomas en faisant un bond en arrière.

« Tu es mort ! Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? » vociféra-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Vous voyez bien que je suis là, je respire et je vous parle… »

« Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Ted n'y croyais pas non plus.

« Tout ça est ridicule, baissez votre… truc s'il vous plaît, je vais vous expliquer »

« Tu ne vas rien expliquer du tout et déguerpir d'ici, t'as fait assez de mal autour de toi espèce de psychopathe ! »

« Vic'… » prévint Ted.

« Psycho… je rêve ! C'est vous qui me menacez à ce que je sache, j'ai les mains en l'air ! » s'énerva Thomas.

« Sors de cette maison Semerson, ou je m'en charge ! » tonna la rousse.

« Je m'appelle Road ! Dorian Road ! Baissez cette chose maintenant » ordonna-t-il en se fustigeant d'avoir laissé son révolver dans sa chambre.

Coleen se leva d'un bond quand elle vit son coéquipier s'élever dans les airs et traverser la pièce sans toucher le sol.

« Victoire ! » hurla Ted les yeux écarquillés.

Trop tard. Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé, elle venait de faire passer Thomas à travers la baie vitrée.

« Faites quelque chose ! » s'exclama Coleen horrifiée, en se précipitant dans le jardin à leur suite.

Ted suivit le mouvement. Thomas avait atterrit sur l'herbe, du sang s'écoulait de ses bras et de son arcade. Il se releva précipitamment, alors que Victoire accourait sur lui, baguette toujours brandie.

« Tu as fais bien assez de mal comme ça, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que t'es là, mais il est hors de question que tu t'immisces à nouveau dans nos vie tu m'entends ? » ragea-t-elle tremblant de colère.

Thomas recula, les mains toujours levées.

« Je… je suis désolé d'accord ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez » répondit-il paniqué.

« Et en plus il se fiche de moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Victoire ! »

Celle-ci se retourna, pour voir Cassy accourir. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se couvrir et accourut en nuisette dans le jardin, baguette à la main.

« Laisse-le » fit-elle.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter tiens, c'est toi qui l'a amené ici »

Bientôt, touts les occupants de la maison réveillés par le vacarme, arrivèrent la mine consternée devant la baie vitrée en mille morceaux.

« Tu ne sais rien et quand on ne sait pas on se tait ! Fiche lui la paix maintenant » rétorqua la blonde.

« Sinon quoi ? » la provoqua-t-elle « que vas-tu faire ? Me donner une leçon ? Non Cassy, je sais… tu vas t'enfuir, pour ça tu es une experte »

« Ça suffit Vic' »

« Ne la défend surtout pas toi ! » cria-t-elle à l'intention de Max.

« Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser en dehors de vos règlement de compte ? » pesta Thomas.

« Toi, la ferme ! » hurla la rouquine en donnant un coup de baguette.

Thomas fut propulser plusieurs mètres en arrières et atterrit tout droit dans la piscine. Cassy et Coleen coururent d'un même mouvement pour lui porter secours. Le jeune homme nagea vers le bord de la piscine, souffrant de multiples coupures plus ou moins profondes. Les deux jeunes filles le hissèrent hors de l'eau et il retomba sur l'herbe, haletant.

« Cette fille est complètement dingue ! » ragea-t-il.

« Répète un peu, juste pour rire ! » répondit la rousse en avançant menaçante.

« Arrêtez là bon sang ! » hurla Thomas les écarquillés de peur.

« Victoire ! » s'énerva Max.

« QUOI ? Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici d'abord ? »

« Je sais ce qu'il a fait, mais il est amnésique »

« Si je crois pas celle là tu m'en raconte une autre ? » railla-t-elle.

« Fais-moi confiance un peu bordel ! C'est la vérité, je te jure »

« Pourquoi est ce que personne ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Si tu l'avais laissé parler, peut être qu'il aurait pu t'expliquer, d'ailleurs te connaissant, je suis sûre qu'il a essayé et que tu ne lui en a pas laissé le temps » s'exclama Cassandra qui aidait Thomas, avec Coleen à traverser le jardin.

Elle le laissa aux bons soins de Narcissa et Patrick, qui l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur, où les enfants attendaient sagement leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

« Aaaah oui, Cassandra la grande donneuse de leçon ! »

« Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu le veux Vic', ça ne justifie pas ton acte ! »

« Il semblerait que je sois la seule personne lucide dans cette maison. On parle de Thomas Semerson, qui a faillit ramener une horde de psychopathes comme lui, prêts à asservir le monde ! Réveille toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu partageais son lit et que tu rêve de le partager à nouveau, que tu dois le ramener dans nos vies ! » déballa-t-elle en colère.

John Holhund aussi présent, ouvrit la bouche choqué par des propos aussi durs. La lèvre de Cassy trembla. Elle approcha sa tête du visage de la rousse, qui serra sa baguette. Ted et Max s'entendirent d'un regard, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. Il était hors de question qu'elles en viennent à un combat magique toutes les deux.

« Va te faire soigner Weasley » cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle entra dans la cuisine dévastée, rencontrant le regard de son père. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais elle était bien trop en colère pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait l'air tellement coupable, qu'elle faillit presque oublier la journée d'hier.

« As-tu une seule idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? » demanda-t-elle en contenant ses larmes.

« Cassy… » murmura son père.

« Ta propre fille, comment tu as pu prendre part à ça papa ? »

« Je suis désolé ma chérie… »

Elle ne répondit pas et passa son chemin. Elle se rendit à la table, où Narcissa s'appliquait à soigner les nombreuses blessures de Thomas.

« Ça va ? »

« Comme un charme ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Il faut l'excuser Dorian… » Narcissa leva les yeux interrogateurs, allant de Thomas à Cassy, mais ne dis rien, continuant de passer sa baguette qui refermait ses blessures une à une « elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir ici »

« Merci j'avais compris ! »

Coleen avait l'air de celle qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Elle restait debout, statique à côté de Thomas, sans savoir trop quoi faire. Cassandra posa alors ses yeux sur Patrick qui s'affairait au petit déjeuner des trois enfants qui attendaient tranquillement, assis à table. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Jessie. L'enfant qu'elle voyait, n'avait plus rien avoir avec le bébé qu'elle avait jadis connus, c'était une magnifique petite fille, pleine de malice à son regard. Quant aux jumeaux, c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Patrick lui tendit une tasse de café en souriant.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Cassandra » dit-il « tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Bonjour Patrick, avec plaisir mais il faut que j'aille m'habiller d'abord » dit-elle avec un regard d'excuses, en se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait que sa nuisette.

L'homme hocha la tête et la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'escalier.

« Oh ça va Max ! Qu'est ce que j'en savais moi de toute cette histoire ? » pesta Victoire qui entrait, suivie de Ted et du blond, avec qui elle avait semble-t-il une discussion animée.

Il venait de lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes, la situation.

« Enfin Vic', où avais-tu la tête ? Tu as pensé aux enfants ? » s'exaspéra son meilleur ami.

« Oh oui, c'est fou ce qu'ils sont traumatisés » ironisa-t-elle.

« T'as balancé un gars à travers la vitre ! » continua-t-il scandalisé.

« Il est toujours en vie non ? »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Oh je t'en prie Max, me dis pas que t'as pas envie de lui foutre une raclée toi aussi »

« Là n'est pas la question, t'es dans la maison de mes parents je te signale ! »

« Sans blague ? »

« Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les morceaux de verres sur le sol.

« T'es un sorcier non ? Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème ! » dit-elle sèchement en disparaissant d'un pas furieux dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme se dégonfla comme un ballon. Il s'attendait à une mauvaise réaction de la part de son amie quand elle verrait Cassandra, mais il n'avait pas pensé à Semerson.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » demanda Ted.

« Ça va aller je crois, vas plutôt calmer ta petite amie avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un » railla-t-il.

Ted ne répondit pas, ça ne servait à rien. La journée commençait vraiment bien !

OoO

Quand Harry était arrivé à la demeure des Malefoy, il avait demandé à parler à Cassandra, en privé, prétextant vouloir la raisonner concernant sa situation, mais Max avait d'énormes doutes. Il avait bien vu leur échange visuel dans la salle d'interrogatoire et restait persuadé qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose tout les deux.

Plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde se donna rendez vous dans la chambre des Malefoy. Harry et Ron étaient présents en plus des autres et après avoir parlementé, il avait été décidé que Coleen et Thomas puissent y pénétrer eux aussi, malgré la véhémence de Victoire à essayer de les en dissuader. Elle n'avait pas confiance en Thomas et avait affirmé qu'elle ne regrettait en rien ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même et recommencerait, si elle le jugeait nécessaire.

La tension était donc bien palpable dans la chambre lorsqu'ils entrèrent précédé de Cassandra. Celle-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple endormis.

« Ça fait une semaine maintenant qu'ils sont comme ça, Victoire travaille tout les jours pour savoir ce qui leur arrive, mais elle a besoin de toi »

Victoire se racla la gorge, signifiant son désaccord. Harry lui lança un regard peu amène, mais la rouquine garda le silence.

« Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose ? » demanda Ron.

« Je vais essayer en tout cas » dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha du lit, s'agenouilla aux pieds de celui-ci et inspira, avant de poser ses mains tremblantes sur la cheville gauche d'Hermione et la droite de Drago.

Coleen et Thomas virent alors avec stupéfaction, les yeux de la jeune femme se révulser et sa tête partir en arrière. Pour eux c'était impressionnant, mais il n'y avait que pour eux que ça l'était, les autres en avaient l'habitude.

_Elle atterrit directement dans la chambre de Drago et Hermione. Il faisait nuit et le couple dormait à poing fermé. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. C'est alors que la porte du balcon s'ouvrit et un homme vêtu d'une cagoule entra. Il sortit une baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et la pointa sur le lit._

_Quelque chose de bizarre se produisit alors. Elle eut le temps d'entendre l'homme jeter le sort, avant que ses oreilles ne se mettent à siffler horriblement. Elle plaqua ses mains dessus et tomba à genou. Elle leva difficilement les yeux, mais sa vision était trouble. Et ce bruit sourd assourdissant, semblable à un train qui siffle n'en finissait pas. Un liquide chaud coula sur ses mains qu'elle ôta une fraction de seconde de ses oreilles pour les regarder : du sang._

_La douleur s'intensifia, elle se roula en boule et hurla._

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta Ted.

Cassy, les mains toujours collées aux chevilles des époux Malefoy, grimaça d'abord de douleur. Des larmes déferlèrent de ses yeux clos, son visage prit une teinte bleue.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ! Vic' ? » demanda Max en accourant auprès de Cassy.

« Ne la touche pas ! » fit précipitamment la rousse en fouillant frénétiquement dans ses livres.

« Fais quelque chose ! » s'alarma le blond alors que Cassy se mettait à hurler.

Un hurlement de douleur, à vous en glacer le sang.

« Je cherche Max ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle finit par lâcher son livre qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, accourut près de ses deux amis et pointa sa baguette sur Cassandra, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Les mains de la blondes finirent par se décoller des chevilles des deux endormis et son corps tomba à la renverse, rattrapé par Max. Elle avait le visage complètement violacé.

« Cassy ! » s'exclama-t-il paniqué.

Il se revit quelques années en arrières et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine, qui heureusement se souleva. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et agrippa Max. Il se pencha à ses lèvres pour entendre ce qu'elle chuchotait.

« _SALIGIA_ » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais sa main retomba mollement sur le tapis de la chambre et elle perdit connaissance.

« Cassidy ? »

« Celui qui leur à fait ça a bien joué son coup. Il ne faut plus que nous les touchions, c'est compris pour tout le monde ? Un peu plus et elle y passait » s'exclama Victoire soulagée, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulut dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Ce mot me dit vaguement quelque chose, je vais faire des recherches dans mes bouquins »

« Emmène là dans sa chambre Max, je vais faire venir Blaise pour qu'il s'assure que tout va bien » ordonna Harry.

Max hocha la tête et la souleva. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, complètement molle dans ses bras. Coleen sortit précipitamment elle aussi, en claquant la porte. Thomas la suivit et la retrouva dans leur chambre, en train de faire sa valise. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison ! » dit-elle avec précipitation.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! »

« Oh bien sûr que si je le suis ! Et si tu avais un peu de présence d'esprit, tu partirais toi aussi, ces gens ne veulent pas de nous et nous ne sommes pas de taille à leur tenir tête » dit-elle tout en continuant à ranger ses vêtements dans sa valise.

« Est ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir qu'on en discute au moins ? »

Vu de l'extérieur, cette situation aurait pu passer pour une scène de ménage.

« Non, je veux m'en aller ! Enfin Dorian, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es tellement différent depuis qu'on a rencontré ces… sorciers »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui étais intriguée par mon passé, bien plus que moi » rétorqua-t-il bougon.

« Ça, c'était avant de savoir qu'une bande d'amis complète en avait après toi, jusqu'à te faire passer par une baie vitrée et puis te noyer ! » dit-elle avec de grand geste en s'arrêtant, le souffle court.

« C'est donc ça qui t'as effrayé ? Mais moi je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils ont à me reprocher Coleen » dit-il doucement en avançant.

« C'est faux. Au fond de toi, tu aimerais savoir » répondit-elle dépitée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? M'aider à y voir plus clair dans mon passé ? M'aider à découvrir qui j'étais ? »

« Je le voulais oui. Mais quand je vois ça, j'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé Dorian. Elle a dit que tu étais sensé être mort et vu la réaction qu'elle a eu, ce que tu leur as fais a dû être terrible. Alors non, je n'ai plus envie que tu recouvre la mémoire » avoua-t-elle.

« Eh » dit-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux pour la remettre derrière son oreille « tu m'as trouvé sur la plage, complètement paumé. C'est grâce à toi si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, j'aime ma vie actuelle et même si le comportement de ces gens et leur hostilité envers moi m'intrigue au plus haut point, même si je viens à découvrir ma vie d'avant, je sais qui je suis aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Dorian Road, je suis flic et j'ai la partenaire – et amie – la plus sexy du monde » rigola-t-il la faisant sourire, les joue légèrement rosée « viens par là » murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

« J'ai peur pour toi » souffla-t-elle en l'étreignant.

« Je sais… mais tout se passera bien » répondit-il, le regard pourtant perdu au loin.

OoO

Quand Cassy ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore jour et elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Enfin, dans la chambre de Max. Elle ne se redressa pas tout de suite, restant allongée, l'esprit un peu embrumé. C'est comme si elle avait prit une cuite la veille, ça lui faisait le même effet. Plusieurs fois, elle inspira et expira afin de chasser ce malaise qui l'habitait et tourna la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa lentement, en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la photo qui ornait la table de chevet du blond. Elle saisit le cadre pour l'observer de plus prêt, ses entrailles firent un looping dans son ventre.

C'était elle, sur la fin de sa grossesse. Elle avait tout balancé de cette histoire, pour ne pas se souvenir et ne garder aucune trace de ces neuf mois de grossesse. Et voila qu'après tout ce temps, tout lui revenait en pleine figure comme une grosse gifle. Elle caressa la photo du bout des doigts, se rendant compte à quel point la grossesse lui allait si bien, à quel point elle semblait heureuse en ce temps là.

Aujourd'hui, sa vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens. Elle se sentait comme une coquille vide sans sa fille et sans Max. Même si sa conscience lui avait souvent soufflé ces trois dernières années qu'elle aurait pu remédier à ça et venir le retrouver. Qu'il l'aurait aidé à passer le deuil, elle n'aurait pas eu à affronter cela toute seule. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté sa conscience et n'était jamais revenue.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur sa blouse qu'elle souleva légèrement. Une fine cicatrice blanche s'étendait sur le bas de son ventre, la seule preuve hormis cette photo et ses souvenirs, que son bébé avait un jour bel et bien existé. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre complètement, lâchant le cadre sur le lit, porta son autre main à sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot. Rapidement, un autre suivit et se fut la déferlante. Elle se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage. Elle se roula en boule dans le lit, en position fœtale et se laissa aller dans son oreiller.

Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint à se calmer, elle se redressa péniblement et jeta ses jambes au bord du lit en s'accrochant à celui-ci. Surprise, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Max qui sembla étonné de la voir éveillée.

« Désolé, je pensait que tu dormais encore. Blaise est passé te voir, tout va bien Victoire a réagit à temps, je venais voir comment tu allais » dit-il en fermant la porte.

Elle se leva comme elle pu et s'étira, en tentant de ne pas montrer ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

« Ça va » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec insistance, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Ta sœur est en bas »

« Très bien, je descend » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas vif.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en la retenant par le poignet.

Elle frissonna à ce contact et se dégagea doucement.

« Je vais bien Max » dit-elle en sortant.

Il la suivit du regard et soupira. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire… et il y avait Thomas maintenant, plus le problème de ses parents à gérer et bon sang il n'avait que vingt ans ! Il soupira et avant de refermer la porte, un reflet de soleil attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers le lit et y vit la photo. Elle avait oublié de la remettre en place. Il leva ses yeux sur la porte et reposa le cadre à sa place initiale, avec un pincement au cœur. C'était donc pour ça cette drôle d'humeur.

OoO

« Cassy ! »

« Salut Charlène » souffla la jeune fille alors que sa sœur fonçait sur elle et la serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux plus que tu me laisse aussi longtemps sans nouvelles Cassy, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! » la sermonna-t-elle.

« Désolé… » grimaça-t-elle.

« Salut Cassy » fit Sébastian de son ton habituellement calme.

Elle le serra aussi dans ses bras. C'était si bon de ne pas se sentir de trop. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette maison, elle sentait la rancœur de tout un chacun à son égard. Ils avaient des raisons bien sûr de lui en vouloir et celle à avoir très mal réagit, fut sans conteste sa meilleure amie qui lui en voulait terriblement, mais même Ted ne l'avait pas saluée. Patrick avait essayé d'être courtois le matin et Narcissa, et bien elle s'occupait des enfants. Et puis il y avait cette situation franchement bizarre avec Thomas et Coleen qui étaient là pour la surveiller. Son père pouvait lui être d'un grand réconfort, elle le savait. Mais elle était encore beaucoup trop en colère contre lui. Quant à Max, Cassandra ne savait que penser de son attitude.

Par moment, elle avait l'impression qu'il était content qu'elle soit là et à d'autre moment, sa façon de lui parler lui montrait à quel point il lui en voulait. Elle était consciente qu'une discussion s'imposait entre eux, mais elle avait peur de ce qui en résulterait. Peur de ce qu'elle était capable de lui dire et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était bien de faire du mal à un de ses proches.

« Eh, ça va ? » demanda Sébastian.

Cassy hocha la tête.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est 18h30, tu es restée inconsciente toute l'après midi » lui apprit Harry qui était dans la cuisine avec les autres.

« Oh… »

Max arriva silencieusement et fouina dans le frigo après quelque chose à grignoter. Thomas et Coleen restaient assis à l'autre bout de la table, silencieux, regardant simplement tout le monde tour à tour. La jeune femme eu pitié pour cette pauvre Coleen. Débarquer dans monde dont elle ignore tout, encore quelques jours avant, devait être une expérience un peu étrange. Techniquement, Thomas connaissait la magie. Même s'il ne s'en rappelait pas, son corps et ses expressions parlaient pour lui.

« Est ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé la haut ? » poursuivit le Survivant.

« Ce n'était pas habituel… j'ai juste entendu le sort qu'un homme encagoulé a jeté à Drago et Hermione alors qu'ils dormaient, avant qu'un horrible son aigu ne me vrille les tympans ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, nous avons frôlé le drame » lui apprit Harry.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine en regardant Max.

Celui-ci une pomme à la main, grimpa sur le bar de la cuisine pour s'y asseoir.

« Si Victoire n'était pas intervenue, je pense que nous ne serions pas là en train de discuter » lui apprit-il avant de mordre dans sa pomme.

Coleen frissonna et sous la table, Thomas lui prit la main. Geste qui n'échappa pas à l'œil aguerri de Cassy, ni de Max d'ailleurs.

« Mais pourquoi… » Cassy n'eu pas le temps de terminer.

« Parce que la personne à l'origine du sort à tout prévu. Ils savent qu'Hermione et Drago sont entouré et qu'on cherchera à les sauver, donc il a compliqué l'affaire, c'est de la magie noire tu n'y comprendrais rien » déclara sèchement Victoire derrière elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et Ted qui la suivait de peu. Elle tenait un livre serré contre elle et regardait Cassandra d'un œil froid.

« Parce que tu t'y connais en magie noire toi peut être ? » ricana Max de mauvaise humeur pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde.

Victoire leva ses yeux orageux vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu as parfaitement raison Max, je n'y connais rien en magie noire et dans deux secondes tu vas moins rire, fais moi confiance » claqua-t-elle, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

Max se redressa, ne prenant pas cet avertissement à la légère, prêt à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« J'ai trouvé le sort qui leur a été jeté, grâce à Cassandra » annonça-t-elle, lâchant le dernier mot à contrecœur.

« Bon accouche ! » s'impatienta Max.

Nouveau regard noir. Victoire déposa un gros livre sur la table qui fit un bruit sourd et l'ouvrit, en cherchant le chapitre qui l'intéressait.

« 'SALIGIA' un sort de magie noire… on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main »

« De quoi il s'agit ? » demanda Harry en jetant un œil au livre, en fronçant les sourcils.

Victoire soupira et tout le monde comprit qu'elle allait se lancer dans une explication compliquée.

« Bien, je sais que les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment de religion attitrée, certains ne savent même pas ce que c'est. Si les moldu utilisent l'expression _oh mon dieu_, nous les sorciers diront plutôt _par Merlin_. Jusque là vous me suivez. Je vous pose alors la question, hormis les moldus présents dans cette cuisine, avez-vous quelques notions de religion catholique ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Moi oui un peu, grâce à ma mère » répondit Max intrigué.

« Moi aussi, j'ai été élevé comme un moldu durant onze ans » répondit Harry.

Victoire fut ravie de constater que tout le monde savait qui étaient Jésus et Dieu et qu'elle ne devrait donc pas expliquer ce qu'était la foi, la religion, etc.… elle en aurait pour des lustres.

« Cette première question m'amène donc à la deuxième, si vous connaissez un minimum la religion, vous devez donc déjà avoir entendu parler des sept péchés capitaux ? » demanda-t-elle.

De nouveaux hochements de tête, un peu plus vifs cette fois.

« Tout le monde commet au moins une fois dans sa vie, un péché capital, ça coule de source on est loin d'être parfait » intervint Charlène.

Victoire hocha la tête à son intention.

« C'est précisément de ça qu'il s'agit » fit la rouquine.

« Tu veux t'expliquer ? » demanda Max en descendant du bar pour s'approcher « qu'est ce que la religion et les sept péchés capitaux ont avoir avec ce qui arrive à mes parents ? » demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas.

« J'y viens une seconde. La personne a lancé ce sort, les a plongés dans l'inconscience et transféré un poison dans leur veine »

« C'est pour ça les veines noires ? » s'exclama Harry, elle hocha la tête.

« Ils sont dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, c'est difficile à expliquer. Le sort fait en sorte qu'ils soient dans un endroit qui dans la vie réelle, les rassures, les protèges et les gardes en sécurité. Il fait de cet endroit, tout le contraire. Quelque chose de froid, hostile, sombre et la magie noire se sert des peurs les plus profondes de ses victimes pour y arriver. Il est aussi dit dans le livre que les victimes devront revivre des souvenir très douloureux, en rapport chaque fois avec un de sept péchés capitaux » poursuivit-elle.

« Attends, attends… » dit Max en secouant la tête « tu veux dire chacun sept souvenirs ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? Quel est le but ? » demanda-t-il exaspéré.

« Les tuer Max » murmura-t-elle « le poison qui rend leurs veines noires, remplace le sang petit à petit dans leur corps et plus ils passeront de temps dans cet endroit malsain, moins ils auront de chance de s'en sortir » expliqua-t-elle.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Ron.

« Ça n'est pas précisé. Le livre dit juste que si les dernières veines sur le front atteignant le cuir chevelu, noircissent… »

« Je crois qu'on a saisi le sens, mais que peut-on faire ? Comment peuvent-il sortir de cette… transe ? » demanda Max horrifié.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

« Nous de l'extérieur ne pouvons pas les sortir directement de leur état, ils doivent affronter leur sept souvenirs chacun, les uns après les autres, le plus rapidement possible pour qu'ils puissent se réveiller »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'on ne peux absolument rien faire ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… nous pouvons les aider. Tous dans ce monde truqué n'est que noirceur, angoisse, terreur. Leurs émotions négatives sont utilisées contre eux. Mais il y a un moyen de leur donner un coup de pouce, il existe une potion à leur administrer deux fois par jour jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent » continua-t-elle.

« Qui sert concrètement? » demanda Ted.

« Qui sert à les aider à y voir plus clair et à leur donner l'espoir dont le sort les prives. Là en ce moment, ils doivent se sentir perdu, abandonnés mais nous ne voyons rien transparaître, tout se joue dans leurs têtes. Avec la potion, nous de l'extérieur ne verrons absolument aucune différence, mais cela créera dans leur esprit, quelques choses qui les aideras. Si l'on parvient à leur donner cette potion en temps et en heure, ils auront plus de chance de s'en sortir »

« Et c'est tout ? _Plus de chance _! On doit les regarder se battre, impuissants et attendre que tout s'arrange ? » fulmina Max.

« C'est le seul moyen, je suis désolée Max » murmura-t-elle.

Habitué à son arrogance et sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, Max fut surpris par le ton d'excuse et la culpabilité de cette phrase. Bien sûr qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Cette fille portait d'énormes responsabilités sur ses épaules, ça ne devait pas être facile tout les jours.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse Vic', ça n'était pas dirigé contre toi. Pourquoi donc disais tu que j'allais moins rire alors ? » reprit-il.

« Parce que c'est là que les choses se corses. La potion fait également partie de la magie noire, je suis incapable de la préparer, ils doivent être un minimum de deux » leur apprit-elle.

« Je peux appeler le professeur Rogue pour ça » fit Ted.

Elle approuva.

« C'est une bonne idée oui, mais tu n'y connais rien en magie noire Teddy, sans vouloir remettre tes compétences en doute, tu ne lui seras pas d'un grand secours » grimaça-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je me charge de la deuxième personne » intervint Max.

Tout le monde le regarda intrigué, mais il leva les mains.

« Non, pas de questions il faut d'abord que je lui demande s'il est d'accord, avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit » répondit-il aux interrogations silencieuses des autres.

« Il n'y a aucun autre moyen, tu en es certaine ? » demanda Ron.

« Je cherche toujours oncle Ron, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant et le temps nous est compté »

« Comment as-tu réussi à faire le rapprochement ? » demanda alors Harry intrigué.

« Après l'épisode de la chambre ce matin, je me suis mise à chercher dans mes livres. Ce nom m'était vaguement familier, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai cherché pendant des heures et puis je me suis souvenue d'un des cours de ma première année à l'école de conjureur de sorts. Le professeur nous avait fait l'inventaire de plusieurs sortilèges très rares et complexes à conjurer, en nous disant qu'ils étaient pour la plupart perdu et que nous n'aurions jamais à nous en soucier un jour. Une sorte d'histoire des sortilèges en quelques sortes. Et il était dedans, SALIGIA »

« D'accord, mais le rapprochement avec la religion et les péchés capitaux ? » demanda Max.

Coleen surpris tout le monde quand elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre

« Superbia : l'orgueil… Avaritia : l'avarice… Luxuria : la luxure… Ira : la colère… Gula : la gourmandise… Invidia : l'envie… Et Acedia : la paresse… SALIGIA » récita la brune qui rougit « ma famille était très catholique » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Est ce qu'ils vont vivre les souvenirs dans cet ordre ? »

« Non, pas forcément » répondit Victoire.

« Comment sont-ils sensés affronter leurs souvenirs ? Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui leur permettra de passer au péché suivant ? » demanda Max.

« Ils devront affronter leurs souvenirs ensemble. Ce sort est fait pour remonter à la surface, les éventuelle 'casseroles' personnelles que l'ont préférerait garder pour soit. Dans ce cas précis, c'est un couple marié qui a eu à surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver là où ils en sont aujourd'hui. La personne qui leur a jeté le sort savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, diviser pour mieux régner. Drago devra affronter des choses qu'Hermione voudra forcément qu'il ne voit pas et vice vers ça. Ils vont devoir accepter de se livrer à l'autre pour avancer » expliqua Victoire.

« Et si certains souvenirs sont trop douloureux ? S'ils n'y arrivent pas Vic' ? » demanda Max.

« Ils doivent réussir » dit-elle après quelques secondes.

« Je vais appeler Rogue » annonça Ted en allant au salon.

« Cassy, malgré cette mauvaise expérience de ce matin, est ce que tu te souviens d'un détail ? Quelque chose qui aurait attiré ton attention sur l'identité de la personne cagoulée ? » demanda Harry.

Elle le fixa intensément.

« Il avait un code barre, tatoué sur le poignet » dit-elle.

Harry ne cilla pas, mais quelque chose dans son expression, trahissait sa surprise. C'était comme si ces deux là étaient connectés et parlaient à travers leurs yeux. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, mais se fut assez pour que cela n'échappe pas à Max.

« Très bien, Ron et moi retournons au ministère. On va explorer la piste, tenez nous au courant de l'avancement des choses » dit-il en tournant les talons.

Le jeune homme fixa Cassandra, la rendant momentanément mal à l'aise. Il tourna finalement les yeux et vint serrer Victoire dans ses bras.

« Excuses moi » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et rougit, nerveuse. Il embrassa son front et la libéra, afin qu'elle remonte auprès de ses parents. Ted la suivit de peu. Les enfants réclamèrent le dîner à grand renfort de cris.

« Je peux vous aider si vous le voulez ? » proposa Coleen.

Narcissa la toisa.

« Toute aide est la bienvenue, ces enfants ne sont pas de tout repos » répondit-elle.

« Les gosses ça me connais, j'ai quatre sœur et deux frères, tous plus âgé et ils ont tous des enfants » sourit-elle.

Seul Thomas restait assis là, à fixer Cassy. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci préféra tourner les talons et prit son courage en main pour rejoindre son père dans sa chambre, ils devaient discuter.

OoO

Alors que personne ne faisait attention à lui, Max s'était éclipsé. Il savait parfaitement bien qui il allait appeler pour aider le professeur Rogue dans sa tâche. Même si ça n'allait plaire à pour ainsi dire, personne. Le jeune homme avait ses secrets et celui-ci était un des mieux gardés d'ailleurs. Marchant d'un pas vif, sous le soleil déclinant de ce début de soirée, il finit par s'arrêter devant une petite maison à la façade plutôt terne.

Inspirant un coup et ne sachant pas très bien comment il allait formuler sa question, il finit par sonner. La porte blanche, mais sale de poussière s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« Maxime ? »

« Bonjour grand-père »

_Maintenant tu pleures, parce que t'ouvres les yeux  
Tu vois plus personne tu t'dis que t'es seule,  
Et ça, ça te fait peur, quand y a plus personne pour t'écouter, pour t'épauler  
T'as perdu ta p'tite sœur,  
Celle qui croyait dur en ton amitié,  
Mais à croire que toi tu sais pas ce que c'est_

À suivre…

* * *

Voilaaaa ! Alors, avez-vous des questions ? Est-ce que la description du sort est assez claire pour vous ? Sinon, demandez ! J'imagine que vous avez une petite idée de qui Max est allé voir ? Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis le tome deux je dois dire et ça promet ! *se frotte les mains* Victoire est une folle furieuse vous ne trouvez pas ? Ted est tout son contraire d'ailleurs… est ce que le chapitre glisse (oui 'glisse') plus facilement à la lecture ? c'est moins brouillon que le début non, maintenant qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet ? Par pitiéééé laissez moi votre avis c'est une torture de ne pas savoir ce que vous pensez ! J'aime tellement échanger avec les lecteurs, c'est quelque chose que je trouve enrichissant ! Enfin bref, à dans deux semaines ?

Merci à vous, je vous embrasse tous ^^ et bon courage aux étudiants qui entament les révisions :)

Jess

PS : vous vous en doutez, les paroles concernent Victoire ^^


End file.
